Addiction
by TheCasualNerd
Summary: YAOI/'I want to shatter him into tiny pieces again'  'To break the poor boy, till he begs me to stop'  This time he didn't bother to hold back his loud crazy fit of laughter as he walked down the street, smirking, 'this is going to be fun '
1. Finding new amusement

_*_* I always wanted to do a Kizaya fanfiction! They probably are my favorite couple...sooo here it is ] _

_Of course there will be lemons later on! OH and possibly cross-dressing too~ ;D_

* * *

The dark raven haired male skipped across the sidewalk, humming softly to himself. The male seemed rather graceful as he made light steps on the ground, before moving onto another step. He _may_ seem innocent with that soft smile spread across his face or the elegant movement of his body. But everyone knew Izaya Orihara, was _not_ a gentle person. The dark aura around him gave that off completely, with the evil glint in his smile. Despite of people knowing how dangerous he was they still came begging to his feet for help.

_Humans are pathetic._

_ No._

_ Humans are amusing...interesting...fun to watch!_

He couldn't help, but shiver in delight, just from thinking about humans. Many of them were predictable to read and easy to manipulate. Oh, how much fun it is to see their stressful faces! Silly humans could never see that they been used, deceived, and thrown to the curve once he was bored and ready to move on. Lately, he could feel trembling eyes on him, which made him want to burst out into a huge laughing fit. But, he held that urge in so he could look presentable for his next victims.

_Victims that humbly walk into his cage._

Except today was an unusual day. Not one person came to the informant for what they think is 'getting help'. Which made the day go by extremely slow; he really wanted to mess with someone's mind. It was like a home-made movie. Without a client to work with, he simply observed what was going around the town. He snickered silently inside his head at the scenes that unfolded in front of him. One was a girl was accusing a guy that he cheated on her. Typical. Humans and love mixed together was always pure entertainment. Izaya honestly didn't see why one person devoted their life to just one single person.

In his mind, he loved ALL humans.

It was a Sunday so maybe that was why no one was really bothered to come seek out the informant. For some reason humans were very lazy on that day, deciding to stay at home. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, feeling his stomach growl from the sight of the famous sushi shop across the street. Even the young manipulative informant got hungry, and was craving some sushi to fill his empty stomach.

Once at the outside doors of the place, he was greeted by the tall black guy. He never paid much attention to Simon, mostly because it was obvious what was going to be said. And sushi would most certainly be mentioned somewhere in the sentence.

The small bell chimed as he entered inside the place. The first thing he was going to do was scan the area, see what humans were also here. A voice saying his name distracted himself from his first priorities. An older man than himself was sitting alone in a booth, waving for Izaya to come sit by him. Deep down, he was annoyed that one of his former clients was trying to talk to him. The guy _wasn't _that fun anyway. He hid his emotions very well, sliding into the booth with a fake smile plastered on his face.

His red eyes were focus on the older male in front of him, but that didn't mean he didn't catch a glimpse of brown eyes watching him. Very slowly, a smirk started to spread across his face as he pretended not to see the eyes that watched him. He gave a few uncaring nods to the male, faking he was interested in whatever the guy was talking about. Right now his mind was focus on much more entertaining things.

He let his eyes travel across the room, passing the boring people till his eyes locked dead on with the brown eyes. Though their eye contact only lasted for about one second till the brown eyes quickly darted away. He wanted to laugh, amused by what he had found.

Those brown, honey tinted eyes belonged to a former client of his from a _long_ time ago. One that he enjoyed breaking, watching the young client shatter in front of his face. He shivered in delight, his eyes gazing at the small slender body. He had to admit, the brown eyed male did make a good attempt to stay away from him. Izaya had to give the other some credit for making him almost forget about the blonde haired male. But then again, how can he forget about his exciting client known as Kida Masaomi?

His eyes were still focused on the back of the boy's body. His fingers tapped against the table, uncaring if the older male he was with was trying to get his attention. Kida was with one of his friends at the moment. Ah yes, Izaya knew exactly who Kida's friend was. He also knew the two of them were best friends. He knew the way the blonde's shoulders moved were because he was laughing with his friend from whatever joke he was saying. Kida was actually laughing? The last time he saw the young male was when it seemed like he completely lost his soul.

In the past Kida had willing came to him for help. He even thought they became friends, till of course Izaya ripped that into shreds and let the poor young blonde go into despair. Thinking back to those days, made him excited. He enjoyed seeing the usually happy blonde male cringe on the floor. Now that was a client he couldn't get bored off.

It was easy to read the younger males mind. Right now he was thinking: _Please don't let him come over here. _Izaya smirked at those thoughts, obviously that made him want to go over there even more. He simply slide away from the older male without warning and headed over to the other booth.

"My, my Kida Masaomi~ Long time, hasn't it?" Izaya said with a fake smile across his face. "You didn't even say hi. How rude."

Kida cringed at the males words, poking the sushi with his chop-sticks. He obviously did not like the whole situation. He didn't even bother to give the raven hair male a responds or a glance of acknowledgement.

That only made Izaya grin wider. "Well Masaomi, don't be rude and introduce me to your friend!" Kida hated the way Izaya's voice sounded. It was so fake, that it made him cringe.

Without warning Izaya shoved himself in the booth with Kida, causing the poor blonde to quickly move all the way to the other side so there was space between them. Izaya gave the boy a pretend hurt face, before looking over to Mikado, who sat awkwardly alone on the other side of the booth. His red eyes then glanced back over to Kida. "So?"

Silence.

Kida let out a loud sigh before mumbling very softly, "M-mikado." Obviously Kida didn't want Izaya to know his friend. Not even his name. Since he probably thought he was protecting his friend, from the devil who he had made a deal with long ago.

Izaya leaned in closer. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Mikado Ryugamine." Kida grumbled out, his brown eyes focused on the sushi in front of him.

Izaya grinned, extending his hand across the table. "A friend of Masaomi's is a friend of mine~" He cooed, knowing Kida was giving him a deathly glare.

Mikado nervously lifted his arm over the table, and the both of them did a quick firm handshake. Once their hands were released Izaya let his back rest against the cushions of the booth seat. "So Masaomi tell me about what you have been up to~" He focused all his attention back on the smaller boy, inching somewhat closer. Obviously Kida noticed that motion and quickly retreated more to the end of the booth.

Smoothly, his finger trailed over the blonde's plate of food, and took hold of a sushi in his two fingers before plopping it in his mouth. "Mm~ The sushi here is great."

Kida's bottom lip was twitching with annoyance. That made Izaya grin with excitement. It seemed that the young male still had his bad temper from when they first met. Though he was trying to hold it in for his friend Mikado. Oh how interesting~!

"Still have that crazy temper I see." Izaya mumbled close to the blonde's ear, wanting to see the other frustrated in anger. "Visit the hospital recently?" He smirked wildly, seeing the flare of anger shoot in Kida's face, which he already calculated the male would do. Brown eyes with hate glared at Izaya's pretend innocent red eyes. They had a few moments of just glaring each other down before one of them spoke up.

"I think it's about time you left." Kida growled lowly. Not wasting another second, he quickly gave the male a harsh shove on the shoulder.

Luckily Izaya followed Kida's orders and got out of the booth, stretching his arms out. "We will have to catch up soon, okay?" He said in that fake happy voice again, just to piss off Kida even more. Since the blonde knew how Izaya truly was, and evil bastard. Kida snorted, rolling his eyes as the older male started to make his way across the shop.

Kida glanced back over to his friend, placing a serious face on. "Mikado, don't get close to that guy if you don't want your life fucked up.."

Izaya happily left the sushi place. Even though he got nothing to eat besides the one sushi he stole from Masaomi's plate, he seemed full. _Full from thoughts of Kida Masaomi._ The boy finally became stable again. He wondered how long it took for him to laugh and smile again. That's when he knew he wanted to mess with the blonde again.

_I want to shatter him into tiny pieces again._

_ To break the poor boy, till he begs me to stop. _

This time he didn't bother to hold back his loud crazy fit of laughter as he walked down the street, smirking like a wild man. _This is going to be fun~ _


	2. Trapped

A couple of days already gone by since the incident at the sushi shop, which lead to the meeting with the scumbag Izaya…the one guy Kida had been trying to avoid for the past months. Even though the raven haired male hadn't shown up after the incident, Kida still felt uneasy.

Was it normal for Izaya to just walk away, without being satisfied? Absolutely not, and that was what worried Kida. The stupid informant might be up to something, so he had to make sure to keep a close eye on his surroundings. He definitely didn't want to fall into the older males trap again. _Never again._

Ever since his best friend Mikado moved to Ikubukuro, Kida had tried not to get him involved with anything dangerous...like meeting Izaya. _PFFT_, now all his efforts had gone to waste. Hopefully the informant wouldn't bother his dear friend. If anything happened to Mikado he honestly didn't know what he would do with himself. It was a horrible feeling that he didn't want to dwell on.

His pencil tapped against the wooden desk he sat in. He honestly couldn't believe he was saying this, but thank god school was in session. It was one place he didn't need to worry about Mikado meeting with Izaya. Of course the raven haired male was not allowed on the school grounds, since he certainly was not a student. And if the older male did find a way into the school, of course the principle would do something.

The hours spent outside of school, he felt like a total idiot. He always made offers to walk his best friend home. Though when they were walking home, he always nervously glanced around making sure everything looked…normal. He felt like an idiot only because nothing happened, and he was just over reacting to pointless things. Besides he was Kida Masaomi…the guy who fought against a bunch of people back when he was the leader of the yellow scarves. He was starting to think that he should at least try to act normal. Mikado was already catching on about his uneasiness. Though Mikado never asked him once what was wrong, and it was better that he didn't say anything. That didn't mean Mikado would ask at any moment, since his best friend always worried about him. It was bound to happen soon.

Today was a Friday, so Kida decided to see if Mikado wanted to hang out after school. Hanging out for them consisted of Kida going around flirting with girls, while Mikado tried to warn him not to go overboard. It was rather amusing to see how his friend got so fluster up with simple flirting lines. This way he could get his mind off of things, and just go back to being his normal carefree self.

School seemed to drag on, as the teacher talked about some random history event that no one seemed to care about. Kida laid his forehead against the wooden desk._ I take back what I said about school, this must be worse then being a worry freak._

A sigh of relief escaped his lips once the bell rung, indicating that school was over. Kida quickly gathered his things on his desk and shoved it into his backpack. Placing one of the straps over his shoulder, he headed out into the hallway; it was already crowded by a bunch of teens ready to start the weekend. His brown hues scanned the area, in search for his friend. It wasn't long till he spotted his friend awkwardly trying to move through the crowd. Mikado had always been slightly uneasy when it came to being in a crowd, so watching his friend try not to bump into anyone was pretty funny.

"Mikadoooo~!" Kida quickly placed his arm over his friends shoulder, brining Mikado close to him. "Since its Friday lets go do something fun."

Mikado pouted, glancing up nervously at his friend. "I-is it going to involve going after girls? Because I told you Kida-kun, I don't find that very fun! I get laughed at all the time."

Kida just laughed, waving his free hand around as he guided his friend out the school doors. "They only think Mikado is cute~" He teased with a wink, "Besides how can we waist a Friday to not flirt with girls?"

Mikado continued to protest the rest of the way to the small section of shops, but Kida only tugged his friend along the sidewalk. His friend actually made him forget about all his worries, it felt nice to be with Mikado for a change then getting stuck in a classroom. They had been friends for a long time now, and whenever they were together it felt peaceful.

There were already people wondering around the shops, some had a couple of bags in hand while others were just hanging around on the sidewalk chatting with their friends. Kida's brown hues made sure to look around the area, before focusing in on a girl around their age who was leaning against the wall, alone.

Kida then glanced over to Mikado with a smirk, slapping the males back playfully. "This one is all yours~" Mikado's eyes widened, ready to protest but Kida only gave him a push forward. "Don't worry you can do it."

He watched as Mikado stumbled in front of the now confused girl. Mikado quickly glanced around, looking back over to his crazy friend. Kida only smirked, nodding toward the awaiting female. No words came out yet, as they just both glanced at each other, while Mikado's lips quivered from being nervous.

Finally one word came out of Mikado's lips, "U-Umm~!" Well um wasn't really a word, only because that got nowhere. Silence then came across them again, and then the girl just decided walked away without another word.

Mikado pouted, hurrying back over to Kida. "S-see! I'm not good with girls." His cheeks were a dark shade of red.

That's when Kida's eyes focused on his friends burning red face. For that second his friend almost, _almost _looked like a cute female blushing over something. Kida was pretty sure if his friend was put in a dress he would fool a bunch of people.

He never really gave males a thought of how they looked, only because he always had an eye on girls. They were cute, but the down points were the constant none stop drama. He was sure a girl could never shut up about anything. Guys were just much easier to get along with, but going further with them...

The sudden thought of that brought his face to a light shade of red. Why the hell was he thinking about two guys doing it? Then another image came over him. Mikado would definitely be the bottom type; there was no way his friend would take dominance in anything. And then his thoughts transferred to himself. He would be..

A sudden force hit against his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. Which he was actually thankful for, he didn't know why the hell he was thinking about those..odd thoughts. The hit had made him stumble backwards slightly, as he quickly turned around to see who had just hit into him. His brown eyes scanned around for anyone by him. Oddly everyone who was near him didn't seem to have hit him since they were all walking like nothing happened.

His eyes gave his friend a confused look, hoping that Mikado had seen who did it. Mikado shrugged his shoulder, letting his index finger point over to a guy who had brown messy hair and a black sweatshirt. "I think he wasn't looking where he was going...headphones were in his ear."

Kida gave the male in the black sweatshirt a quick glance before he started to walk back down the sidewalk. Oh well, he secretly thanked whoever that was for interrupting his dirty thoughts. He didn't want to be thinking of his best friend that way.

The two friends continued to walk around the small shopping area, to continue their task with flirting with girls. Actually it was more like Kida failing with each cheesy flirting line while Mikado stuttered out words to try to get Kida to stop flirting.

The day quickly passed by as it was close to dinner time, this made his stomach growl. He looked around for any place they could eat at and that was when his eyes caught sight of the same guy from before. The black sweatshirt guy, who was now with another guy. But something didn't feel right, he could feel the guys eyes fixed on him, but when he noticed Kida looking at him, his eyes quickly adverted away.

The guys face looked oddly familiar. It stumped him for a couple of minutes before his eyes widened. That guy was from the gang, Blue Squares. He felt his hand automatically clench into a fist, that gang caused him many problems years back. And he wasn't planning on forgiving any of them. He was starting to think that 'accident' bump wasn't by accident anymore. Did the gang want something from him again? His eyes then looked back over to Mikado. He couldn't let his friend know any of this or get involved.

"Mikado~ Let's go eat over there." He pointed to some shop at the end of the street. First he had to make sure the black sweatshirt guy was following him. Mikado lead the way as Kida dragged behind, letting his eyes try to focus on the other guys across the street. They were still lagging behind, but he could feel their eyes on him. Once they got to shop, it seemed like the two guys started to finally walk.

Mikado held the door open, waiting for Kida to follow inside. Kida gave his friend a smile of lies, taking a couple of steps back. "I just saw this really cute brown haired girl that I have to find out her name. Will you get seats? I promise I won't take long."

He hoped that Mikado couldn't see through his lies. Silence filled between them before Mikado finally nodded his head. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

With that, Kida swiftly moved back down the streets. He had to make sure he was out of Mikado's eye range before he confronted whoever was following him.

He didn't know what he should do. Turn around and start a friendly conversation and then randomly say 'Why the hell are you following me?' or swiftly turn around and punch them in the gut. Or what if he was just imagining they were following him? He licked his lip nervously, unsure what the hell he was really doing.

He turned down an empty street, his mind still buzzing with ideas of what he was going to do. Since no one was down this street it seemed safe to take a quick glance to see if the two guys were following him.

Well, he did find out one thing. The five minutes of worrying what to do really didn't need to take in action, because it was clear the black sweatshirt guy took that ignition. He felt a fist hit right into his stomach. Man, that guy really wasn't playing around.

"Fuck." Kida grumbled under his breath, quickly moving out of the way to avoid another blow the guy had attempted to make. One of his hands clenched onto his stomach. That punch _really _did hurt.

"What the hell was that for?" Kida growled, annoyed now that he was getting ganged up on. To bad the two males were acting like mutes, because no one responded to his question. Fine if they wanted to fight, then a fight was what they were going to get.

Seeing the other guy was just a standby he wanted to hit the black sweatshirt guy, for pay back. His hand tightened into a fist, quickly making a move to try to get his fist to hit the male's cheek, except he stumbled forward from the stinging that made his stomach clench up. Of course that left an opening for the guy to hit him again, this time on his back. Though he didn't let the male go without some sort of punch. His first connected with the male's side, before he felt his arms get pulled back. He didn't see the standby guy move, but now that guy wasn't a standby anymore since he had grabbed Kida's arms and held them back. More like a cheater who slyly interfered with a fight he wasn't even in at the beginning.

After that he didn't remember much, only another harsh punch that hit his stomach making him blackout. His last thoughts were on Mikado, how he was now going to worry his friend to death.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep..or well fainted in his matter. But his brown eyes slowly opened, from the stinging of his stomach. Now, he wasn't weak but getting caught off guard did make those two guys have an advantage in the fight.

He groaned softly, leaning his head against the wall that was behind him. It was dark out now, which made him wonder how long was he passed out for? The air was somewhat cold as it sent shivers down his spine. He could make out that he was in a small alley way. That was when he realized what position he was in. The two guys from before were sitting across from him, with made Kida narrow his eyes on them. But that wasn't the worst part. His hands were bound together behind his back, like he was some sort of hostage. Honestly he thought it would be easier to untie himself, but the knot was pretty tight, and the stinging from the punches didn't help.

"You guys better fucking start talking..." His brown eyes looked fiercely at the two males. "Or I'll make sure to get the answers from you two, whether it means strangling you to death or breaking a few bones."

A cold, sharp laughter filled the alleyway, making Kida's whole body tense up. He had been so fixed on the two males that he didn't realize a third party member. A guy he dreaded deeply. Someone he never wanted to see. Someone he _feared_ deeply.

"Such harsh words as always." The informant said with that devil looking grin, Izaya sat on a trash can that was only a few inches away from Kida. The older male obnoxiously kicked against the trash can, before swiftly jumping onto the ground and landing on his feet. He took a few steps backwards, leaning against the wall opposite of Kida so his red piercing eyes could stare directly into Kida's brown ones.

Of course, Izaya had to set this whole thing up. Just when Kida had let his guard go down..he gets captured. _Just great. _"Why didn't you just come after me, if this was your doing?" He grumbled, trying to keep his face composed.

Slowly, a smirk spread across the raven haired males face, tilting his head to the side playfully. "Because, I _love_ watching Kida-chan frantically move around trying to protect his best friend, it is almost as if you put on _personal_ movie just for me. " He used one of his feet to push off from the wall as he started to pace around the small area. "Kida's worried face excites me. " He took out his pocket knife, slowly letting one of his fingers trace the sharp edges, without getting cut. "But let's not dwell on that, the party just begun~!"

Izaya then bent down to be at eye-level with Kida, still having that smirk on his face. As the male got closer, Kida would have moved a couple of spaces backwards, but seeing that the wall was behind him all he could do was flinch. That made Izaya chuckle, places two fingers under the males chin to lift up the young boys dreading face. "Masaomi, let's play a game."


	3. Wont you play?

"_Masaomi, let's play a game."_

Those words made the poor blonde shiver in fear. That cold, taunting voice would make anyone shiver. Izaya enjoyed the fact that he could make the boy cringe with just simple words. He knew that Kida's heart was probably thumping fast now. Of all those emotions he saw, he knew one that stood out the most, which made his grin grow wide.

Kida Masaomi was afraid of him. Afraid of all the torments he did in the past. Of course there was anger and revenge mixed in within that. What was even more amusing was Kida tried to hide his fear. The blonde's brown eyes glared intently at the raven haired male in front of him. Almost like he was ready to kill Izaya, right here and now.

"Aha~!" Within a flash the raven haired male was now back on his feet, snickering. "Great! I love it~ That glare of yours is excellent Masaomi!" Once his snickering died down, his attention was now brought back to the two silent males sitting against the wall of the alley way. "You two can leave for now. If I need your...assistance again, I'll give you a call."

Once the two guys walked off, one of the mumbled, "You better have that information soon."

As if Izaya didn't hear that he focused all his attention back on the blonde. Kida still had a hard glare on the male, not letting his guard down. Izaya smirked, plopping himself back down on the ground. "Relax for awhile Masaomi. We got all night."

Kida's eyebrow twitched. Relax? Yeah, like THAT was easy; when his hands were bound together behind his back...oh and let's not forgot those brutal punches he took in his stomach. "What do you want, Izaya?"

"I told you already, lets play a game~"

A sigh escaped the blonde haired lips, leaning the back of his head against the cold wall. "A game…you expect me to believe that you got me in this _position _for a _game_? Don't fuck with me!"

Izaya let out a cold laugh, that evil smile plastered across his lips. "But, it's true. The game is very simple too. Want to hear the rules?"

Kida's brown eyes examined the male's calm looking face in front of him. It didn't seem like the informant would give up any time soon. Hell, Izaya would _never_ give up. The blonde would rather walk away from the male. But seeing that his stomach killed him and that his hands were bound, he really wouldn't get that far. Not with the male only inches away from him.

"Fine, what are these stupid rules?"

"There is just one simple rule to follow. You have to follow _every_ order I say, no matter what."

This time, Kida's bottom lip twitch. He hated how calm the males face looked. It disgusted him. "What the hell kind of game is that! What do I get when I win, why would I play this stupid game, and how long does this fucking game go on till!" He shut his mouth tightly, knowing very well he was shouting loudly, and quickly.

Izaya's grin only widened, leaning his face in closer to the boys. Kida's eyes closed shut, as he felt the warm breath of the others against his face. All he wanted to do was shove the raven hair male as far away as possible from him. "There is no choice, you have to play." Izaya whispered softly, watching the blonde's body automatically fidget around. "Well, I mean you don't have to play if you don't care about poor Saki's oxygen mask suddenly 'stop' working…or me getting friendly with Mikado..."

The older male's words hit Kida hard, that it made his eyes spring open. His glare on the informant return, this time it held anger..deep anger. "You wouldn't dare hurt one of them!" He shouted. Oh, how he would have loved to punch the male right then. Instead he did the second best thing. He went to kick the male, anywhere. It was as if Izaya already saw that coming and was already reacting to it. His hand took a firm grip on the male's leg, near his ankle and pushed it back down.

"Temper, temper." He grinned, tightening his grip on the boy's leg. "You should know by now, that I don't care about anyone. So what if Saki dies or I make Mikado my little puppet. It makes life more exciting. Watching the crumbling poor innocent people go into depression. Ha, ha!"

Kida turned his head in disgust, not wanting to look the raven hair male in his face. "You're disgusting."

Izaya shrugged off the males comment, ignoring it completely. "It's your choice. Play the game or not?"

It would have been simple to say no and walk away unharmed by the crazy male in front of him. But, if he did that then there would be some major risks. Mikado could get involved in this mess. The thought of his best friend made his stomach clench up. Poor Mikado was probably worried sick, since he never returned to eat lunch. Then there was Saki who was in a coma, he knew the male would do what he said. That could mean Saki could die, without oxygen..well it was only the matter of luck for the nurses to get to her on time.

"Fine I get it." The words made him cringe, feeling him sink lower and lower against the wall. "How do I win this thing?"

Izaya loosened the grip on the boy's leg once he knew the blonde wouldn't make another attempt to kick him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Until I'm not bored anymore." The older male got up from the ground, wiping his pants off with a grin. "We can start tomorrow."

Kida's eyes were on the male, who was now walking away. He slowly stood up on his feet, glaring at the males back. Also trying to ignore the stinging pain "Oi! Where are you going? Untie me!"

The informant only gave the younger male a glance back, before standing on the outside of the alleyway. "Hey everyone~! Some teenage boy is selling his body. And he is right here in this alleyway. Don't be shy. He likes guys or girls. The best of all he likes really, _really_ kinky stuff so don't hold back!"

Those words swarmed around Kida's ears like daggers. _What the hell was that idiot thinking? _His face was full of shock as he found the overly happy informant skipping back over to him. Curse words screamed in his head. Why did his hands have to be so tightly bound together?

"You're an asshole!" He shouted, only seconds later Izaya's hand pushed the male by his shoulder, making him hit against the wall.

The older male's lips brushed against Kida's ear, making the blonde's head try to tilt away from those lips. "You better watch out Masaomi. There were many interested looks I got. If you don't want to be devoured.." As he spoke his index finger trailed down the middle of the boy's chest, a grin still attached to his lips. "Then you better make a quick dash for it, or else your virginity is on the line." He whispered the last part, letting his hand quickly move away.

Kida's eyes widened in shock. "H-how did you know!" His cheeks turned a dark shade of red, not like it mattered, since it was to dark to tell. He didn't understand how the male new simple things, such as his virginity. It was rather disturbing…like he had no privacy.

"I'm an informant." Izaya chuckled, backing away from the male. "It was good seeing you Ma~sa~omi~!" And just like that the older male disappeared.

A couple of seconds passed. Was Izaya lying when he said people were interested? He made a disgusted look, slowly making his way to the front of the alley. He could take a quick peak and see if everyone was doing their normal thing. If everything seemed okay then he could make a quick dash for the safety of his home…well after he found a way to untie himself.

Just as he was leaning his head out of the alleyway he came face-to-face with some random guy. Not only that, in the matter of seconds this crazed up guy pushed the blonde up against the wall. _Just great._

He couldn't make out what the male looked like, since there weren't any street lights nearby, but for one thing he did know that he didn't know who the hell this guy was. "Look…I know some creeper just said I was selling my-"

His words were cut off. Not from the random male's voice or that he was scared. No, it was because the weird male didn't even listen to Kida's whole sentence. The others mouth was now pressed firmly on his.

_There goes my first kiss. Wait..does this even count as a kiss? This guy is totally a kiss stealer! _

Kida's brown eyes were wide open, feeling the odd rough lips against his. He started to squirm around, but it was pretty pathetic since the injuries weren't doing him so good. The male's grip on his shoulders tightened. His mind began to feel dizzy, as he felt something enter his mouth. A piece of food? Shit, not that! The random guys tongue had invaded his mouth.

_Gross, this guy didn't waste a second! _

He cringed as he felt the slimy tongue wonder around his mouth. It was like an odd tag game. Kida attempted to keep his tongue as far away as possible from the others, while the male's tongue tried to find his.

_Oh god, this was a turn-off! _

The next thing he realized was one of the males hand slide off of his shoulder. Wondering down..down..down until it gripped his crotch. Kida's whole body froze up; the touch didn't even make him excited. It freaked him out. Izaya's words rung through his head.

_'Or else your virginity is on the line.'_

No! No way in hell! He wanted to lose his virginity to someone he actually liked. Not some random person..let alone a guy! _A guy_ was doing this to him! He always planned it would be a _girl._

Was he going to let this continue any farther? Fuck no!

Not wasting another second, he quickly bit down on the males tongue, showing no mercy at all. He could feel metal taste start to drip in his mouth. Blood. Not like it mattered, because it got a reaction out of the creeper who pulled away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Kida growled, taking the opportunity to escape between the male and the wall once the other males guard was down. Luckily, he felt a sharp side of a garbage can. With a swift movement, he let his tied up hands push down on the sharp edge. The pointy edge was able to cut through the fabric and his hands were free. To bad he didn't think of that earlier.

His body cringed as he glanced back at the male. Which made gross images form in his head; he was going to be sacred after this. He shoved the male into the wall, and made a quick dash out of the alley. He didn't care about the shouts or words the other spoke to him, he just wanted to go home now.

Once he was at a safe distance away from the alley, he glanced at his phone. Ten missed calls and three text message, which were all from Mikado. He frowned, feeling bad to leave his friend hanging. Flipping open a text message, he read it:

_Kida, you better call me as soon as you read this! _

_ Do you know how worried I was when you never showed back up?_

He sighed, staring at the phone for a long time as his feet dragged himself home. He couldn't call Mikado, his friend would know something was wrong. A text message..just one will be okay.

_Don't worry! How can anything happen to me. Haha.._

_ I'm fine, someone needed my help. Sorry my phone was on silent. X:_

Once he sent the text message his body crashed onto his bed, letting out a deep sigh. His hands brushed against his lips, making him cringe. Quickly, jumping off the bed, he threw his phone on the bed sheet covers, hearing his phone vibrate. _Sorry Mikado. _He thought in his head as he quickly made his way into the bathroom. Grabbing his tooth brush, he placed tooth paste on it and started to scrub his tongue roughly. As if he was trying to take back everything that happened, trying to get that disgusting taste out of his mouth. He did that for a good ten minutes and then went to his lips, using his tooth brush to try to get rid of those gross kisses.

Once he was satisfied he laid back down on his bed, letting his head rest against the pillows. He read Mikado's text message, which made him smile softly.

_'Let me guess, you had to much fun helping a girl? ;p'_

Kida's eyes slowly shut, holding his phone in his hand. He was glad that Mikado didn't have to worry anymore and it seemed like he was trying to get him to laugh. How kind of him. At least his friend didn't have to know what actually went on today.

Not realizing it, he fell asleep. Forgetting to put his pajamas on, or place the covers over him. Even with everything that went on he fell into a deep sleep, not waking up until the phone in his hand vibrated.

Brown hues slowly opened, glancing around for the clock. It was ten in the morning, which was pretty earlier for him on weekends. The text was probably from Mikado, since he didn't respond to his friend last night.

Opening his phone, his face twisted up when he read: _One new text from Izaya Orihara_. Dreading it, he slowly hit the middle button on his phone to open the text:

'_My, my Kida-kun. I thought I told you to run as fast as you could~'_

A bunch of images poured back into his head from last night. Everything that happened was all because of Izaya! He was the one who provoked the people on the street to touch him and also bring him into this huge mess.

Shoving his phone in his pocket, he changed his clothes quickly and then headed out the door. It was time to pay the informant a little surprise visit and beat the hell out of him.


	4. First time

_o; So I'm probably going to finish this story before going back to my first story that I was writing. (obviously because this couple is much better ]) anyway...-coughcough- This was my first time every doing a lemon scene -hides- XD So don't go to rough on me. I hope it was good though~ ;D_

* * *

Without much thought, Kida headed over the Izaya's apartment..or well office. Whatever the hell he lived in. It was lightly raining outside; it didn't bother the blonde that much. In fact he felt relived to feel the cold water droplets hit his face.

It was strange, but he knew exactly where the raven hair male lived. It was like someone could blindfold him and he could walk there by heart. Only because of the past, he use to spend a lot of time there...till he realized Izaya was a bastard and that he got played the whole time. It was amazing how long it took him to realize what a douche bag the informant was. With each step he took, he stomped on the ground angrily, each time harder till his foot felt numb.

It wasn't long till he was standing in front of Izaya's door. Flashbacks of him being here, shivered down his skin. Back in the past, he thought the older male was his friend, _pffft_, how wrong he was. Grabbing the door handle he tried to open it. Locked, of course. He kept trying twisting the door handle, like it would magically open for him. Little did he know that Izaya was leaning against the wall a few inches away from the other side of the door. The older male grinned, listening to the boys feeble attempts to get inside.

Kida took a few steps backwards. He was going to make the door open. Who cared if he broke the stupid door down. He hoped he did break it actually, that way he could laugh at the older male. Izaya was still smirking, unlocking the door carefully so the younger male wouldn't hear the click. The raven haired male guessed right now the blonde was having a debate in his head of what to do. And then…in the matter of seconds he was going to try and break down the door. It was so obvious what the blonde would do…oh so obvious.

He stood there for a couple of seconds, before letting the door open wide. Sure enough he saw the blonde stumble into the hallway, his brown eyes wide with surprise. Kida's slender hands tried to reach out to grab anything to stop him from falling. And then his hand caught a soft fabric. _Bingo_. Kida sighed with relief. Though once he noticed what he was exactly holding onto his face turned into a frown quickly. His hand was gripping tightly onto the male's front shirt and Izaya had a large grin attached to his face.

Everything else happened fast that he couldn't process if he was the one who actually freaked out and brought Izaya to the ground, or if it was Izaya who purposely fell over. The raven hair male's head rest against the carpet of the floor while the blonde was straddling the older male by the waist.

"My, my Masaomi…I didn't know you wanted to see me this badly." He smirked, enjoying the blonde's face from going to expressionless to realizing what position he was in. A flash of embarrassment crossed the younger boy's eyes as he started to stand up. Reacting fast, Izaya grabbed Kida's small wrist to keep him down on him. And that was when the small fighting began.

Kida squirmed around on the male's body, making a disgusted face. "I-I never wanted to see you!"

He tried to get his wrist free from the males grasp, by twisting and turning it. Izaya only gripped harder, making sure not to let go of the young male. His eyes flashed with amusement as he dodged a couple of Kida's attempt to hit him in the face. "Let go of me now!" He growled now viciously squirming around, but that didn't do much.

"Sure, whatever you say." The informant dropped his hand onto the ground, letting the blonde retreat a couple of inches away from him. Except that small relief of being somewhat away from the male didn't last long. In the matter of seconds Izaya sat up too, lunging over to the blonde. He backed Kida against the wall, placing both of his hands on each of the boy's shoulders while they sat close to each other.

"Masaomi, I hope you didn't forget about our game." He whispered softly, leaning a little to close once again.

Kida let out a small groan. Dang, he nearly forgotten about that. He kept his lips tightly closed, glaring at the older male. Izaya let out a small chuckle, letting his index finger trail down along the blonde's face. Kida tilted his head against the wall, trying to somehow get away from the touch.

"You can't escape me." Izaya mumbled into Kida's ear. "Besides...I found a perfect way to start off this game." He smirked wildly, making Kida uncomfortable. Once the blonde didn't answer, Izaya spoke up again. "I'm going to make a mess out of you."

Now that got Kida to talk, honey tinted eyes widened as he fidgeted around, but was only slammed harshly into the wall. "W-what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kida shouted, but he had a strange feeling coming across him that he knew exactly what the male was talking about.

Izaya grinned, moving one of his hands downward. "I told you to be careful Masaomi." He spoke in a low, but taunting tone. "I told you to watch out for your virginity." He let out a harsh laugh, letting one of his cold hands trail up the males shirt.

That came to a shock for Kida, letting out a gasp from the coldness of the others hand, both of his hands wrapped around the males arm. "D-don't touch me!" He too spoke lowly, but more in a pleading tone which made Izaya delighted to hear. Brown eyes shut tightly together; he realized how pathetic his voice sounded, which made him try to hide that with another high, annoyed tone. "I'm not gay!"

"So?" Izaya purred, brushing his hand upward on the boy's body. "As long as both sides get pleasure…why should it matter? Besides, I want to hear your cries and begging."

Kida gritted his teeth together. There was no way he could let the raven hair male win against him. Brown eyes took a glance at the red eyes. Kida could tell the male was only doing this to make fun of him..to mock him. His hand gripped tightly in a fist, digging his nails into his skin. There was no way he was going to let the male play around with him and then toss him away like dirt.

The older males hand made its way up to Kida's nipple, letting his index finger travel around it in a circle. A blush started to form on Kida's cheeks, quickly biting down on his lower lip. There was no way that he was going to let a noise come out that was caused by Izaya Orhiara teasing him. The finger tickled against his skin. It felt strange that a noise wanted to escape his lips. But no, he couldn't let that happen. He would be humiliated.

"What's with the pained face?" Izaya placed on a fake innocent look, though his eyes gave away that he was laughing inside. "You don't have to try and act all tough..just let it out~" At his finally words he gripped tightly on Kida's right nipple and tugged harshly on it.

Kida tried to hold back a noise, biting harder on his lip, he was sure it would bleed any second. Izaya wasn't giving up, he continued to tug and twist on it. "S-stop!" Kida yelped out loudly, a small whimper escaped his lips. "It hurts."

Izaya grinned, tugging the blonde's shirt off while he whispered softly. "Cute voice." Red eyes scanned over the blonde's upper body. Kida's brown eyes glanced away, feeling uncomfortable with the staring. "But it isn't loud enough."

The sudden stinging on his chest, made his eyes quickly dart back over as a loud yelped escaped his lips. Izaya was digging his nails into his skin, slowly trailing down to his stomach. Kida heard Izaya say something along the lines that he needed to leave his mark on the Kida's body, but he was to busy squirming around in pain to catch the whole sentence.

Izaya's fingers trailed over to the boy's jeans starting to work on the zipper. The younger male's eyes widened, trying to shove the informant's hands away, but his hands were only forced over his head as Izaya had one of his hands grip onto the boys wrists.

"If you want to torture me...then why this way?" Kida asked, watching the males face. Izaya's fingers stopped working on the zipper, his red eyes staring right into Kida's. It was a long confusing pause. The older male's face was hard to read, but it was like he was debating something over his head. There was no emotion on his face either, so there was no clue at all to what he was thinking.

"Because..." Izaya finally spoke up, a smirk on his face. "Who wouldn't want to be the one to take your virginity? That way you will always remember it was _me_..and how you begged and pleaded for more. Of course you would remember how good I was too." He snickered, tugging the boy's jeans off.

Izaya couldn't wait to touch the blonde more. He wanted to feel every part of him and couldn't wait to tease Kida. The amusing part was only beginning, plus he had other things planned that would make Kida more humiliated. His evil grin grew wider as thoughts raced through his head. After such a long time of not seeing Kida he was finally here in his grasp.

To get a reaction out of the blonde, he teasingly tugged on his boxers lightly. "Don't p-pull them down!" Kida growled, his face bright red while his feet tried to hit the male.

"Don't be so shy Kida~" Izaya gave the boxers another tug, letting them fall down slowly as he spoke to the blonde. "It isn't like you need to hide anything, since we are such _close_ friends."

"Screw you." Kida growled, hating the way he felt so defenseless against a man he hated. He was so pathetic looking, but his hands grew numb from the waiting. This was the first time someone ever seen his lower area, and he was embarrassed by it. Also it was Izaya which made it a hundred times worse.

Then Izaya made one last tug, and they were finally off and dangling in the males fingers before he tossed them to the side. Kida kept his eyes tightly shut; he knew the male was looking him over. His heart thumped slightly faster as silents dwelled over them.

"Masaomi-kun your body is just how I expected it to be. It's so innocent looking...you're not even hard yet." Izaya spoke lowly, brushing his lips against the male's cheeks.

"Fuck you!" Kida hissed, eyes still shut. "I hate you! You should just die!" He kept shouting things out, which only amused Izaya for a few minutes.

The informants hand snaked around the boy's member, taking a gentle grip at fist. This action made Kida shut his mouth, as a shiver ran down his spine. "Masaomi, you have to open your eyes for this. I want to see your eyes fill with pleasure that will soon fill you…or I'll make sure this will hurt a lot for you." He snickered near the end of the sentence, giving a hard squeeze on Kida's member.

"Ngh~!" Kida's brown eyes flickered open. His body was trembling; it felt so weird to be in this position right now. Of course he imagined being on top and being with a _girl _once he lost his virginity. This was the total opposite.

Izaya moved his lips to the side of Masaomi's neck. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that all you could think about is me once we are done with this." The older male's breath tickled against his skin. Before he had a chance to even say a word, Izaya's teeth sunk into his neck. Kida's eyes widened as he tilted his neck slightly, letting a whimper come out. The older male started to suck roughly on the redden flesh while his hand started to slowly pump up and down.

Kida's body went limp which made it safe for Izaya to let go of the boy's hands. The blonde didn't make any attempt to shove away the raven hair male. Instead he was trying so hard not to moan. But with the male's hand going teasingly slow…he wasn't so sure how long he could last. Izaya's lips moved away from Kida's neck once he was sure that a mark would be left.

"I hate you." Kida panted out, his fingers clutching on the carpet. How embarrassing, he was already starting to get hard.

Izaya started to move his hand faster, letting his index finger tease the tip. "Nn~" Kida's head lowered down, as a soft moan left his lips.

"Good boy." Izaya smirked, letting his hand move off the boy's member. Both of the raven hair male's hands now worked on his own jeans and boxers. "Tell me Kida..how does it feel to be soon taken by a man you hate?"

Two of the raven hair males fingers, brushed against the boys lips. Izaya decided to lubricate the boys entrance just a little, but he was going to use the blonde's saliva for that. Kida kept his lips firmly together, but it was forced open when Izaya pushed his fingers inside. "Suck on them." He demanded.

The blonde's cheeks went redder, shaking his head. There was no way he was going to sit here and take orders from the male, even if his member was lightly throbbing from having nothing touching it now.

Izaya frowned, watching the blonde. He was sure that the younger male would listen to him by now..the blonde sure did have guts. That made this even more enjoyable, yet he still wanted the boy to follow his commands. The informant sighed, reaching into his jacket pocket for his small flick knife. Though he stopped searching once he felt the blonde move his hands out of Kida's mouth.

"To answer your question from before...it's disgusting." Kida said, his brown eyes glaring at the informant. "And I'll never call this my first time. With a bastard like you I'll make sure that I'll never remember this."

There was a moment of silents where the both of them just looked at each other, before Izaya burst out laughing. He wiped the saliva on his hands on Kida's cheek with a smirk. "And to think I was going to let you have it easy. Bravo Kida, you just made me realize how soft I was being." He suddenly gripped harshly on Kida's legs as his nails dug into his skin. Izaya moved the blonde's legs over his shoulders, leaning close to Kida's face. "I'll show you how painful it is when you don't listen to my words..so next time you'll do _everything_ I say."

Izaya snickered; he loved how Kida could have his brave moments, thinking that he could overcome him. But now the blonde only looked scared again, like he regretted the words he said. A shiver of delight crept down the informant's body. It was perfect, just what he wanted to see!

Without warning or lubricating the boy's entrance, Izaya made sure to thrust deep and hard inside the boy's tight entrance. A loud painful cry left the blonde's lips. "S-stop..stop! That hurts!" Kida pleaded, his legs tightening around the male's shoulders, trying to get rid of the pain. He never really understood when people said the first time hurts a lot until now. It fucking hurt a lot! His eyes were watery, as he tried to blink away the tears.

"What's wrong Masaomi?" Izaya tilted his head, grinning. If the older male was feeling pleasure, he was most certainly not letting it show. "Tell me that you learned your lesson." Izaya snickered; licking a tear drop that rolled down the blonde's cheek.

Izaya didn't stop the harsh movements inside the boy. Making more painful gasp and whimpers leave the blonde's lips. When Kida didn't say anything, Izaya only thrusted harder.

"I-I learned my lesson." Kida whimpered out, biting down on his lower lip.

"Good~" Izaya cooed, letting his thrust move at a steady rate, while his own body tingled with pleasure. "Now who did this to you?"

"You.." Kida tilted his head to the side, feeling humiliated that he was submitting to the males dirty needs.

"Hmm? What's his name?" Izaya smirked, biting on the male's nipple and tugging on it.

"I-Izaya Orihara." The boy whimpered out.

Now that Kida was listening to him, Izaya wanted to hear those cries and moans for more. "I'll let you have a reward." Izaya grinned. His thrust weren't as rough and painful now. They were now gentle and made Kida even more confused.

He felt weird. Shivers were sent down his spine as his mouth was slightly opened from panting softly. Did that mean it felt good? His head was starting to spine as his member was throbbing. Shit he was going to cum soon.

"Masaomi, you feel good." Those words Izaya said made Kida's whole body tingle. He couldn't take it anymore. His hands suddenly gripped tightly around the male's neck, gripping onto some of the raven hair. Without realizing it moans of delight left his lips.

He felt vulnerable and dirty. Was it okay to think that it felt really good once the pain went away and was taken over with pleasure? Was it alright to moan loudly in front of a man he hated and forced him to do it? He couldn't understand anything now, his head was all messed up and it was all because of Izaya.

The blonde's moans seemed to echo through the hallway with Izaya's small grunts and groans. Brown eyes watched the older male in daze. His hand gently tugged on Izaya's hair. "I-I need to.."

Before he could even finish the sentence the front door opened up. The older male's hips stopped moving, as his hand took a tight hold of the boys member. "Hold it in for a little more." Izaya smirked.

Kida's mouth dropped open more as his whole body froze up once he saw who walked inside the apartment. Izaya's assistant, Namie, was holding a bunch of groceries in hand. Her face was expressionless as her eyes set on the scene in front of her.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Kida kept screaming those words in his head, as his eyes couldn't look away from the female.

"Ah Namie, you can put the groceries away in the kitchen." Izaya spoke normally, like the scene wasn't abnormal at all. His hand started to move on the boy's member, lightly teasing him with his fingers.

That caught the blonde by surprise as a moan left his lips, making him quickly shut his mouth tightly. The room got silent after that. _Awkward~_. The bastards hand kept moving on the blonde's member, while he told the female what he wanted for dinner and what her job was for the night. Kida knew that Izaya was dragging this out so the female would stay longer; because the longer the female was standing there…the longer Kida was trying to fight not to moan or do anything embarrassing. That made it fun for the informant to watch.

In Kida's head he pleaded for Izaya to shut his mouth and let the female walk away. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back. His voice was going to come out any second and he needed to release.

Finally Namie walked off, moving into the kitchen. When she placed the bags down on the ground, her face became bright red letting her expressions appear on her face now that she was alone.

Izaya snickered, amused by the scene that just happened. Of course he already knew Namie was coming home, which is why he wanted to do this in the hallway. The expressions the blonde made were hilarious, but most of all he secretly thought it was adorable. The way the blonde's cheeks turned bright red and how he tried to hold back his voice.

With those thoughts in mind he started to move his hips again. "Heh..just to let you know Masaomi..I bet she could hear your moans and cries through the walls~"

Kida couldn't respond back, because now Izaya was hitting his sweet spot and he couldn't hold back his voice. His moans grew loud again, arching his back slightly. While the male hit Kida's pleasure spot, his hand pumped on the boy's member. Within seconds Kida released himself getting cum on the informant and himself. Izaya moved in and out a few more times before he released inside the boy.

Kida rested his back against the wall once Izaya pulled out. His mind still felt foggy and dizzy from everything that happened. He panted softly, trying to catch hold of his breath. Izaya was already shrugging on his boxers and jeans, red eyes glancing over at the blonde. "My, my you're a mess Masaomi. You should really clean yourself up."

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't move. He knew his body was going to ache tomorrow. He heard that after having sex that whoever was receiving it was going to ache. Kida's brown eyes watched the older male who was smirking. Izaya had used his index finger to take some of the cum on his body and lick it slowly. Funny...they just did it and the older male never even tried to force a kiss on him, even though they almost did everything else.


	5. All you will ever think about is me

_Hn~ I hate when chapters don't come out the way you want it to -.- I was sick when I wrote this since major boredom kicked in and I wanted to update another chapter..though sorry if it sucks! _

* * *

If becoming invisible was ever possible, now seemed to be the best time to turn invisible and run away. Those red gleaming eyes were staring him down making Kida not being able to move an inch. This guy was definitely having fun messing around with him.

Kida's hands finally made a move to grab his closed, but icy cold hands stopped him from doing so. A grin was attached to the raven hairs lips. "With all that moaning you did, I'm sure you liked it a lot Masaomi-_chan_." He cooed, letting one of his fingers trail down the blonde's bare chest.

Kida's eyebrow twitched as he found an opportunity to snatch his clothes. "No! It hurt like hell!" There was already a slight stinging on his backside. _Great, just great._ It might have felt good near the end, but the whole time there was always some sort of pain. The beginning was the worst; he surely thought his entrance was going to get torn in half.

"Don't deny your feelings Masaomi." Izaya smirked as Kida slapped the males hand away from his chest. A small tint of red was starting to form on Kida's cheeks. To hide it, he quickly placed his shirt back on, moving to his boxers and pants afterwards.

"You're a pedo." Kida growled, staggering as he stood up.

"Me?" Izaya let out a cold laugh, shoving Kida harshly against the wall. "I'm not the one who got on top of me and then seduced me." He made sure to back away from Kida once the smaller male started to throw some kicks and punches.

"That was _your_ fault for opening the door on me!"

Izaya ignored that remark and rummaged through his pocket, pulling out something that fitted in the palm of his hand. "Kida, I got you a present."

The older male held out a dog chain, confusing Kida. "What the hell is this for?" He grumbled, picking the dog chain up. Once he saw what was written on it his face twisted up. "..No..I'm _NOT _wearing _THAT_!"

"Oh, but you have to. It's all part of the game." Izaya snickered, tilting his head to the side. "I hope you remember the rules?"

Without another pause or argument, Kida snatched the dog tag that was held by a metal chain. He took another glance at the words that was written on it: _**Property of Izaya Orihara**_

This has got to be some sick joke, right? This just seemed like he was the Informants pet..or worse like they were going out. He stiffened at that thought, shaking his head quickly to get some nasty images out of his head. _Gross, like that would happen._ With a slight hesitation he slipped the dog tag around his neck, hiding it under his shirt.

His back was killing him, and all he wanted to do was lay down in his bed and sleep. Spinning around toward the door, he didn't need to speak to the raven hair male anymore. Once he opened the door those cold hands gripped around his wrist again. Brown eyes glanced over to the red eyes. "Bye for now Masaomi." A small smirk spread across the Informants face, making Kida freeze up for a second. His brown eyes widened slightly, a small blush formed on his cheeks as he yanked his hand away.

"Yeah, whatever." He quickly ran as fast and far away as possible from the Informants apartment. It was pathetic that he just ran away, yet glancing at the males piercing smirk made his legs feel numb. He didn't have a choice.

* * *

Izaya leaned against the wall in the hallway, letting out a laugh. _Kida Masaomi..my favorite blonde._ He thought to himself, now in a happy mood as he walked into the kitchen to see Namie working on some dinner.

"What are you doing with that poor young boy?" Namie asked, as she got two plates and set them on the table while making sure the ramen wasn't overcooking.

"Just messing with him." Izaya smirked, tilting his head back as his black hair fall out of his eyes.

_I'll make sure that all he thinks about is me~_

_

* * *

_"Oi Kida, were you running a mile or something?" A familiar voice from behind called out to him.

Honey tinted eyes blinked a few times as he turned to see the trio; Walker, Erika, and Kyohei. Of course Erika and Walker's hands were filled with manga. There wasn't a time where they didn't have a manga in hand.

Kida scratched his blonde hair; a small smile appeared on his face. "Just thought I could get in a small run."

As Kida was talking he was aware of Walker inching closer to him, making his attention move over to the manga obsessed guy. "What?"

Walker's index finger pointed to the blonde's neck. "Did you get bit by a bug?"

A short pause was held as silence came across the four of them. It took about five seconds for Kida to shake loose from his frozen state. A hand went to cover his neck as his face went bright red. Images of Izaya biting it earlier came across in his memories. Why did he forget to cover that up? "N-no!..I-I mean yes!"

He prayed that they would just leave it at that and walk away. He didn't need anymore questions. To bad it didn't work. Not with Erika around. Her eyes lit up as she took a step toward Kida. "It must be a love bite!"

Another awkward silence, as Kida's eyes were on the young female. He quickly waved his hands around. "No..no! Not at all, it was a bug bite..damn things!" Kida let out a nervous laugh as Erika only stared him down more.

"I bet it was from Mikado!" Erika's hands clasped together, as her eyes lit up more. Kida's lip twitched, he didn't know Erika was into _those_ kinds of things. She would be even more surprise if he said it was from a stalkerish raven hair guy.

He was glad when Kyohei chimed in and took hold of Erika's shoulder. "Come on we don't need to harass Kida-kun any longer."

It was a good thing that Kyohei knew this topic was getting awkward and that he didn't want to bother with it any longer. As Kida walked away he tried to shrug his shirt up higher in attempt to hide that damn mark.

* * *

A couple of days went by and dragged on for hours and hours. School made him sleepy as the teachers talked in monotones. He swore that some of them just liked to hear their voice or even solve the problems they put on the board. At least he was able to be with his best friend after classes and let some of his worries fade away. But he always felt the chain around his neck, which made him think about the moment in the Informant's house. It had been a week and still no text message from Izaya nor had they seen each other in person.

Why was he getting so frustrated over this? It had to be a good thing that Izaya hadn't contacted him since then. Except in classes he always took his phone out and trailed down to Izaya's number. A text wouldn't hurt. He had to text the older male to yell at him for that disgusting thing he did and then not talk to him after! Did that mean he wasn't good? Was the male bored? So many thoughts swarmed around his head that he almost claimed that he was going crazy over this.

He laughed inside his head, shoving his phone back in his pocket for the fifth time today. He was just getting frustrated because that damn Informant only used him AGAIN and he wanted so badly to tell him off or punch him. That's what he kept telling himself. There was no other reason to speak to the male.

"Kida are you okay? You keep looking at your phone?" Mikado asked once school was let out and the both of them were walking down the sidewalk.

"What?" Kida didn't even realize that he took his phone out this time, which made him slip it back into his pocket. "I'm fine, I was just seeing if I have any text messages." Kida placed a smile on as he stretched his hands out. Brown eyes glanced up at the sky; there were bunch of clouds in the grey sky. He wondered if the first snow fall would be today. "You're still coming over right?" His attention went back over to his best friend.

"Of course." Mikado gave the small adorable smile as the both of them headed down Kida's street. Lucky his house was close to the school so the walk wasn't that far. In a few minutes they reached his house.

Mikado and he were walking into the kitchen to get some snacks just as there was a knock on the door. "Hold on Mikado, I'll get it."

Once Kida reached the door, it didn't seem like he needed to open or greet whoever it was. The guest seemed to have opened the door casually by themselves. Kida's feet froze up as he took in the familiar black jacket with the fur trimming. He took another step closer making sure to keep his voice low. "W-what are you doing here?" He hissed.

Izaya smirked, shoving past the blonde. "No need to hide that you invited another guest over." Izaya spoke rather loudly, spinning around to face the blonde with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Besides, I thought I had to show up to for Masaomi-kun sooner or later…you seemed to be very anxious about things. I watched you daily open your cell phone. Thinking about me?"

"Fuck no!" Kida shouted softly, still keeping his voice down. "I was ready to beat your ass up for just..just..doing that nasty thing in the hallway!"

Izaya laughed, turning around to head into the kitchen, Kida awkwardly trailed behind. Mikado's blue eyes blinked a couple of times. "Izaya-san?"

A small smirk appeared on Izaya's face, as he was rummaging through the refrigerator like he owned the place. "Sorry to budge in on you guys like this...Masaomi must have forgotten that him and I already planned to hang out."

Kida's lip twisted, annoyed how friendly the raven hair male was being and making up some stupid lies. He would never ask to hang out with the Informant. Mikado scratched the side of his face. "Is..is that so? Am I intruding?"

"No!" Kida said right at the end of his friend's sentence.

"Of course not, any friend of Kida's is a friend of mine." Izaya pulled out a bag of chips and three cans of soda. "Why not let us sit and get to know each other?"

Mikado agreed to that and headed into the living room over to the small table, it was the usual spot where they ate snakes after school. The table was low so they sat on the ground and it was the perfect spot to watch television.

Izaya was happily following Mikado into the living room before he felt the blonde grab hold of his forearm, tugging him back. He let his head lean backwards to catch the blonde's anger face. "Remember the deal? I'm doing whatever you say so don't hurt Mikado." Kida mumbled, pushing the male away from him as he went ahead and sat across from Mikado. Izaya smirked, following the blonde and took the front end of the table, sitting in between the two friends.

Izaya passed out the cans of soda. Kida reached for a potato chip, munching on it slowly. Brown hues took a peak over at the older male. He wondered what the male had been doing the whole week that didn't involve him.

"Have you gotten use to Ikebukuro yet Mikado?" Izaya asked, taking a sip out of the soda.

"Y-yeah, I have. I like it a lot." Mikado did a half smile, eating a chip.

Kida couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole situation, he didn't like that the two of them were meeting. He wanted to protect his best friend yet there was nothing he could do, he couldn't kick Izaya out.

The three of them went silent as the news came on about some gang issues going around nearby. If they can only get by with just watching television then that would be great. Kida didn't have to worry about anything. A couple of seconds went by and then minutes. Things seemed to be okay, which made the blonde relax a little. The relaxness only lasted for a couple of seconds, a cold hand slid over Kida's under the table. The blonde's eyes darted over to the table like he could see through the wood and see how Izaya was trying to take hold of his hand. "B-back off!" Kida shouted loudly, flinging his hand under the table up in the air. His hand came in contact with the wood, making his hand flinch. Izaya still had a tight hold of the blonde's index finger.

Mikado glanced over to Kida in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Bug.." Kida mumbled up an excuse as he tried to wiggle his hand away from the older males. Izaya placed his elbow on the table, letting his cheek rest against his palm while his red eyes were on the tv. Of course that annoying smirk was there too.

Their hands kept moving around under the table as Kida's feeble attempts to break free always lost. Oblivious Mikado sat there, taking a sip of his drink as he munched on the bag of chips. Kida dug his nails into the Informant's skin, which finally made Izaya pull his hand back.

"So Mikado..I heard lots about you from Kida. Have you heard anything about me?"

Kida's bottom lip twitched from Izaya's question. He never spoke of Mikado to Izaya, damn that guy for always making up lies.

"No..." Mikado said placing down the soda can.

Izaya's red eyes danced over to the brown ones. "You should tell him Kida.." He paused for a second, letting his foot hit against the blonde's crotch roughly. The blonde's eyes widened as he bit back a gasp. "..tell him how close we are~"

For a second the blonde was lost for words, both of his hands gripped tightly into a fist as he held back the urge to groan or whimper. The male's foot was rubbing harshly against his crotch, making his heart thump louder and quicker. Not being able to help it, his cheeks grew a light shade of red, as his eyes adverted down. He knew Mikado and Izaya's eyes were both on him. When Kida didn't speak the male's foot only rubbed quicker and harder.

"..W-we are r-really close." Kida mumbled out softly, growing uncomfortable down below. Even though the blonde answered the older male's question, Izaya still let his foot rub the boy's crotch. Afraid that some sort of sound would escape his lips as his member grew hard he bit his bottom lip.

Izaya took that as an opportunity to talk more. "Masaomi was very shy at first. Though once we became..closer he began to talk more." Red eyes were staring at Kida, taunting him. "In fact Mikado you should have seen how cute he was then. He couldn't take his hands off of me. Always wanting to cling close and have friendly hugs. I think he was very fond of me."

_Bull shit._ Kida yelled in his head. _Lies, lies, and more lies. _Even if he so badly wanted to say something, he couldn't. His mouth was tightly closed as the older male talked on and on. "..One time Kida came to me for help. There were tears in his eyes, so I knew I had to comfort him. I brought him into my arms…"

Before the Informant could finish, Kida slammed his fist on the wooden table not caring about the stinging afterwards. "S-shut u..a-ah..up!" That's it the older male had done it. A weird noise just escaped the blonde's lip, making him cover his mouth with his hand. Izaya seemed pleased at the reaction, letting his foot move away. Mikado on the other hand was lightly blushing, letting his blue eyes stare at the table. What was he suppose to say to his friend now? Sorry we were having some fun under the table?

He pushed that to the side, as he abruptly stood up, pointing to the door. "Out!" He barked at the Informant.

The raven hair male tilted his head slightly up, as a fake pout left his mouth. "But I just got.."

Once again Kida interrupted him. "OUT!"

Izaya smirked, standing up with his hands in his pockets. "Yes, yes." He gave a small nod to the unmoved Mikado and took a step toward Kida. The blonde automatically took a step back. "Remember come over to my house tomorrow..it's part of the game we are playing~"

The older male left the room and the sound of the door opening and then closed. Once Izaya was gone a loud sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he fell back onto the ground. "Sorry Mikado.." Was the only words he could manage to say.

"Is Izaya-san bothering you Kida?" Mikado asked; finally looking over to his friend. It was hard to tell what his best friend was thinking. For some reason his friend seemed to be in deep thought. Except Kida couldn't make out what his friend was thinking, but he held such a sincere look..like he wanted to make sure Kida knew that Mikado would be there for him.

A soft smile spread across his lips, shaking his head. "Izaya…is always like that. Just forget what happened before, he was just being a bastard."

Mikado nodded his head, if he was going to say something to him it seemed like he totally forgot when he saw his phone vibrate. He grabbed it, standing up quickly. "I-I almost forgot..I have to be somewhere today! I'm sorry Kida." He quickly grabbed his shoes and shoved them on.

In confusion, Kida tilted his head to the side. "What got you all excited?"

Mikado's cheeks burned red, which made the blonde even more curious. "I-it's nothing.."

This was the first time Mikado never told him in detailed what he was doing. It was rather odd, but he couldn't bug his friend anymore since Mikado was already heading to the door. "I'll text you later!" Once they said their quick good-byes Mikado left, making Kida wonder if his friend was going on a date. Mikado's cheeks were burning bright red, and he always did get embarrassed about girls. Though no girl would approach a shy guy like him, nor would he attempt to get a girl. Was it Anri?

His phone broke his thoughts as he heard it vibrate. He picked it up, not surprised to see Izaya's name there.

_Masaomi-kun better fixed that problem in his pants soon ;]_

Kida's cheeks went red, quickly texting the Informant back.

_You didn't get me hard! . Stupid old man!_

In a few seconds he already got a responds from Izaya.

_How rude~ I'm not that old. Besides anymore negative comments about me and I'll make sure to have this game much more fun for me~ just wait until you see what I have planned for you tomorrow!_


	6. Sick temptation

After a bunch of non-stop messages back and forth last night, Kida finally got some sleep. He didn't even know why he was actually keeping the bickering text messages for an hour with Izaya. All the raven hair male did was tease him. It would have been easier to just turn his phone off, but for some reason he couldn't leave the older male alone.

Morning finally came as the night went by quickly. The blonde was dreading going over to the informant's apartment. His lower lip twitched when he realized what happened when he was there last. This time he had to be more alert and prepared.

After going through some of his clothes he picked out some jeans and a black t-shirt with a white sweatshirt over it. He also still had on the dog tag Izaya gave him. It was always around his neck, but he always hid it under his shirt. But the cold metal against his soft skin always reminded him that it was on him.

On the news it said that snow was supposed to come soon, though he didn't know if soon meant a week or a day from now. It was late in November and he was kind of excited to get some snow. It made him remember all the times Mikado and him use to go sledding together or snowboarding.

He remembered last year was the first time Mikado, Anri, and him all went sledding. It was rather fun since it was Anri's first time going. She was rather nervous at first, but in the end they all were laughing together. He shut his eyes closed for a brief second enjoying the memories that he held dear inside him.

It was only for a few seconds, since he remembered he needed to get a move on or he felt like something bad would happen if he was late to Izaya's place. Tucking his cell phone in his jean pocket he headed out into the windy late morning air.

He soon stood in front of the older male's door, hesitant to knock on it. Except he didn't need to, because the older male was one step ahead of him and opened the door for the blonde.

"Masaomi-chan~ You finally came. I was so lonely." He said in a fake whinny voice, grabbing the boy's wrist before he could speak and yanked him inside.

The informant was pulling the blonde over to the big open room where a desk with a bunch of papers and pens scattered on it and also a computer. There was a television and a rather large couch too. It was rather a plain looking room; of course Izaya wouldn't care about that.

Just as they stopped walking Kida's phone vibrated from his pocket. He went to retrieve it to see the front screen said; _one new text from Mikado._

Before he had the chance to flip his cell phone open, Izaya already took his phone. Kida's honey colored eyes shot the older male a look. "Hey! Give it back!"

"That's no way to talk to your master." Izaya snickered, dangling the phone just out of the younger male's reach just to annoy the boy even more.

Kida made attempts to snatch his phone back, but Izaya was always quicker. "Mikado left your house in a rush yesterday, don't you think?" Izaya said in that low voice that brought shivers to anyone.

"So what?" Kida barked back, stumbling forward when he tried to jump up and reach his phone. "He said he forgot he had to be somewhere." He didn't mention that he thought his best friend had a date with his other close friend.

"He didn't tell you that he had a _very_ important date?"

Those words made the blonde finally stop his attempts to get his phone and stay still. He stared blankly at the older male. He was wondering if the informant was just lying to him or not. Part of him wanted to believe the older male, because he wanted Anri and Mikado to be happy. "H-how do you know?"

Izaya let out a small laugh. "I am an informant after all."

"Tell me who he was with. It was Anri right?"

Izaya had Kida's phone open, reading through Mikado's text. His red eyes glanced over to the boy with a sly smirk. Not responding right away, he quickly used his fingers to text Mikado:

_Sorry, I can't get to you now...I'm with Izaya ALL day long~3_

When the informant was done texting he tossed the boys phone on his messy desk. "Do you really think I'll give you an answer without something in return?" He cooed, taking a few steps forward which made the blonde retreat backwards.

This made the boy slightly nervous. "..W-well..I'm playing this stupid game.." He mumbled softly, taking another step backwards as the male went forward.

"Oh? But that isn't part of this." He grinned, stepping forward. "I need more from you, and then I'll give you the answer."

As Izaya's pace quickened, Kida quickly moved backwards which caused him to hit the arm of the couch and tumbling over the side so that his feet were dangling off the side. In no time the informant was hovering over the blonde. The poor boy's heart started to thump faster as he made an attempt to sit up but was harshly pushed down again by Izaya.

"So want the answer?" Izaya whispered, moving his face closer to the boy's.

For a second Kida didn't know what to say. But his curiosity of his best friend's life was over powering that he needed to know. "Yes I do."

Izaya grinned, moving even closer. Their lips seemed to be inches away from each other. Kida was sure the price he needed to pay for the answer would be a kiss. That means this would be the second time kissing a guy. His first was a bad experience due to the informants fault. The kiss in the alley with the random guy was weird. It didn't feel right. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss Izaya. Would it be the same as the other guy? Disgusting? Slowly, his eyes started to close like he was ready to be kissed.

The male's warm breath tickled against his lips. They were so close that Kida fidgeted from being anxious, but then he felt the older male move away. When Kida opened his eyes, Izaya was already standing up. It made a frown come across his lips. That was the second time they didn't kiss, since he was pretty sure if you have sex you should kiss.

Was there something wrong with his lips? One of his hands slipped up on to his lips, slowly brushing his fingers across them. They seemed normal. His eyes were on the informant, who's eyebrows were furrowed. It seemed like the male was thinking about something, but what?

After a few seconds of silence, Izaya's eyes laid on the boy who was still lying on the couch. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He teased taking a couple of steps closer to the couch.

Kida's cheeks went red as he remembered two fingers were still on his lower lip and how he was vulnerably laying on the couch. Also his sweatshirt and t-shirt were lifted up a little so part of his stomach was showing.

"N-no!" Kida quickly jumped to his feet, moving to the other side of the couch almost as if he was using it as a blockage from the older male. Izaya had an eyebrow raised, holding in a chuckle.

After a moment of silence, Izaya spoke up. "So to get your answer about your dear friends date you will have to be my personal maid today~!"

"…" Kida glared at the older male from across the couch. "You mean butler."

Izaya laughed, walking into another room which only made Kida follow in a far distance. "Don't be silly Masaomi-chan...I meant maid."

"No." Kida growled.

"Yes~!" Izaya cheered, opening a closet door and started to rummage through things.

The blonde let out a loud sigh, letting his eyes shut tightly. "Fine Izaya, if you want to call it that way." He knew that he was never going to win a fight with the older male, so if he wanted to call him a 'maid' then he was just going to have to deal with it. It wasn't like he…

"Look what I found Masaomi-chan~!" Izaya interrupted the blonde's thoughts as Kida opened his eyes in shock.

Izaya was holding up a maids outfit! A fucking full outfit of one. It made Kida's stomach clench up uncomfortably. "..I-I never knew you had a fetish for cosplayers." He grumbled under his breath.

The informant took a step forward, leaning closer to the blonde's ear. "You're wrong, I have a fetish for Kida Masaomi cosplaying."

Kida's cheeks went bright red again, this time he swore they got even redder then before. His heart started to thump faster and that odd feeling started to tingle inside him again. "I'm not getting in that thing."

"Yes you are~"

"No I'm not!"

Instead of doing the same bickering as before, Izaya decided to do it the forceful way and shove the blonde up against the wall. His red eyes gleaming into the honey colored eyes. "You are, because it is also part of the game." Izaya let that evil smirk come across his face as he tossed the outfit at the blonde. "Maybe you can do a little strip tease while you're at it?"

Kida's body stiffened up. There was no way in hell he would do a strip tease in front of Izaya Orihara. Besides, it wasn't like he did strip teases on a daily basis; in fact he didn't even know how to do one. That should be a girl's job.

"No!" He grumbled, shoving the outfit back at the older male. He fidgeted around slightly. "Y-you really are a big old pervert."

Izaya let out a tsking noise as he grabbed hold of the boy's wrist. "No need to be so shy. It's just you and me~" He smirked, placing his lips against the blonde's neck which made him squirm more.

Izaya quickly placed the outfit back into the boy's arms. "Let's see this show then." He said in an overly cheerful voice as he took a couple of steps back to get a good view of the blonde.

Except Kida didn't budge, he was way to embarrassed to even try a strip tease. Besides there was no way he would be seen in a maids outfit. No, no, no!

"Well?" Izaya urged. "I guess you want me to hurt Saki or Mikado..that is fine by me~"

That got a small reaction out of Kida. His shoulder twitched slightly, as his eyes slowly dragged down to his shirt. Shaky hands dropped the maids outfit to the floor so that his hands were on the end of his shirt, tugging on it lightly. _This was all for his friends. He couldn't let any of them get hurt. _

His hands slowly began to rise up, though he found the slowness and silence more awkward which only made his hands start to move faster. The raven hair male was rather amused how the younger boy was acting. It was always fun to get the stubborn type to be embarrassed and shy. Izaya let his hands grip onto the boys. "You're doing it all wrong." Izaya smirked. "Don't worry, I'll just help you instead."

His grip tightened on the boy's hands as he quickly spun them around so that Kida was now not leaning against the wall and was shoved onto the ground. Izaya crawled over the blonde with a smirk still attached. "I asked for a simple strip tease, but it seems like I have to put matters in my own hand."

The way the older male spoke, made the blonde' lips numb; unable to get words out. He was starting to think that a strip tease might have been better then letting the male do it. Izaya got started on the male's sweatshirt, tugging it off rather quickly since there was another shirt underneath it.

"When you do a strip tease you got to go really slow and seduce the watcher~" Izaya cooed, letting his cold fingers brush the blonde's skin very lightly as he slowly tugged the t-shirt farther and farther. The light touches made Kida's stomach muscles tense up. He didn't dare look up into the red eyes. Each touch was agonizing and it dragged on. Izaya purposely slide two fingers over the males nipple when he reached the others bit down on his bottom lip, making sure that a sound wouldn't escape.

"What's wrong?" Izaya tilted his head to the side as he slipped the males shirt off. "Are you shivering in pleasure or fear?"

"N-none." Kida whispered softly, tilting his head to the side.

"Hmph." Izaya pouted, letting his fingers clutch onto the chain of the dog tag around the boy's neck. He quickly tugged on it, making sure Kida's upper body was tugged up as Izaya sat on the male's legs. "It's your turn then." His red eyes trailed down to the boy's pants, still having a good grip of the chain. "Take it off~"

Izaya's breath tickled the blonde's red face as he glanced down at his pants. His breaths were slightly deeper due to Izaya's teasing before. His hands crawled over to his pants slowly undoing the zipper and button.

Izaya licked his lower lip as he watched the blonde nervously take his pants off. The raven hair male had to admit he just wanted to push the blonde down and claim him as his own once again. But no he couldn't do that, he wanted to tease the other more. He loved each reaction he got out of the blonde.

Finally, the blonde got his pants off so that he was only left in his boxers. "Mm~" Izaya let go of the chain and moved his lips back over to the crook of the blonde's neck. "Now let me reward you." Without another word, Izaya bit into the blonde's soft skin. That earned a loud gasp from Kida.

Izaya sucked on the skin, tugging on it lightly as he listened to the younger male's pants and gasp. After a minute Izaya broke free from the male's neck and tugged the blonde to his feet.

"That was the lamest reward." Kida grumbled, crossing his arms.

Izaya laughed, picking up the maids outfit. "You liked it, I can tell by the look on your face." He tilted his head to the side. "Now, time for the best part."

The informant could see the blonde ready to make a dash for it so he quickly took hold of the boy's wrist again. "Looks like I have to do everything~"

"Don't you dare put that on me!" Kida snapped, waving his arm around frantically which only made Izaya grip on tighter.

Kida continued to shout random things and also squirmed around when the older male tried to put the outfit over his head. Izaya had to admit the young boy was putting up a good fight right now. Kida even got his hand free a few times from the informant, but only a few seconds later their hands would be linked again.

The older male shoved the blonde up against the wall again. It was probably the position they were in that got Kida to freeze up. Izaya placed his knee in between the boy's legs forcefully opening them as he used his free hand to grip the male's blonde locks to keep him in place. "Got you~" Izaya grinned.

With the blonde held in place it was a lot easier to shove on the maids outfit. It was one of the normal outfits that maids usual wear. The casual black and white style that puffed out at the end and had lace around the edges of the bottom of the outfit. The top was somewhat big, because well obviously Kida didn't have any breast to fill that in.

The blonde's head hung low, not being able to look at the older male in the eye. It was way to awkward! He would never be dead caught in a girlie outfit and he never had the desire to wear one. And here he was in one of the most girlish outfits.

"You suck, fucking old man." Kida grumbled under his breath which only made Izaya laugh.

The older male placed a small black and white bow in the male's hair, slowly sliding two fingers under Kida's chin. "I want to take a good look at you with your head up~"

The informant lifted the boy's chin up which nearly made his hand drop back to his side. His red eyes took in everything he saw. The blonde's cheeks were bright red as he looked just about ready to cry in embarrassment. Both of his small hands gripped tightly at the bottom of the maids outfit.

The older male got lost in the moment, which he let the young boy's face turn away from his. "S-stop staring..." Kida mumbled, still blushing deeply.

Izaya's skin tingled at the sight before him, licking his bottom lip. So many things wondered through his mind. Did he want to embrace the boy? Laugh at him? Or humiliate him? Or what if…

Before he could finish his thoughts the raven hair male let out a harsh laugh out loud, taking steps backwards from Kida. What the hell was he thinking about? The blonde meant nothing to him. He was only a pray from his boredom. It wasn't like his specifically picked the boy out. That made his laughter die down as a frown appeared on the raven hair male's frustrated face.

He snatched the boy's wrist again and started to drag him back into the empty looking room. Kida stumbled after the older male trying to keep up with him. Once Izaya turned back around he gave his usual smirk to the young teen, back to his normal self. He took a seat on the couch, placing his feet on the small table next to it.

"Make me some tea~"

Kida's eyebrow twitched, this really sounded like he was a maid for Izaya. "Fine old man."

Izaya grabbed hold of the back of the maid's outfit, which made Kida jump up slightly. "You have to say Okay Orihara-san~ For today that is what you will call me." Red eyes seem to look deep into the brown ones. "Say it."

The blonde squirmed slightly, placing his index fingers together as his face started to get red again. "..Okay…O-ori…Or-orihara-san." He said softly, quickly turning around to head into the kitchen.

Now that he was alone he noticed that Izaya's normal assistant wasn't here today. It must be her day off. He started to make the tea, thinking it was best if he didn't met with Namie. The last time he saw her, she saw Izaya's dick shoved up his ass. That wasn't such a welcoming greeting.

The tea didn't take long to make, and he poured it into a small cup and headed over to Izaya who was still sitting on the couch. Though right now his eyes were closed, with his head tilted back slightly.

Seeing the older male like that, made him seem so defenseless it was almost as if he wasn't some crazy fucked up manipulator guy. He actually seemed peaceful. Kida shook his head a few times. What the fuck was he thinking? No, that guy will always be crazy! That's when a small smirk spread across his face. This was the perfect time to get back at the older male, but what can he do?

Beat him up, try to put the maids outfit on him, or pour the hot tea on him? Without noticing it, his face got closer to the males while he was thinking. He honestly didn't know why he had the urge to move in closer, but he did anyway. Well, up until those red eyes opened staring blankly at the boy.

It didn't even take him a second to freak out. He quickly moved backwards, forgetting about the small table which made him stumble over and fall on the ground. While that happened he tried to keep the tea inside the cup, but it fell out once he landed on the ground and spilled on him.

"Ow!" Kida yelped out, shaking the hot liquid off of his hands.

His mind was focused on the stinging on his upper thighs, but he could have sworn the moment he said 'ow' Izaya had jumped up from the couch. And the next moment his cold hand brought Kida up to his feet. "Your pathetic~" Izaya sneered, eyes glancing down at maid's outfit that was now covered with tea. "Now you ruined the outfit."

When he heard Izaya say those words his heart sank. Was he silly to think that Izaya rushed over to him just because he got hurt? The raven male never cared about any of that he should have known..should have not cared. But still he kept his head hung over. _Right I'm just a toy of your amusement aren't I Izaya?_

With the blonde not talking, Izaya got rather annoyed. "Take it off." He growled, shaking the blonde to get him back to his sense. Though the blonde didn't talk and it annoyed the raven hair male even more. _Was the kid really in pain over that tea?_

With a swift movement Izaya tugged the outfit off, leaving the blonde in his boxers again. "You should listen to orders from your master." The raven hair male sighed, throwing the maids outfit on to the ground. Frowning slightly the informant scratched the back of his head. He had other things planned for the blonde in the outfit, but now the tea had ruined that. A small smirk went across his lips. Though there were other things the blonde could do. "Punishment time~"

That made Kida finally look back up at the older male. "Huh?"

"Punishment for ruining the outfit. Your such a bad maid Masaomi~" Izaya sat down on the couch, shoving the boy to his knees. "Nn, suck on it." Izaya said straight out, using his index finger to point to his jeans.

Kida's eyes widened, he started to shake his head no but Izaya gripped the chain again around the blonde's neck. "Suck on it or I'll fuck you real good and hard this time." His voice sounded dangerous and it made Kida cringe.

"Okay.." Kida mumbled softly, letting his hands reach from the older male's jeans. This was better than getting fucked right? Or was he thinking it was better to not get fucked while knowing he was a toy?

Izaya gave the chain a harsh tug, which made Kida's head jerk forward and coughed slightly. "You mean, yes Orihara-san."

"..Yes, Orihara-san." He muttered, which got Izaya to let go of the chain and lean back against the couch.

Kida slowly unzipped the male's jeans. This will be the first time he ever did something like this. He wondered if he was even good at it. Would the raven hair male be moaning? Or laughing at him? The whole time he unzipped the male's pants he saw those red eyes laughing at him. That answered his question.

His hands slowly went into the male's boxers and pulling out the raven hair male's member. His eyes were always adverted away from the scene in front of him. How can he look at something so wrong? Doing this with the person he hated…or _claimed_ to hate.

"Are you nervous?" Izaya asked in a mocking tone, sliding one of his hands in the back of the blonde's hair making sure to get a good grip of the blonde locks.

Kida didn't answer the male; instead very slowly he placed his mouth close to the male's member. He couldn't find it in him to put his mouth over it. Izaya who was never a patient person, greedily shoved the boy's mouth onto his member. This caused the honey colored eyes to widen as he coughed by the odd feeling.

"Your suppose to move your mouth." The raven hair male used his hand in the back of the blonde's head to forcefully move the boy's mouth deeper and then back up to the tip and then back down. He did it quickly to cause the blonde to gag almost ever time. The older male even noticed the boy's eyes getting watery.

"Why don't you try yourself?" Izaya smirked, but still let his hand stay on the back of the blonde's head just in case.

Kida shut his eyes tightly, letting his mouth slowly move up and down, while the older male commanded the blonde to use his tongue. The poor blonde did as he was told and let his warm tongue glide across the shaft.

"Keep going~" Izaya still had that smirk on his face when Kida took a peak at the informants face. There was no source of pleasure there. It seemed like the older male wasn't even enjoying this, only the joy of humiliating Kida.

The blonde moved his head up and down, letting his mouth try to touch every part of the male's member. He went slowly not even realizing that the informant had now shut his eyes or that Izaya's grip tightened and tugged on his hair. "Faster."

The blonde moved his head faster, not slowing down for a second. The room was almost silent; not counting the couple coughs the blonde made.

"Mm~" Izaya said softly, which made Kida's cheeks turn red. The older male just made a sound, even if it was the smallest sound. It caused him to take another peak at Izaya. Who had one red eye open watching the blonde. That evil grin appeared on his face and he was sure the older male was up to something.

"More~!" Izaya said as he made a loud moaning sound. At that time, Kida didn't know that was just a fake moan because it caught him off guard. He realized it was fake when the male's cum entered his mouth which made him back away quickly once the male's hand was away.

It seemed like the older male just wanted to surprise him with his release and it wasn't fun at all. He felt like spitting it all out but the older male didn't let him. Instead he was forced to swallow it all down his mouth.

"That looks good on you." Izaya snickered, zipping his jeans back up as he nodded his head over to the cum that dripped out of the side of the blonde's lips. He blushed deeply again and wiped it away.

Without warning, Izaya pounced on top of Kida. "Now it's my turn~" He leaned his face close to the blonde's "I'll show you how it's done."

The older male quickly moved down to Kida's boxers, licking his lips as he shrugged off the thin fabric. To his surprise the older male paused for a second and glanced up at the young boy. "My, my Masaomi your hard already~"

Kida's lip twisted up, turning his head to the side. Shit, he forgot that he started to feel uncomfortable in his lower area before. He couldn't understand why the stupid old man had even got him hard. He remembered seeing the male's eyes closed and fake moans turning him on. How sickening.

"Shut up."

"My pleasure~" Izaya cheered, and gratefully let his mouth move onto the boy's member. Right away the older male moved up and down quickly which earned the blonde to shiver and lightly moan.

After a few bobs up and down Izaya let his mouth near the tip of the boy's member, slowly trailing his tongue in circles. "Do you like that?" He asked, letting one of his hands reach up and pinch the boy's nipple. "Does it turn you on more?"

As the older male spoke, he continued to use light touches, wanting to torture Kida from the sudden change of movements of the fast pace to slowing down. Kida squirmed uncomfortably, moaning as his body was craving for more. More from which Izaya was not giving, he only let his tongue touch the tip, while his free hand would use two fingers and lightly touch the boy's member playfully.

Kida's lower lip was trembling from the teasing touches. He desperately wanted to scream for more, but he couldn't let himself stoop that low. Izaya could tell the boy was struggling, which only made him continue. He lightly sucked on the tip, watching Kida.

"S-stop!" Kida gasped out, tilting his head back. "P-please..just..just touch me more!" He finally gave in, not being able to help the feeling of wanting to be touched. He placed his hand over his mouth after the words came out.

Izaya thought it was rather cute and decided to give the boy what he wanted. Finally, he moved back down on the boy's member and sucked roughly on it. Letting his teeth glide across it too. "You like things rough don't you?" Izaya teased, sucking on the boy's member still while he tugged on the blonde's nipple.

"Nghh~" Kida's back arched not being able to help the moans of pleasure that left his lips. Maybe Izaya was right and he was some sick creature who liked getting touched by the person he hated. Everything in this picture was so wrong..but felt so good. It was the temptation of the older male's voice..his face..the teasing words..and the pleasure that finally got Kida to release himself. Izaya had no problem swallowing it all and let the blonde pant softly to himself as Izaya sat up.

"Next I think I'll have you wear an apron with no clothes~" Izaya teased the younger boy, who regained his strength now and quickly shoved the older male onto the couch.

"Y-you are the creepest pervert ever~"

Izaya snickered; trailing his hands down the blonde's back. "You're a pervert too…shoving someone down without any clothes on."

Kida quickly jumped up, placing his boxers on as he muttered. "Your hopeless." While his face was bright red.

_Oh yeah..so much for being alert and prepared this time._


	7. Not yours but mine

_Hey guys, sorry but this chapter doesn't have to much Izaya in it! D: so I kinda rushed through it, because I just had to kinda well write this part in the story cause it comes together in the next chapter I just wanted to break it up into two parts. Promise there will be Kizaya in the next chapter3 XDD_

* * *

Not only did the blonde find Izaya Orihara the most fucked up man on the Earth, he also found out the guy was a sick pervert, bastard, cosplay fetish guy, manipulator, and the list could go on forever. Oh, and let's not forget about the worst part of all…the blonde couldn't get the raven hair male out of his mind.

_ In school – he looked to see if Izaya text'ed him_

_ With friends – he thought about how he had to protect them from Izaya_

_ Sleeping – the male was in his dreams_

The strange thing was Kida Masaomi knew that he would **never** like a guy like that. Plus he wasn't even gay. Even though he already had sex with the older male and sucked him off..oh and Izaya sucked him off too. What was their relationship? It wasn't sex buddies…definitely not friends.

_What was between us?_

A loud sigh escaped Kida's lips as he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. His cell phone was in hand as he waited for his best friend to get back to him. It was getting rather annoying to wait for the text message. He needed to know what the hell was going on today! It was driving him insane! A few hours had passed since he was last at Izaya's house and the scene kept replaying in his head

* * *

** flashback**

_After the blonde got his clothes on again, his eyes drifted over to his cell phone that was still on the desk. Mikado had texted him before but Izaya had stolen the phone. The thought made his lip twitch slightly. Izaya had texted Mikado something before he placed the phone on the desk…it better have not been anything bad. _

_ Also, Mikado was acting a bit strange lately. "Oh!" His thoughts disappeared as he looked back at the older male who was resting on the couch. "I did everything you said..now tell me was Anri on a date with Mikado?"_

_ A loud sigh left the informants lips as he quickly jumped to his feet and inched over to the boy. "You really think you're done with these jobs today? You just have begun my little blonde." Izaya smirked, trailing his index finger down the blonde's cheek._

_ So for the rest of the day Kida was doing all sorts of odd jobs around the house for Izaya. Not to mention the raven hair male made him cosplay again and this time he wore a school girl uniform. It was a plaid skirt that was way to short and a button down white shirt with a blue bow. Anytime the older male got a chance he would try to do perverted things. Like nibble on the blonde's ear or whisper dirty things. It was almost as if the older male was looking for attention while the blonde worked. If the blonde wasn't looking at Izaya, then he would be focused to. _

_ Near the end of the day, Kida finally crossed his arms, glaring at the male. "Now tell me was it Anri?"_

_ "That is…" Izaya paused for a second, letting a grin come across his sly face. "Incorrect."_

_ "…" Kida was completely dumbfounded at that. Anri was the only other person Kida ever saw Mikado hang around. How could it not be Anri? Things always seemed heated up when they were close together. Was he wrong when he thought they liked each other? Or was Izaya just lying? "Then who was it?"_

_ Izaya spun around the blonde, snatching Kida's phone off the desk and placing it back in the young boy's hands. "Sorry, you only get one question and you got an answer already. Bye-bye~!"_

_

* * *

_

Kida let out a groan of frustration. The informant was such a sly person, and it was really starting to tick him off. With a soft pout he rolled over to his side. Earlier he texted Mikado to ask him personally what he did the other day and was still waiting for a responds.

It took an hour to finally get a responds back from his best friend. Kida eagerly retreated the phone and flipped it open, which started there text exchanges.

_Mikado: Sorry Kida-kun but this really shouldn't be discussed over text!_

_ Kida: What if we met up and talk about it?_

_ Mikado: I actually have plans today o: And don't worry Kida-kun, I'll make sure to explain everything properly soon. Now isn't the best time. _

_ Kida: Hmph, this is a first..Mikado is keeping secrets from me. It better be a hot girlfriend that you captured ;D_

_ Mikado: It isn't like that! _

_ Kida: Haha, sure sure~ ..But what plans do you have today?_

_ Mikado: I'm suppose to be meeting..erm someone at the carnival today._

__Kida shut his phone, tilting his head to the side. Today..carnival? He abruptly stood up and dug his cell phone into his pocket. Today was a special day at the carnival, because it was couple's day. So only a couple could enter in the park today. That meant Mikado had another date!

To get to the bottom of this, Kida decided to head down to the carnival to check for himself. It was wrong to spy on his best friend, but he just couldn't help it. Wanting to know who Mikado had been sneaking around with was to tempting.

Just as he was a block away from his house he got another text message. He slowed down so he could read over the message:

_Haha, never-mind…it seems like the person will not be able to make it today. It looks like I bought two tickets for nothing…_

Kida's face cringed up a little. He could picture the defenseless short hair male standing in front of the carnival just about ready to cry. The guy was so sensitive and it killed to see Mikado hurt or upset. Maybe it was because Kida was his best friend so it hurt him to when the other was upset. The fact of his best friend standing there alone made his chest hurt. Without hesitation the blonde made up his mind and texted his friend back.

_Stay where you are!_

His feet moved at a quick pace, hoping that Mikado wouldn't make his own decision and walk away. Mikado helped him through a bunch of times when he was down, and now today was his time to repay the other back.

* * *

The raven hair informant spun around in his chair. Work was such a drag, but he had clients he had to see today. At least seeing the humans would be fun. He smirked, thinking about all the hopelessness faces he seen in the past weeks. They all wanted information from him, worries about their best friends or boyfriends/girlfriends. It was even better when they heard horrible information which made them break down into tears. It was so simple to break them.

With the wide window in front of him he was able to observe the people who walked past. He could make out the shy ones, who probably wouldn't make it in the town very long. The sly ones who betrayed others. Also gang members, which were very easy to spot out. And then his red eyes glimmered over to the blonde hair that passed by on the sidewalk. _Well, well..he seems to be in a hurry..that Kida Masaomi~ _

Izaya smirked, getting up from his chair. He hadn't contacted the blonde today, nor was even planning on it. But it seemed like the younger boy was in a hurry some place and that made things interesting. "I'm done~!" Izaya said in a childish voice, getting on his jacket.

"What about the clients?" Namie asked who was filing a few papers in big bins.

"Cancel them." Izaya shrugged, heading out the door. Haha how strange he was putting the blonde in front of his normal work...

* * *

Kida dodged the people on the streets, while he made his way quickly over to the carnival entrance. Luckily Mikado was still standing there, his blue eyes on Kida who was only a couple of inches away from the other trying to catch hold of his breath. "Why did you show up?"

"Because.." Kida panted softly, letting his honey color eyes rest on his friend. "We are going to go together~"

Mikado's eyes widened as a small blush crept across his cheeks. "K-kida-kun! ..You know this is couples day?" He murmured softly, taking a glance around like he was afraid someone would hear him. It was only natural for his friend to freak out over something like this. But his friend seemed even more bashful than before.

A sigh was let out of Kida's lips, tilting his head to the side playfully. "You already paid for the tickets..I don't want them to go to waste." His hand took hold of his friend's hand. To his surprise they were softer than before, almost like a girl's hand. He would have brought up the topic of who Mikado was waiting for, but Kida knew that it would hurt Mikado. That matter can wait just a little more, right now they were on a 'date'.

"W-we really shouldn't b-be holding hands!" Mikado's eyes were filled with nervousness and shyness.

"Don't be silly." Kida smirked, heading into the line. "You know how many fangirls we are going to get for going in as two guys? It's a perfect way to win over a girls heart~" He said in a dramatic tone which made Mikado shake his head.

"They are already on dates! We aren't stealing anyone."

The both of them moved up as people handed in their tickets, and then it was their turn. A girl working at the counter was glancing over at them with a smile on her face. "You guys can come over to me."

Kida shrugged his shoulder, tugging his shy friend along with him and handed the tickets in to the brunette female who kept secretly glancing at the both of them. She gave them both wristbands and told them it was okay to enter. "You two have fun~"

"Don't worry we will." Kida gave the female a wink, which he was pretty sure she squealed with happiness from those words.

There was a bunch of people already in the carnival, holding hands or kissing on the bench tables. Luckily today was one of those warm winter days where it was almost sixty degrees outside, so it was the perfect weather to have the carnival. There were many games on one side that also had food stands and to the other side were all the rides that people were already lining up for.

"What a perfect day to be out on a date~" Kida sighed, moving their linked hands back and forth. He could still tell that Mikado was a bit stiff.

To his surprise there was actually a bunch of other gay couples around the park. It was kind of weird, because some of them definitely checked him out and made him shiver from the weird looks he got. It seemed like more guys looked at him then girls which he wasn't planning on.

Their day started out with going on the rides at first. Mikado was scared at the ones that looked like it went really fast. Though with some begging, Kida got his friend to go on the rides. After the ones that spun a lot, Mikado's face was priceless, which made the blonde laugh and the black hair friend to blush.

"It isn't funny Kida-kun!" Mikado said after another ride he was forced to go on. This time he was leaning against a bench, having both of his hands on it.

"Haha, but your expressions really are funny." Kida laughed, looking around at the rides that they hadn't been on yet.

"No more rides." Mikado quickly said as he saw his friend's eyes wondering around. He held out one of his hands as a stop signal. "Let's play some games."

They played a bunch of games together, which they were both evenly matched. Many times they were laughing at silly moves they made or what odd prizes they got. It seemed like they were the only couple there that was really getting into the games. Most of the girls were complaining that they wanted a prize or a different one. Kida rolled his eyes as he watched a girl walk away. Those people really didn't know how to have fun and it sucked. Mikado and him were having so much fun even if they weren't on a real date. Kida easily teased Mikado who made cute expressions after being teased. And Mikado got to compliment on some of Kida's skills on the games.

Kida couldn't help but watch the fragile looking Mikado throw bean bags at cans. Was this how it was suppose to feel when people went on dates? Even though he pretended to be an expert on dating…he really was just a beginner at it. But…something was missing today and he couldn't catch on to what it was. His hand clutched his white sweatshirt in thought. It was fun being with Mikado and they always laughed and had many things to talk about. They got along and could hold hands…was that really what liking someone was about? Wasn't there suppose to be a special feeling involved to? Was he missing that or…

"Kida-kun!" Mikado tilted his head to the side as his face got close to the blonde's. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Kida glanced over to his friend, once his head tilted up it seemed like their faces were even closer than before.

Mikado's face stared blankly at his friends for a few moments, before backing away quickly as his face went bright red "I said we s-should get some ice c-cream." Mikado pointed over to the ice cream stand.

They both headed over to the small stand and ordered their own separate ice cream cones. Kida got chocolate chip mint, while Mikado had cookie dough. They found an empty bench to sit down and eat the ice cream in peace. Even if it was winter ice cream was still good to have, plus it felt the spring weather at the moment.

"That's strange…if you two are on a date then why two ice cream cones?" A voice next to Kida made the two friends nearly jump in surprise. For a second Kida nearly choked on his ice cream, because with the first glance the person looked exactly like Izaya…but he wasn't. The guy was probably a little shorter than the informant. And without the chilling red eyes, this guy had bright blue eyes just like the sky. His hair was smoky black and a few strands laid on his forehead. There was a playfully innocent smirk attached to the male's lips.

Mikado's face went bright red and he quickly retreated back to eating his ice cream, pretending like he didn't even notice the other male who sat next to Kida. "You should mind your own business." Kida grumbled to the look-like Izaya.

"Oh-ho don't tell me it's a one-sided love?" The dark hair male asked, inching closer to Kida as he bumped his elbow against the blonde's arm roughly and made his ice cream fall to the ground.

The blonde's eyes were focused on the ice cream that now dripping across the sidewalk, his lip twitching. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Me?" The shorter male jumped up from the bench. "I'm so honored that you asked! I'm Aoba Kurunuma. But you can just call me Aoba~" The male grinned, holding out his hand for a hand shake. "I've seen you guys around town before. You guys seem pretty close."

Kida really couldn't deal with another person who looked like Izaya and also had the same annoying attitude. He could have gotten pissed over the ice cream on the ground but he decided to stay calm. Well, tried to.

The blonde sighed, getting up as well. "We aren't dating." He lightly shoved the male's hand away from his. "Look why not go back to your date or something?" He turned his head over to Mikado and grabbed his friend's wrist to tug him up. "Let's go Mikado."

"So if it isn't a one-sided love then it's a love triangle?" Aoba commented, before the two friends were out of reach.

Kida glanced over his shoulder, looking over at the young male. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Aoba took a couple of steps forward, with grin on his face. "Mm I don't know...maybe it's the fact that I see you go in and out of Izaya's apartment."

Kida's face stiffened up and he could tell Mikado's eyes were on him. No one spoke for a few seconds, but when someone did it was Mikado who broke the silence. "I thought you didn't trust Izaya and that you hated him…?" Mikado's voice seemed almost like a whisper.

Before the blonde could speak Aoba spoke. "Heh, I don't think hate is the right word. Not when the blonde hair kid comes out of an apartment with a hickey on his neck." The young male snickered, sticking his tongue out at the both of them. It just seemed like this guy was trying to cause trouble and it was really starting to get to Kida. But what hurt him even more was the tightening grip of Mikado's hand on his own. When he looked over to his friend, Mikado was looking down at the ground with a expressionless face.

"Shut up!" Kida barked loudly, trying not to let his face go red. "..It…isn't like that." He spoke those words softly, just for Mikado to hear…he didn't want anything weird between them.

"Aha~" Aoba raised both his hands in the air, like a peace offering. "Even if it isn't like that..you should watch out, because in the end you're just going to be a piece of trash and get thrown out."

It was weird, but hearing someone else say those words made his chest clench up. He already knew that he was just a play thing, but hearing someone else say those words right in his face…hurt. He hated it. It shouldn't upset him, he should be glad that one day he wouldn't have to deal with the weird older male. He didn't understand why he had all these unnecessary emotions toward a cold hearted guy. And now he had to deal with Mikado. What would he say to his best friend? That he was getting sexually attacked by a guy? What a great mess he got into. At least the guy, Aoba decided to back off and walk somewhere else in the carnival.

* * *

Not to far from where they were another male was pacing outside the carnival entrance. That person was no other then Izaya Orihara. It would only take him a second to break into the carnival for free, because he was Izaya after all. The person who could do just about anything. But his legs were stopping him to do that and the pacing was trying to calm down his frustration.

_Just why am I so annoyed?_ The informant thought in his head, letting his switchblade pop open and then closed. He was frustrated, because the blonde had came over to his friend Mikado and moments ago he saw both of their happy faces. It pissed him off. Kida Masaomi wasn't suppose to be laughing and smiling with Mikado. He was suppose to be thinking only about him – Izaya Orihara.

Izaya made a tsking noise, sitting down on the bench as he tapped his foot on the ground. He didn't like when his play toys were going off on their own pretending to be on a date. But what pissed him off even more was how he was getting so annoyed thinking about _them_.

He placed his switch blade up to his lip as a sly smile came across his lip. Why should he give a shit what they were doing? All he had to do was show Mikado exactly what he and Kida were doing all these days.

_To show Mikado that Kida Masaomi was __**his **__and__** not **__Mikado's_


	8. Not yours but mine Part 2

_Finally I was able to write this chapter out. I had a 15 page paper due for school and it took up most of my time. Though thank god, I finally got that over with. I had to re-write this chapter because when I typed up a couple of papers I didn't like it..so eh I hope this came out better '^^_

_And like I said Kizaya was in this chapter ]_

* * *

Somehow the day turned out to be really awkward. The blonde's head was tilted to the right, making sure not to be looking at his friends face. Mikado seemed to be thinking the same thing, because his head was tilted to the left. What a mess.

The silence dragged on and on. Till finally, the both of the friends turned to face each other.

"Mik—"

"I wa—"

Talk about awkward. The two of them tried to say something, but both quickly snapped their mouths shut as their eyes were staring at each other. It seemed like they were both waiting to see who was going to talk first.

Kida let out a sigh, glancing toward the ground. "You go first." He mumbled softly, not really sure whether he wanted to hear the question or not. Since he had been found out that Izaya and him were getting into some pretty 'sexual' things.

"Well...I was just wondering about what Aoba said." Mikado scratched his head. There was a small pause, like his friend was trying to decide whether to say the next words or not. Except he finally spoke up, "Is there really something going on with you and Orihara?"

Honey eyes glanced up at his friend, shaking his head quickly. "I-I'm serious! There isn't anything going on." He bit his bottom lip, glancing away. He really wasn't sure what else to tell his friend. He didn't want to lie..but he didn't want to tell Mikado that he was being forced to do sexual things. It was his problem and he had to deal with it. It wasn't like he actually liked the older male; he just had to do these things to keep his best friend safe. That was all there was.

"Great. I'm glad to hear that." Mikado's stressed face finally seemed calm and peaceful as a bright smile spread on his face. Things were finally getting back to normal.

The blonde's eyes blinked a few times in daze as he stared at his friend. It was so easy to lighten the mood up with Mikado and so easy for his best friend to trust his words. It made a smile spread across his own face.

_Sorry for not telling you everything, Mikado._

At least things will be able to go back to the way things should be. They still had a little more time till the carnival ended, and they still hadn't played some of the games; which was a good way to drop the subject from before.

Kida grabbed Mikado's hand and grinned. "We shouldn't be standing here on our date~" He teased, making his friends face turn bright red.

He chuckled, tugging his friend over to the games. Of course, it always seemed like these games were rigid and rarely anyone won anything. Though finally the blonde was able to knock down all the cans. There weren't many good prizes, so he picked the small stuffed dog.

"Here." Kida handed Mikado the dog, scratching the back of his head. "I know you like dogs, so you can keep it."

"A-are you sure Kida-kun?" Mikado glanced down at the dog; wanting so badly to take it. He was happy to see Kida nod his head and he took the soft dog into his hands and smiled. "Thank you."

Unfortunately, they didn't win anymore prizes and it was time for them to head out. Even if they didn't win more, the two friends had fun the rest of the time. Laughing at the stupid throws they made or the jokes that they teased each other.

Being with Mikado was calming; after all they had been best friends for years. Kida was glad for that. He was glad for every second they spent together. But it still didn't let that uneasiness leave his stomach. He was rather confused with himself.

Mikado and him always had fun. It didn't matter what they were doing, whether it was nothing to hanging out and playing video games. Today was just like any other normal date. But still there was something missing from it, even if it was fake. He knew he was missing that sense of nervousness with being with the person you love, or having butterflies in your stomach. He might not be so good with love; but he knew that his feelings for Mikado were different feelings when he got with Izaya. That was a whole other story.

_I'm not in love with that bastard!_

_ I'm not in love with that bastard!_

_ I'm NOT in love with that bastard!_

"Mikado!" Kida called out to his friend once they were out from the carnival, and was standing just outside the back entrance. There was no one else around, and the blonde wanted to figure something out.

Mikado turned around to see that his friend had stopped walking, and was standing near the fence of the carnival. "What is it?" The young male took a couple of steps toward his blonde friend, letting their eyes met.

"Our date isn't complete yet." He spoke softly. It was guilty for doing this upon his best friend, but there was an answer he was trying to figure out. He may be an idiot for doing this, but it wasn't like he was cheating..hell he didn't belong to anyone.

_Belong…_

That word made him clutch onto his shirt, feeling the necklace Izaya had gave him the first time he went over the other's house. He quickly shook his head, letting his hand fall to his side."Usually there is a kiss involved in a date.."

"K-Kiss! But we were o-on a pretend d-date!" Mikado stuttered out in surprise, but before there were anymore comments the blonde pressed his lips to his best friend's lips.

It was wrong, and he knew it. He was only using his friend's lips to see whether those same feeling he got when Izaya touched him came to him when Mikado and him were close. Because, then he would have some understanding to it. He loved Mikado, he loved everything about his dear friend..but he wasn't so sure what kind of love that was.

In fact the kiss was awkward. It wasn't a deep kiss, and it didn't last long. Though it felt like forever. Mikado's face turned bright red as he squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body stiffened up. While Kida kept his eyes closed, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

When the kiss was broken, Mikado took a couple steps back, clutching onto his shirt. Kida slowly opened his eyes; realizing his thoughts were right. The kiss didn't have any spark or made him embarrassed. The kiss made him understand that he loved Mikado as a brother..or as a really close friend.

_Izaya Orihara. Exactly what feelings would he get if the Informant kissed him?_

"K-Kida-kun!" Mikado's loud shaky voice, made the blonde's thoughts disappear as he looked over to his embarrassed friend. "..T-there is something that I been meaning to tell y-you…"

Their conversation got cut off by a laugh, which made them both look over to see Aoba getting up to his feet. "This is seriously a live soap opera!" He snickered, sucking on a red lollipop as he made his way over to the two confused friends, who had no idea he was laying on the grass a couple of feet away. "Seriously, you two suck at love shit." He pointed the lollipop over to Mikado. "You are the shy guy who can't tell his friend his deep dark secret."

Aoba licked the side of the lollipop, watching the reaction of Mikado before turning his attention to Kida. "And you…you're the idiot who doesn't see anything."

"Haa?" Kida's brown eyes narrowed in on the Izaya-look-alike. "What is that suppose to mean?" He growled, not liking being called an idiot.

Aoba shook his head, an evil grin forming on his lips. "Mikado, I'll show you what a real kiss is..so pay close attention. This way you can win over the love of your life."

Without warning, Aoba shoved his lollipop into Mikado's mouth. Making the poor boy's eyes widen in surprised as he felt the cherry flavor enter his mouth. But that wasn't what made him really surprise. The next thing he noticed was Aoba shoving his best friend onto the fence and forcing his lips onto the others. This made the lollipop fall out of Mikado's mouth, before he could use his hand to take it out.

Once again he got forced into his kiss. What great luck he had. He tried to use his hands to shove Aoba away from him. But the slender, small male was quick and already grasped the blonde's wrist and held them above his head. Damn, even though this guy was smaller than him; he was stronger than him. _Fuck._

Mikado's body seemed to be frozen in horror as he watched the two guys kiss each other. Well, one of the guys forcing a kiss upon the other.

Kida's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, when he finally bit down on Aoba's bottom lip; which made the younger male hiss and move his lips away slightly. "Heh, you didn't tell me Mikado..this guy likes it rough. Don't worry two can play at that game."

Aoba's nails tug into the boy's wrist suddenly that it made the blonde gasp in surprise. With the blonde's mouth opened, Aoba took that opportunity and went in for another kiss; sliding his tongue into the others mouth.

Great, now the memories from his first disgusting kiss came back to him. Remembering how gross it was to feel a strangers tongue inside his mouth. He wanted to move away from the annoying small male, but he couldn't move. His body squirmed around, but the smaller male's body pressed more onto the blonde's which made him trapped. He felt humiliated that Mikado was watching this. Mikado's mouth was wide open in shock, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Finally, Mikado couldn't stand watching the kiss in front of his eyes. "S-stop!" He tried to shout as he took a couple of steps forward, but then felt a tug on his shirt. Something was holding him back, before he could see who it was he was shoved backwards. Luckily he only stumbled and didn't fall.

"I thought I told you to never touch _my_ things." A rather pissed dark voice growled. Kida's heart clenched up. He knew that voice to well. Izaya Orihara was now only inches away from him. The Informant didn't even let Aoba break the kiss himself. Instead, the older male grabbed a bunch of the dark hair and yanked him off himself.

Aoba hissed as his hands reached for the older male's, to try to pull the hands away from his hair. Izaya was not gentle at all; he had the small male's hair tightly wrapped in his fist, tugging on it harshly.

"I see you're still as aggressive." Aoba snarled at the older male. "You don't have to be so harsh. I was only showing Masaomi how to really kiss..and man did his lips feel _so_ soft." Aoba said rather darkly, only making Izaya even more pissed.

Without warning Izaya had yanked on the male's hair so hard that some of the dark strands came out and Aoba winced at that, but made sure not to show any sign of weakness. Izaya's free hand searched his pocket and pulled out his flip knife and pointed it directly at the small male's face. "Don't talk about my things or touch them every again." The small knife slowly trail down Aoba's cheek, making a small cut start to form. Before he could do anything else the blonde spoke up.

"I'm not a thing!" Kida snapped, looking at the older male's back. He honestly didn't know why he snapped. First he felt so glad to see Izaya come to rescue him. Was that even normal? But the word thing just pissed him off. He didn't want to be that _thing_.

Izaya's head turned around to catch a glimpse of the honey glaring hues. A small evil chuckle left his lips as he shoved Aoba harshly, that it actually made him fall onto the ground.

The blonde made a move to slip away from the fence, but Izaya reacted quick and pushed Kida up against the fence again. "Oh yeah?" The Informant gripped the blonde's wrist, pushing the smaller frame boy into the fencing more. "When I say something is _mine_ than it is _mine_."

The Informant's red gleaming eyes glared into the honey colored ones. He was pissed, extremely pissed. Kida didn't understand the reason why. Izaya was so cruel that these things would only make him laugh with amusement. Just like what happened with his first kiss, he knew Izaya had a good old laugh about that.

"Didn't I tell you not to let anyone else touch you?" Izaya hissed, twisting the blonde's wrist slightly which made the blonde whimper softly and Mikado took a couple of steps forward. While this was going on Aoba made a quick getaway, before Izaya would actually do harm to the small boy.

"G-get..off..me!" Kida gritted his teeth together, trying to focus on the male's angry face rather than the scared looking Mikado that was a few feet away from them. "Last time I checked..I don't listen to your fucking rules." He grumbled, a smirk forming on his lips to show that he wasn't afraid of the other.

"Stop!" Mikado finally made a move forward, placing a hand on Izaya's shoulder who only just shoved it off immediately.

Izaya's red eyes turned to look at Mikado, the breakable looking boy who's eyes were wide in shock. A smirk came across the Informants lips. "Stop? Is that all you can say? I thought you can do anything for your best friend. Hmm?" With another sudden movement, Izaya harshly pulled Kida away from the fence and let his eyes fall on the honey ones again. "And you seemed to forget your place." Izaya let go of one of the blonde's wrist and twisted the other more painfully. He then yanked the blonde in front of him and shoved him onto the ground.

Mikado made a move to go help his friend, but Izaya stood in his way and that alone made Mikado freeze up. "I guess you really are hopeless Mikado. Not telling your best friend your secret. Well, I'll show you something real good so just sit back and relax."

The raven hair male turned his attention back on the blonde and straddled him by the waist. Kida's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to scurry out from under the older male. Izaya's smirk never left his lips. "Don't be shy Masaomi; it isn't like this is our first time right?"

For once the blonde felt afraid of the older male, that his whole body felt numb. His throat was dry. He was afraid of being humiliated in front of his best friend. Afraid that Mikado would hate him or feel disgusted about two guys doing it. Afraid of hurting his best friend and most of all afraid of being used.

"D-don't.." Kida's voice sounded weak as he tilted his head to the side. "Don't…"

Izaya's cold hands slipped around the blonde's chin, making him look forward. "Don't look away. You should be looking at your secret admirers face."

Izaya's hands made Kida's face turn to look at Mikado. Honey colored eyes widened as he struggled to get free, letting his fingers dig into the older males, which didn't have any effect. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Man, you really are an idiot." Izaya snickered, moving his hand away from the boy's chin and sliding it down the boy's shirt. "The crush that you been so dying to found out is you. Your best friend _lovessss_ you." Izaya said the last sentence in a sing song voice, though it was in a teasing, snickering voice.

Kida's eyes widened by the older male's words, that he couldn't take his eyes off his best friend. Something that he had never noticed before always lingered in his friends mind. "You're lying." Kida shook his head, his body trembling slightly. Izaya had to be lying! Mikado wasn't saying anything, only his face hung down low. The blonde only thought of that for Mikado just being his usual shy self. Sooner or later Mikado was going to say that those words were false.

"Oh but I'm not Masaomi~ I lied to you when I told you Mikado had a date. He was only meeting with Anri, trying to plan out this whole carnival idea. Anri knew if Mikado texted you saying that he was all alone that you would come running here. It was all a set up, Mikado agreed to do it. How sweet isn't it?" Izaya's hand clenched on the boy's shirt near the bottom of it, lifting the shirt up just a little so that his stomach was showing. "And it seems like he was going to tell you his feelings after the whole little date. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Nobody is allowed to get close to my things."

"Liar." Kida still whispered weakly under his breath.

Izaya made a tsking noise as he got out his pocket knife again, using that to lift the boy's shirt up more. "Mikado, tell your friend all your feelings and don't lie, because I could always torture him right in front of you." Izaya moved the blade across the blonde's stomach, making a cut. It wasn't deep or small but it did make the blonde whimper softly.

Izaya's body trembled slightly; he loved the scene in front of him. The best was Mikado's scared face. He was going to show Mikado who was in charge here. Who Kida Masaomi belonged to. The raven hair male's mind raced, putting thoughts in his head that this was only entertainment for his boring day. It wasn't like he cared for the blonde underneath him. It didn't matter who touched him. That thought made an image of Aoba's lips pressed onto the blonde's and it got the informant more pissed. "Say it!" The Informant once again let the blade go across the soft skin of Kida's. This time the blonde was able to hold back a whimper, biting on his lip.

"It's all true!" Mikado suddenly burst, not being able to look at the scene in front of him anymore. Both of his hands tightened into a fist. "All that Orihara has said was true! Now please let Kida-kun go!"

It all hit Kida. The way his friend always acted around him, he never took notice in it. Never seen how shy Mikado was when their arms or legs brushed against each other. His lip quivered slightly, seeing Mikado's horror look on his face. But his feelings were very different from Mikado's. To him his best friend…was only a friend and nothing more. But, he didn't want his friend to figure that out not like this. They should have been talking about this alone. Not having Izaya humiliated them both.

Kida's hate grew for the Informant. He was always messing up his life, every part of it. He almost forgot that Izaya had messed up his life once and now he was doing it all over again. How could he ever believe that he might of have feelings for Izaya? Mikado's hurt face was sketched into his mind. He was sure that his fragile friend was going to cry any second now. Right now, he wanted to comfort his best friend…to hold him. He had to explain everything properly, but he knew that wouldn't be so easy.

A sudden warm feeling was on the blonde's stomach, making him gasp. His honey hues looked down to see Izaya's tongue trailing over the cut he just made moments ago. At that moment he felt dirty, even if he didn't want the male to touch him, it gave him dirty thoughts. He really was disgusting; he couldn't let the older male take control of him! Not with Mikado almost in tears.

Izaya licked his lips, pleased by everything going his way. He dropped his pocket knife to the ground beside them and started to undo the male's pants. That made Kida put up a little fight as his body squirmed around and his hands went to reach for the male's, but Izaya used his free hand to grab both of the blonde's wrist and pin them down.

"D-don't touch me!" Kida hissed out, closing his eyes shut tightly.

"Hmm?" Izaya smirked, looking at the blonde. "I know you want to be touched by me." He whispered only for the blonde to hear, nipping his earlobe. He then started to grind his knee harshly and quickly against the blonde's crotch. "Oi Mikado, you're not allowed to look away or run..because if you do I'll make sure Masaomi will be in pain." His evil smirk grew on his face, laughing inside at Mikado's face.

Originally the raven hair male wanted to rip off the blonde's clothes and have sex with the small frame boy. But he held himself back, no matter how much he wanted to do that. His knee still rubbed on the boy's crotch as Kida struggled to keep his mouth shut. But something told the raven hair male to hold back, just a little. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be 'somewhat' gentle with the blonde.

"Seems like Masaomi is already getting hard." Izaya smirked, pressing his knee harder against the blonde's crotch.

"S-shut up!" A small whimper left Kida's lips as his breathing got a little heavier and his cheeks flushed. He kept trying to tell himself that Mikado wasn't there that he was not watching him. When he felt the male's cold hand enter inside his boxers, the blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "Mikado..please don't watch. I don't care if he hurts me..just please!" Kida's voice was actually shaky, but he didn't care. He knew Mikado was suffering. His best friend had to watch someone else touch him, what was worse he just figured out Mikado loved him. That was why he couldn't let his friend watch.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you Kida-kun!" Mikado's voice wasn't shaky which surprised the blonde. He knew Mikado was trying to stay strong for him. But once his best friend was alone, he would cry. He knew Mikado to well.

Izaya grew annoyed of the two friends talking. He didn't really care for Mikado, but he wanted to blonde's attention. His hand harshly gripped Kida's member, squeezing it tight. Kida quickly looked away from his best friend and bit his bottom lip, though that didn't help the groan that left his lips.

Izaya let his index finger teasingly go around in a circle, touching ever so slightly on the tip of the boy's member. "Tell me out loud that you want more and say it loudly." He cooed against the blonde's skin.

Kida shook his head, biting down on his lip harder that he made it bleed. The Informant teased the blonde with his index finger with light touches and then roughly rubbing the tip. The blonde was doing pretty good at first with holding back his voice. He felt disgusted that he enjoyed the male touching him, even when Mikado was still around. He almost wanted to throw up with the thought of that.

A shaky small groan left the blonde's lips. He was slowly caving as the raven hair males index finger that went painfully slow and barley touching his member.

Izaya then let his hand trail down to the blonde's entrance and poked at it, rubbing it softly. Kida's stomach clenched up as his back arched slightly. "..I want more." Thos words finally left the boy's lips as his face grew red in embarrassment but he was somehow excited that he was going to get touched.

With that Izaya's hand quickly wrapped around the boy's member and started to pump him. There was no more teasing now, his hand worked fast and kept at the steady pace. Kida's toes curled up as his legs slightly folded up, closer to his body. Soft moans left his lips that weren't able to be kept in his mouth. To his surprise tears also went down his cheeks. For once he was the one crying and not Mikado.

He cried because he was disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he was enjoying the perverts hand on him when his best friend was in pain. For just this second, he felt even sicker than the Informant. He couldn't even hold back the moans that were now pouring out of his lips as he was reaching his climax.

Finally, the male's hand stopped pumping and the blonde laid still, panting deeply. He had stopped crying, but there were dry tears still on his cheeks. The Informant moved his hand out of the boy's boxers and licked the cum on his hand. "Mm delicious like always." As the older male slowly licked the cum, his red eyes were on Mikado. "Did you enjoy the show? I sure hope you understand how much pleasure Masaomi was in. He moans even louder when I shove my…"

"Shut up!" Kida shouted loudly through his panting, not wanting the older male to continue tormenting his friend. He couldn't even look his best friend in the eye. "..Mikado..please leave."

"Kida-kun.." Mikado was hesitant at first, but then he finally understood how awful his friend was feeling and left without another word.

"I think Mikado finally sees that he can't have you." Izaya let out a harsh laugh, wiping the rest of the cum onto the boy's cheek. "I hope you understand that you can't stay away from me…" He leaned in closer to boy. "In the end you will always be running back to me, my little toy."

The blonde's eyes widened in anger as he actually caught the older male off by surprise when he used all his force to shove the male off him. Izaya had stumbled off the boy, but quickly regained his sitting up position just as Kida sat up. "Just stay away from me!" The blonde snapped, finally at his breaking point. "I don't need you around me anymore. Stop fucking with me. If you want to tease someone then don't use me! I'm not a god damn toy!" The blonde felt tears roll down his cheek again. He didn't want the raven hair male to see them, so he turned around, using the back of his hand to wipe them away.

For once there was silence between the two. Kida hated the fact that he was only being used, his heart hurt and he was getting a throbbing head ache. Right now he just wanted to go home. He abruptly stood up, not looking at the older male.

Izaya didn't stop him as the blonde took off; instead he just laid down on the grass and laughed. He was amazed how easy the blonde just broke down. He actually thought the male broke down more when he had called him a toy. He held the pocket knife in his hand again, letting his finger run against the sharp edge. "Oh Kida Masaomi, it's so easy to read you. I know exactly what you are thinking about." He smirked letting his finger bleed as he cut it upon. "Unfortunately I'm not such a nice person to return those feelings." Even as he said those last words, he frowned, not really liking the way that sounded, but shrugged it off and got back to his feet. He wasn't going to let some silly blonde control him. He, Izaya Orihara, was always the one who controlled others.


	9. Do you love me?

A soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips. He ended up running all the way home and locking all the doors and windows. Man, what a girly act he did. But running away...hiding from his faults were something he was use to doing and something he wasn't proud off. His body laid limp on the couch as he cuddled a pillow close to him.

His head buried into the softness of the pillow as his stomach still stung from the two cuts he obtained from Izaya and his boxers were still dirty from the previous actions Izaya had also did. There was no strength in getting up and changing out of his dirty boxers. Instead he stared blankly at his cell phone screen. His eyes lingering on Mikado's contact, there was no way he could face him yet. Honestly, he thought he could properly talk to his best friend later on, but not after what Izaya did. It made his stomach quench up in nausea.

For some reason, Izaya's hand turned him on…even when he knew he was breaking his best friend's heart. That was sickening for him. He knew not to go near Izaya, he knew not to get involve…but yet he basically let what happen…happen without to much of a struggle. He wondered if he had some strange love/hate relationship with the older male. He honestly couldn't argue that deep down the Informant interested him. It made him want to know more about him and his handsome looking face. He wrinkled his nose at that thought. Last time he checked..he wasn't gay and now all he was thinking about were guys. Well, one particular guy. The blonde sighed again, throwing his phone on the ground.

_I wonder if Mikado is crying yet?_

Christmas was coming soon. In just a couple more weeks everyone would be running down to open their presents. He wondered if Christmas Day would be the same for him and Mikado. Lately they spent Christmas Eve and Day together, because they had no one else to spend it with. Mikado would sleep over and then they would open presents together. Would that happen again this year?

* * *

Mikado ended up wondering the streets once he left Kida and Izaya alone. He was now starting to regret leaving. He knew his best friend wanted him to leave, but honestly he would rather hug his blonde friend and stay there to support him. He was such a coward; that it shamed him. A couple of tears slid down his face. He wanted them to stop, but they never did even when he tried to brush them away.

"Man, you really are a cry baby~" A voice from behind Mikado made him quickly spin around. That same annoying smaller male, Aoba was smirking with his arms crossed.

Mikado wiped his tears away quickly as a small mumble came out of his lips. "Am not."

"Sure, sure." Aoba took a couple of steps toward Mikado, who retreated a good feet away. "A cry baby obviously isn't someone who runs away from their best friend and then cries about it."

He was obviously mocking him, and Mikado knew it which made his face flush with embarrassment. "Y-you're the one who started this mess!"

Aoba blinked a couple of times, before chuckling softly. "How sweet, thanks for the compliment...but it wasn't me who started it~"

Mikado quickly turned around, not wanting to deal with this guy any more. He was like a gnat that kept coming back and annoying everyone.

"I can help you~"

Mikado paused for a second as those words rung in his ears, turning his body back around to face the other. "How?"

"I'll show you how to win back your precious Kida-kun. I'll be your adviser and you will play out everything I say. How does that sound, hmm~?" Aoba smirked, not really caring what actually happened between the two friends, he was the one who just liked causing trouble. Plus, if it meant annoying Izaya it was a double plus.

"H-how would I know if you would just mess up Kida-kun's and my relationship more?"

"Simple, if you don't like my advice then don't do it. It's up to you kid. Do you want to stay a wimpy person the rest of your life? Because that won't get you anywhere close to being with your bestest friend."

Mikado's face went redder. "I'll do it!" He didn't want people to see him as some wimp, maybe this would really help. Besides he didn't have to follow every single thing the smaller male told him to do. This might make him stronger. He would do anything to be with Kida. It was his time to change.

"Just remember my services aren't for free!" Aoba gave a sneaky smirk before quickly walking off before Mikado could somehow manage to get himself out of the mess he just created.

* * *

Right now, Kida really didn't know what to do. He did get a little motivated and took a shower to clean up. Before he put fresh clothes on he stared at the marks Izaya made, brushing his hands against it. Once he heard the television randomly turn on downstairs he quickly got dressed and found the Informant nonchalantly sitting on his couch.

His bottom lip twitched. It was obvious that locking and shutting his windows would be no match for Izaya. Hell, he probably didn't even break the glass on the window or broke down his door. The raven hair male was sneaky that he probably used his pocket knife to somehow unlock the window or door.

"Out!" Kida growled, stomping his way over to the television to turn it off while his eyes glared over at the male.

"But I just got here~!" Izaya whined, acting childish on purpose. "I wanted to see you again, and this is how you treat me?"

"Alright, then how about get the fuck out of here. Does that sound better?"

Izaya smirked, standing up and Kida's annoyed temper dropped slightly as he took a step backwards. "Stop playing so hard to get, my little blonde." He cooed, moving forward as the blonde retreated backwards.

"I-I am not!" He tilted his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with the other; plus he had to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Izaya moved around the table that made the space between him and the blonde now basically closed. "You know..it's so easy to see right through you." He grinned, taking hold of the boy's wrist and pushing him down on the couch.

Izaya placed his knees tightly around the blonde's hip so that he straddled him and made sure the other didn't move away. The blonde was still in shock from the fast movement of the other that he didn't even struggle but stared blankly at the male above him.

"Masaomi." He mumbled softly against the blonde's ear, letting his hand travel down the blonde's shirt. "Do you love me?"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise by the sudden calmness in the older male's voice it was so dangerous, because it pulled the blonde closer. His cheeks went red, turning his head to the side. "N-no! Get out..!"

It was either the older male didn't care what the boy said or he was just being a asshole..it was probably just the both of them. His hand slide up the blonde's shirt, "You should look at someone properly when you give an answer." He pinched Kida's nipple rather roughly, tugging on it. "Say it again."

The blonde's toes curled up as he let out a surprise gasp. It didn't even take him a second to spin his head back up to look at the older male. He did pause for a few when he tried to speak up. "..N-no."

Izaya smirked, yanking the blonde's shirt off. "Really?" He moved his lips to the blonde's nipple and started to suck on one roughly as his other hand rubbed against the other. "You really don't seem sure about it."

The blonde now had one hand over his lips as he tried to hold back his voices of pleasure, his legs squirmed around slightly. He only wished that the male would leave him alone..before he actually stuttered out something stupid.

The Informant pouted once the blonde didn't speak, he sat up again; licking his bottom lip. "I guess you really did enjoy pain and pleasure together, don't you Masaomi? Alright I'll get you to speak." Izaya's fingers scratched along the two cuts that he had made beforehand at the carnival. It wasn't a soft touch, his nails dug into the skin making the blonde yelp out in displeasure.

"Stop!" He shouted, pushing his head farther down in the couch as he tried not to scream which would only satisfy the older male.

"Then say it~" Izaya sang, a smirk attached to his face as he painfully tug into the blonde's now reopening cut.

"I don't! I don't..I DON'T!" The blonde yelled, even moving his hand away from his lips to yell out those words.

"It seems like you just want to make this hard on me." Izaya started to unzip the boy's jeans, pushing away the smaller hands when they tried to stop Izaya. "This is your punishment. You left me hard outside the carnival."

"W-what! You stupid pervert." Kida hissed, squirming around more as his pants were taken off and then his boxers. He felt his heart starting to thump faster and his body tensing up.

"You're the pervert who enjoys this. Look at you, already getting hard _again_." Izaya teasingly grinded against the boy's bare member.

Kida's eyes widened more as he whimpered softly, holding onto the couch tightly. He didn't respond to the male and kept his big mouth shut.

"Do you love me?" He asked again, unzipping his pants as he snuck a glance at the blonde.

"Stop asking that." Kida countered back with a glare.

Izaya frowned and with a shrug of his shoulders he lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders and without preparation he thrusted roughly into the blonde.

Now the first time hurt like hell, and this time was probably just as worse..maybe even more worse because Izaya showed no mercy. He wasn't use to this kind of thing and getting something shoved up his ass with full force hurt like hell.

The blonde yelped out in pain loudly, arching his back up. The hands that were clutching tightly to the couch had now let go and somehow made their way up to Izaya's neck and wrapped around him. This seemed to satisfy Izaya and with a smirk he started to thrust slowly into the boy.

"You're horrible you know that?" Kida whimpered softly as soft, low moans left his lips. There was no denying that he was excited. It was only their second time doing it, but he somehow was always craving for this day..and here it was.

It still stung…okay it hurt a lot because Izaya's first couple of thrust was rough and hard. The poor blonde wasn't even prepared for that and his cuts on his stomach still stung. Yet, the pain somehow made him pant softly with his mouth open; waiting desperately for more.

"I know..and you love it." Izaya smirked, thrusting faster now as his words rung in the blonde's ear making him shiver.

"…" The blonde moaned in pleasure as his breathing picked up and his body was flushed from the pleasure.

Izaya enjoyed the sight below him. He loved every expression the other made. It was like a drug, and it made Izaya want to see more of those cute looks.

"You feel _soooo_ good~" Izaya whispered in the blonde's ear and bit onto the others ear.

The blonde's grip tightened on the male's back, blushing more deeply. "D-don't say those things." He managed to say through a moan as he hide his face against the male's chest.

Pre-cum was already trickling down the blonde's member as they continued fucking in silence. Well, besides the loud moans the blonde made. Once it was past the pain, it felt amazing, and Kida couldn't help but love it.

"Nghh~" Kida moaned loudly once that sweet spot was reached and Izaya knew it so he kept hitting into the same spot which made the blonde go crazy.

After a few more thrust the Informant wrapped his hand around the boy's member and gripped on it tightly, this made Kida whimper. "You can't cum until you tell me that you love me."

"I do-don't!"

They kept arguing over that as the Informant teasingly hit against the blonde's sweet spot which made him desperately cling onto the Informant. He wanted to cum so badly now, but the older male's grip had tighten to much.

"P-please.." The blonde said in a mess of desire. His honey eyes looked into the red one's and he knew that Izaya wasn't going to let this go.

"I..love you." The blonde said so softly that the words probably sounded like a bunch of random jumble of nonsense.

"Hmm~?" Izaya once again thrusted hard into the blonde which made him moan loudly.

"I love you!" He yelped out. A smirk spread on Izaya's lips as he released his hand and let the blonde cum, and he too, released himself into the blonde.

They were both panting softly, as Izaya let his body fall on top of the blonde's and closed his eyes a smirk still attached on his face. "I knew it."

The blonde was blushing pretty bad. The words he said weren't because he was forced to say it. It was this sweet temptation of wanting to be devoured by the older male. He wanted the older male to touch him and hold him when he pleased.

After a few moments Izaya stood up and zipped out his pants, taking out his phone. "I've got some work to do. I'll see you later Masaomi." The raven hair male headed over to the front door, texting someone.

The blonde was in daze for a few seconds before he jumped forward, "Wait! D-do..you..lo-love me too?" The blonde managed to mumble out, his head hanging low in embarrassment. He never imagined himself asking Izaya Orihara those words.

Izaya slowly shut his phone and turned to face the blonde. He eyed him for a few seconds before an evil grin came across his lips. "Masaomi, use your head. Why do you think I told you that no one can touch you? Its cause your mine." With that, Izaya slipped out of the door without another word.

The blonde's heart pounded in excitement. Even if the older male didn't say the exact words, it still made him happy. It wasn't like the Informant told him flat out that he didn't love him, most of his clients he would do that. Kida seen it with his own eyes how the older male told the girls how he never loved them. But this time it was different. But then again, Izaya always had tricks up his sleeves. No one could really tell what that guy was thinking, maybe that was why Kida was so attracted to him. He found everything about the older male fascinating. It seemed like the poor blonde had fell into Izaya's trap once again, forgetting how painful the Informant made his life before.


	10. Friends and desires

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this lame chapter -coughcough- Once again there wasn't to much Kizaya but it was there for a little ;D But I did find it fun writing the beginning part with Mikado and Aoba, even though I much rather write Kida and Izaya it was very entertaining '^^ But I been busy with senior year and many projects, but I was finally able to finish up writing this short chapter :D The next chapter will be longer~ Though I'm sorry to say there is probably only about 4 more chapters left in this story! D: since the whole dramatic plot will be coming up soon..dun dun dun XD Wow that was lame..I'm going to stop rambling on and let you all read this chapter XDD_

* * *

Mikado was just about ready to tear off his hair as he paced from side to side. The location of where he was, was about three houses down from the school. The panicking started an hour ago when he realized school was going to start today, which meant he would be seeing Kida. The last time he saw his best friend was at the carnival..and then..and then.. He started to pace faster as those nasty images came into mind.

Aoba sat in the middle of the sidewalk, plucking out strands of grass as he watched the kid pace around frantically. This was going on for a good thirty-minutes and the younger male hadn't tried to stop him yet.

"Do you do that often?" Aoba's blue hues glanced up at the pacing Mikado.

"Huh?" Mikado asked as he still moved around in a circle.

"THAT!" Aoba growled, grabbing hold of Mikado's leg to stop the pacing. "It's annoying."

"Oh.." Mikado blinked a few times, before setting his backpack on the ground and sat next to the shorter male. "Tell me what I should do!"

Aoba yawned, he wasn't a morning person and the early hours made him seem like a different person, not the devilish little child he was in the afternoon. "For one thing, don't make a fool of yourself. Don't demand your love to him, but let him know that you will always be there for him. And don't bring up the whole carnival accident; it will just make things awkward so move around that subject. Besides your cute face should do the rest." He smirked; pinching Mikado's cheeks which made the boy flail his arms around.

"I-I should get going now." Mikado grabbed his backpack as Aoba used his hand to wave the other off. He put the strap of his backpack over his right shoulder, heading down the sidewalk. The beating of his heart never ceased to slow down.

What made matters even worse was that familiar black jacket with the fur on the sides, bobbing down the sidewalk. Izaya was basically skipping down, with his usually smirk across his face. His hands were in the coats pocket, as his red eyes took notice of Masaomi's friend.

This was one of those times where everything seemed to go in slow motion as they passed by. Mikado felt that cold evil hand on his shoulder for a split second, before an evil coo whispered in his ear. "Give my regards to Masaomi."

And just like that, they departed from each other, Mikado didn't need to look into those chilling eyes or answer back. He decided to not talk to the older male at all; unless it was highly necessary.

Izaya continued to skip down the sidewalk till he stopped in front of Aoba who was still in the same position as before. The smirk soon faded from his lips and turned into a frown. "Stop messing with my toy."

Aoba tilted his head up, his face innocent. "Huh?"

"I know what you're doing with Mikado. Though it isn't going to work at all, Kida already loves me." The grin came back on the informants face.

"But I'm only doing it for u-s~" Aoba's voice was teasing as his hand trailed over to the informants leg as if he was about to touch it, but Izaya reacted in no time and kicked the hand away.

"Sure, sure..you just want to get fucked by someone." Izaya snickered, doing a sidestep around the young male. Before he walked to far away, he paused and then turned around. For one of those rare moments, his face was serious and not the childish and sneaky face he always held. "Don't go near Masaomi again. If you ever touch him again, I swear I won't be letting you off so easy."

Aoba let out a laugh, a loud one. "You're really serious about this boy?"

Izaya didn't answer the younger male; instead he continued to walk away. Ah yes, he found Kida Masaomi very interesting. All the facial expressions the other held was priceless. It pissed him off when others got to see those sides of the blonde. He wanted to be the _only_ one who saw Masaomi's expressions. Yes, deep down he had to admit that the blonde was rather cute; mostly when that large blush was across his cheeks. Though in Izaya's eyes he can never just be with just one person or in fact anyone. He was the type to tease, use the person, and then just throw them away. He was going to do that to Kida awhile ago, but for some reason he kept putting it off.

A frown came across Izaya's face, knowing that sooner or later he was going to have to do something about his little problem.

* * *

Kida hurried off into school, his backpack almost falling off his shoulder. He woke up late this morning and was about a minute away from being late to school and he couldn't afford another detention. Right when the bell rang he sat down in homeroom and let out a loud sigh.

As usual he checked his cell phone for any text messages from Izaya and there was one.

_**Text:**__ Masaomi-chan~ We won't be able to see each other this whole week. Though if you are willing to call me for phone sex..I'm all ears~_

And as always the informant was a huge pervert. The blonde quickly texted back.

_NO / I'll let you have your own little fantasies inside your head._

The boy's face went red as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He had been seeing Izaya for awhile now and he couldn't lie about it…they fucked a lot. Also the teasing never ended and humiliation too. But in the end he always crawled back to the male; it was almost like he needed to be near the other. They weren't dating and he had only told Izaya once that he loved him. He always wanted to bring it up again, but he never had the guts.

Once homeroom ended, Kida headed off to gym class. He went into the boy's locker room and noticed Mikado wasn't there. He frowned slightly; he still really needed to apologize. After all..they were best friends. When he knew Mikado wasn't coming into the locker room he headed down to the gym and to his surprise his friend was already dressed and standing by a few people. He got the feeling that Mikado was avoiding him.

"Kida and Mikado will you two please go into the gym closest and get the soccer balls out?" The teacher asked as he glanced up from the attendance sheet.

Talk about awkward.

Kida nodded his head and started to head over to the closest; Mikado was already a few inches away and had gotten inside before him. The blonde opened the heavy door and it slowly closed behind him; leaving the two friends alone.

"Are you..avoiding me?" Kida blurted out, not being able to hold it back.

Mikado held onto a soccer ball, looking over to his friend. "No, no! I just thought it would be awkward to see each other in the changing room, because I wanted to say a few things and obviously when we are changing...that isn't the best time to do so." His friend gave a half smile which Kida returned. "I wanted to say..that I'm sorry for blurting out my feelings like that, but I want you to know I wasn't lying I really do like you Kida-kun!"

The blonde smiled, grabbing another soccer ball. "I'm really grateful of your feelings, hearing that makes me really happy, but…" His honey hues closed as he spoke. "You know I can't return those feelings. I too, wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. I really can't do anything right and I am an idiot, but I really want to still be friends with you. I mean you're my best friend."

Mikado threw the soccer ball lightly at Kida and smiled. "Of course we are still best friends! I told you I'm here for you. Though you better watch out because we are on different teams for soccer today so I won't go easy on you."

Kida laughed, picking the ball that hit him back up. He was glad that Mikado just shrugged off the whole incident and it made things go back to normal. He honestly couldn't ever find a better friend then Mikado. He was amazing. "Yeah right, I'll kick your ass~!"

The week went by in a blur. The days seemed long as the blonde had the desire to see Izaya. They texted all week, but they never got to see each other. He really wanted to see the older male, but luckily Mikado had kept his long days fun. They went back to being close friends and hanging out all the time and playing video games late at night. Things were almost normal, besides the fact he was in love with the most devilish male on the planet.

Friday soon came along and it was like déjà vu all over again with gym. They were going to play soccer again and the teacher told Mikado and Kida to go get the soccer balls. Though this time it was a little different. Kida had checked his phone before they made their way over to the closest to notice Izaya texted him.

_**Text:**__ Meet me in the gym closest~! _

The blonde's face turned pale as he read the message two times. The older male had to be messing around with him that he was in the closest. If the two of them got caught…well they would be in an awkward situation and get in a lot of trouble. But he couldn't help but admit the racing of his heart as he thought of finally being able to see the older male.

"I-I'll go get them alone!" He let out a nervous laugh, which Mikado gave him a strange look, but as a friend he didn't ask anything about it and let his friend go off alone.

Kida hurried over to the gym closest and opened the door, through the darkness he could see the pare of red gleaming eyes and once he turned the lights on he noticed Izaya was sitting on top of a bunch of basketballs that were in a wooden box. The older male's legs were crossed as that usual breathtaking smirk was across his lips. "Masaomi-chaaaan~ I been waiting for you all through homeroom."


	11. A simple gesture

_Once again sorry for the long wait, I been busy and then I got writers block..so I couldn't think of anything great for awhile. Though now I finally was able to write something up. Sorry for the wait and hope you all enjoy it~3_

* * *

Even if it had been awhile since he last seen Izaya..why did it have to be in school; especially in the gym closet. There was something totally sketchy about that. Except there was no denying it, no matter how weird he thought this was he enjoyed the fact that Izaya Orihara had came out of his way to meet up with him.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked casually, moving over to the small cart that held soccer balls and all different kinds of equipment. His hands softly rested on the cart, ready to tug it out as soon as possible.

The raven hair male pouted as he swiftly jumped off the basketballs, using the palm of his hands as an extra boost. "No I miss you or hug? Kida-chan has gotten really cruel." He said through a fake pout, already making his way over to the blonde and giving him a kiss on the neck. Just that alone made the blonde freeze up. The Informant's lips departed only inches and then slowly made its way to the blonde's ear. "Even though I missed you so much~"

The blonde's eyes widened as he almost stumbled backwards but Izaya had somehow took a hold on the other's wrist to bring them closer together. "People are going to start wondering where I am…" Kida mumbled softly, giving the older male a small push. The push didn't do much, it just made a small space between them since the older male still had a grip on the smaller boys wrist. "Can I see you later?"

Izaya's red eyes glared coldly at the honey tinted ones. For a moment their eyes locked on each other. The fact that the blonde was trying to get away now didn't please the older male at all. He was waiting for the blonde's cheeks to turn that shade of dark red when he teased Kida; but that didn't happen yet. Besides the Informant was cranky about not being able to see his blonde for some time now due to his work.

"No." Izaya stated with an annoyed tone, pulling the blonde closer again. The smaller framed boy's cheek pressed against Izaya's chest as he wiggled around aimlessly.

"People might come in here if I take to long…also I don't want to worry Mi-" Kida bit down on his bottom lip, not wanting Mikado to be brought up when he was with Izaya. He was afraid their friendship might break again and it just got fixed. Kida knew that Izaya also liked teasing Mikado, because well the older male knew everything. Izaya knew the fact that Kida didn't like Mikado more than a friend but Mikado had a huge crush on Kida. The thought of hurting his best friend, just hurt to much.

"What was that?" Izaya clenched his grip tighter around the blonde's wrist, pushing Kida up against the wall as he let his body rest against Kida's back. "You don't want to worry Mikado?" Izaya's voice was low, but the angry tone was clearly noticeable. "You're thinking of him while you're here with me? What a pity~"

There was no way for the blonde to move; he was stuck between the wall and the older male. Kida's stomach muscles tightened up, his eyes focused on the ground. "I don't want him to get hurt...he's my best friend." Kida cleared his throat, wanting to sound a bit more firm then the small anxious voice. "Besides, it isn't like I can't have any friends."

Izaya laughed coldly at the blonde's words an arm sliding around the slender waist of Kida's. "Shut up, you're annoying. Stop talking about that kid, your main focus should be me." As the older male talked, he was already sliding down the boy's shorts.

"I-Izaya! Stop, someone might come in!" Kida gasped out, feeling his gym shorts fall to the ground around his feet. His hands feebly tried to push the other, but that only caused Izaya to use one of his hands to pin Kida's above his head. Seemed like he always got caught up in this situation, but no matter how hard he tried to get away the Informant was always stronger. Or maybe it was because he wasn't using all his strength…maybe he did enjoy this.

"Did you know you get more excited when we are caught in these kinds of situations?" Izaya whispered, licking up the blonde's ear. Almost like the older male could hear Kida's thoughts. "Kida-chan is such a pervert~!" He said in a teasing voice.

The blonde's cheeks grew red, as his legs quivered slightly. "I hate you." Yes, it was a lame comeback but that was the only words that were able to leave his lips.

Izaya smirked, placing his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Yes, yes I know you're still in denial. But face the facts you always come back for more." Izaya cooed, his hand rubbing against the fabric of the boxers.

Kida was about to moan, but quickly went against it. There was no way he was going to let anyone in the gym hear him. His forehead pressed against the cold wall as he tried to go against Izaya's teasing touch, but it was to late since he was already starting to get hard. It must have been a good ten minutes since he was in the closest. It was a miracle no one checked up on him and in this position he would be totally mortified.

"Kida-chan is so cute when he goes against what he really wants." Izaya chuckled softly, letting his hand slip into the boy's boxers and started to jerk him off while he sucked on the soft skin.

Kida bit down on his lower lip to make sure moans wouldn't leave his mouth to loud as his eyes were shut tightly. He was trying his best not to make any noise, but every now and then some grunts or moans would leave his lips. Why was it that Izaya knew ever spot that drove him crazy?

The blonde knew he was going to cum soon, there was no denying it the way his body became numb and how his legs were shaking. The older male's hand felt so good against his hot skin and the pleasure probably showed all over his face. Then suddenly the feeling had stopped and the blonde had to turn his head slightly around to see that the informant let go of his hands and was now sitting on the ground; letting out a yawn.

Their eyes meet, and that only made a sly smile appear on Izaya's face. He couldn't help but watched the pained face and confusion on Kida's face. The older male absolutely enjoyed it. "It seemed like you weren't into it so I stopped. You should probably head back to class now right?" An innocent smile was on that bastard's face.

The red eye male was definitely a demon; he was the cruelest bastard on Earth. The informant would have known that Kida was going to cum any second, which is why he stopped. This was pay back, the blonde knew it from how pissed Izaya was before. The bad part was Kida was going to go along with Izaya's little game.

"What do you want me to do?" Kida muttered out, not enjoying this at all while Izaya was probably laughing inside.

"What are you talking about? I was only doing what Kida-chan wanted..and that was to go back into class." Izaya tilted his head to the side, his grin going wider. "Though if you need help with your little problem, you're going to have to ask nicely~"

Kida couldn't believe he actually quickly made his way to the older male and placed his hands on the Izaya's shoulders. "P-please." He whimpered softly, his mind was all foggy that he didn't even realize that he was starting to beg for the others touch.

Izaya leaned in with an amused look on his face as his index finger traveling down the blonde's shirt. "Tell me that Mikado doesn't matter to you at all."

The blonde slowly backed up from the older male. "I-I…can't say that.." One of his hands was starting to reach down toward his member, to finish it himself when Izaya's red eyes gleamed with annoyance. Obviously he wanted to hear something other than that.

"Wrong answer." Izaya pushed the blonde onto his back, pinning his hands again as Kida whimpered louder. "Say it now."

Kida felt like he was just about ready to explode so his words came out quickly. "I-Izaya means a lot more to me then Mikado!" It took him a few seconds to realize what he just said and then his eyes widened and his cheeks went red.

Izaya blinked a few times, those weren't the words he was looking for but they worked anyway. He smirked, turning the blonde around so that he was on all fours. "I'll give you what you want then."

The older male unzipped his own pants and entered inside the blonde. He didn't know whether it was the blonde's words that turned him on or the expression on the other's face but right now he really wanted to fuck his blonde as hard as he could. The moans and noises Kida made were like music to the informants ear. Once they had both released themselves, Kida laid on the ground for a minute trying to catch hold of his breath. When he realized how long he had been in the gym closest he quickly scrambled to his feet, shrugging on his boxers and shorts. "I-I can't believe you." He said through a groan as he stood up. His ass hurt, since the older male was so rough with him today. Now how was he suppose to do gym class? Or go through the rest of the school day, he was probably going to be limping to every class.

"It's your fault for tempting me~" Izaya smirked, pulling his cell phone out to check if he had any messages and then glanced up at the blonde as he watched Kida make his way over to the door with the small cart. "Kida-chan your going to be free tonight whether you had plans or not."

The blonde glared over to Izaya, his hand on the door knob. "Why should I?"

"Because.." The older male stood up, brushing off his pants and then grinned at Kida. "We are going on a date."

The blonde blushed deeply, freezing up from those words. A date with Izaya Orihara…was that even humanly possible? He never imagined the informant saying that either. The blonde puffed his cheeks out as his feet fidgeted before he quickly muttered out. "Alright, text me."

With that, he hurried out of the room before he almost fainted from the shock and tingly feeling he got in his stomach. Today he was going to go on a date with Izaya..and it was _Izaya _who asked him out. He was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the whole class was over by the corner playing some gym game that kept them well entertained that they had forgotten all about Kida being in the gym closest. All except a pair of blue eyes that watched Kida slip into the crowd and that was his friend Mikado. There was a blank expression on his friends face but it was always easy to read Mikado's mood and right now he was upset.

Being a coward he decided to not tell Mikado what just happened, he pretended like he didn't notice and let the day slip by without asking. The classes were long and boring and lunch finally came around. By then it seemed like Mikado was in a better mood.

The two friends had found a seat at an open table and sat next to each other, eating their lunches. "Kida-kun..what are you doing on Christmas Eve? Want to spend it together and then you can sleep over my house?"

Kida swallowed the piece of sandwich in his mouth and then gave his friend a soft smile. "Of course I would spend those days with you, we have for awhile now right? It's our tradition to watch a good horror movie on Christmas Eve too." He chuckled softly, biting into his sandwich.

Mikado's face scrunched up as he fidgeted in the chair. "Y-you only like watching those horror movies to see my reactions! Besides that should be saved for Halloween not Christmas!"

Kida waved a hand in the air, shaking his head. "Then it can be Christmas related. Who knows maybe there is one about Santa killing everyone." He teased as Mikado argued back that a horror movie was not going to work. It was always entertaining to see Mikado squirm and jump when a pop up scene happened.

There wasn't much time to talk about anything else since lunch was almost over and then the rest of the school day went on till it was finally over and everyone made a mad dash to get outside and on with their own lives.

Kida waited for Mikado by his friend's locker and then the both of them headed outside into the chilly air. Dark clouds formed into the sky, blocking out the sun. It seemed like the first snow fall might be happening soon.

"Want to head over to.." Mikado clenched his mouth together when he noticed a familiar guy standing by the schools entrance and got closer to Kida out of defense. Izaya was leaning against the fence, watching the two friends come closer.

"Kida-chan~! I came to pick you up for our date." Izaya said in a cheerful voice, standing in front of the two smaller boys. Red hues fell upon Mikado and his mood suddenly dropped and his lips curved into a frown. "And Mikado, it's so lovely to see you again. To bad we don't have time to catch up, since Kida accepted to go on a date with me.."

"Izaya.." Kida mumbled softly, his head hung low as he didn't want to see his best friends face. Yes, he was happy about going on a date; but he didn't like the idea hurting his friend. There was no way against it, because he was going to go on this date.

"Don't be so shy Kida-chan~!" Izaya grinned, a hand reaching to intertwine their hands. "We will see you later Mikado." Izaya then tugged the blonde off as Kida managed to mouth sorry to his best friends and then followed Izaya.

The streets were filled with a bunch of kids walking and others driving. If it wasn't so cold it would be a nice day outside, it was to bad he hadn't dressed to be outside so it was rather chilly. The Informant was in his usual outfit and he didn't seem to mind the cold. Yeah, he was definitely a demon..not from this world.

"So…" Kida started, breaking the silence that filled the air between them. "Where are we going?" Since Izaya was the one who asked him out, he wondered what the older male had in mind. He really didn't know what Izaya enjoyed.

"Let's get some hot chocolate..hmm?" Izaya said, but there was no need for the blonde to answer since Izaya was already making his way over to the shop. Kida held back a smile; he came to realize that Izaya had a thing for sweets.

Inside the small shop it was nice and warm, which made Kida sigh in relief. Outside there was a gentle breeze and it was really starting to make Kida cold. Izaya had let go of the blonde's hand in order to get the two hot chocolates he ordered. He paid the cashier and then handed Kida over his and then walked back over to the door.

"We seriously are going outside to drink this?" Kida asked, his bottom lip twitching. This guy was insane.

Izaya opened the door as gust of wind hit against the blonde, making him clutch onto the hot chocolate. "Don't be such a baby Kida-chan~" The older male's teasing always got Kida heated up as he shot the male a look and then headed outside like he wasn't even arguing about it moments ago.

There was an open bench on the sidewalk which they sat on and started to sip the warm drink. Izaya seemed very pleased with the treat in front of him as his casually sipped it; his red hues watching the people walk by them and then rested on the shivering blonde who drank the way to hot drink slowly.

"Is Kida-chan cold?"

"..Not really."

Izaya pouted, inching closer to the blonde which only made Kida retreat to the other end of the small bench. "Why do you always go against what I say? Kida sure is interesting." Izaya chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "You know this is a date, you don't have to lie to me and just flat out say you want to cuddle for warmth."

That comment made Kida almost spit out the hot chocolate in his mouth, but he quickly swallowed it; turning his attention to the amused older male. "T-that..I..was not thinking of that!" He stuttered out nonsense as he gripped tighter on the cup. His cheeks were rosy red due to the cold and blushing.

Izaya rolled his eyes and then placed an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Just shut up and listen to me for once." The older male tossed his empty cup into the trash can as Kida puffed his cheeks out, wanting to argue with the other but soon found his body leaning into the warmth that he craved for. Izaya grinned in satisfaction once Kida's body was against his.

The two of them sat silently against each other as Kida drank his hot chocolate. It felt weird to not be arguing with the older male, it was like for once they could just lean against each other without some sort of weird thing happening. It felt…good.

Those moments didn't last very long when Izaya decided to make a comment after Kida finished his drink. "You seem comfy or is it because you like when our bodies touch?"

Kida jumped to his feet, going more red in the face. "S-stop making up weird lies! A-anyway..I'm finished so let's continue on."

Izaya stood up, a sly smile attached to his lips. "My, my Kida is in such a rush to move on in this date!"

Kida opened and then closed his mouth, giving his head a shake before he started to walk again. Izaya quickly caught up; placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. The date had ended up being them walking around the streets, well it was more like Izaya was trying to embarrass the younger boy by being clinging and then shouting out things as people passed by. It was more like the older male was showing off a new pet; and found it all amusing. Just as a couple passed by Izaya had said something along the lines how Kida got crazy in bed, loud enough for the others to hear.

The couple had looked back at them and Kida hid his face before letting out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Isn't this suppose to be a date and not a time for teasing me?"

"It is a date!" Izaya said cheerfully, looking over at the smaller boy. "Well then, what would you like to do?"

The blonde tilted his head the other way, embarrassed by the question. What did he want to do for a date? There were many options he could pick, but everything he thought of made him afraid to actually do it. Like going to the movies, Izaya might try something dirty and going ice skating..well he was pretty sure the older male would never agree to that.

"How about.." Before the blonde could finish his words he felt something cold hit against his nose. Tilting his head up he noticed small snowflakes starting to fall onto the ground. The first snow fall of winter, it got everyone happy besides Izaya who always showed no emotions unless he was amused. The snow wasn't falling to hard it was just light snowflakes that melted once it hit the pavement. A sudden shiver went through the blonde's body and then he sneezed. If only he had a winter jacket on.

A rather fuzzy, warm thing fell over the top of his head; making everything go dark and then he felt Izaya lean some of his weight onto him. "How about the hot spring? What a great idea Kida-chan~!" Izaya moved away and walked a few paces away and started to dial a number on his cell phone; most likely he was making preparations to go to the hot spring.

Kida slowly took off the warm thing on his head, his face going red as he noticed it was the male's black jacket. Golden hues looked over to the Informant, wondering if the older male was worried about him catching a cold.

Izaya hung up the phone, looking over to the dazed Kida. "Don't just stand there like an idiot, put it on that's what it's made for." Izaya quickly said and then walked over to a nearby bus stop.

Kida's heart thumped as he watched Izaya scratch the back of his head, not being able to hold back his smile this time and he shrugged on the warm jacket that belonged to Izaya. Even if it was something as simple as handing over a jacket and being asked out on a date, it meant a lot to Kida deep down…the reason behind that was probably because he was falling deep in love with Izaya..the person he hated for years.


	12. Double date

Mikado glanced up at the falling snow; he hadn't realized how long he had been walking. It seemed like his own thoughts trapped him from reality. Lately he was beginning to think that there was no hope for him to ever be together with Kida. His best friend was completely absorbed into the Izaya and there was no way out. Mikado knew…he wasn't that special in Kida's heart and that's why it hurt so much. Not being loved back by the person you truly love…sucks.

"I give up…" Mikado mumbled to himself, brushing the snow that fell onto his black hair.

"You can't~" The younger male, Aoba wrapped an arm around Mikado's shoulder. "This is just where the fun begins! I have one last plan that should work." A cunning smirk went on the others lips, making Mikado tense up.

"We can't hurt Kida!" Mikado quickly said, not even thinking if the plan would hurt Kida or not; but that smirk just made him feel uneasy and he had to protect his best friend.

Aoba laughed, though mystery held in his glittering eyes. "Relax will you? I'm not going to physically hurt anyone. It's just a fun game anyway. Besides, the plan is already in action. Me and you…have a date!"

It took a few minutes for Mikado to actually process what Aoba just said and then he freaked. His cheeks icy red from the cold and shock. "D-date! Why do we have to go on one...I don't like you in that way." He mumbled the last part, glancing away.

Aoba laughed, shaking his head. "Kids these days always getting flustered over dates." He started to walk along the sidewalk and Mikado had no choice but to follow so he could get the answer he wanted. "We are going on a date to the hot springs, because I just so happened to catch Izaya making reservations. Of course it's obvious which one he is going to so I called too! This is what they call double dating." Aoba smirked, though Mikado couldn't see that since he was a few strides behind.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this!" Mikado stuttered out, obviously nervous about the whole situation, but couldn't help but follow Aoba down the sidewalk near the bus stop.

* * *

Kida's heart thumped faster and faster as he stood next to the older male; waiting for the bus to come around. He couldn't help, but get a few peaks of the older male who was texting an unknown person. Some snowflakes had fallen into his jet black hair; but he still didn't seem cold even when he could see the others breath escape those lips. Those lips that never touched the blonde's for some odd reason and he was to scared to make a first move on that.

Izaya closed his cell phone, placing it in his pants pocket as his red hues gleamed over to the blonde a smirk forming on his lips. "Why is Kida-chan sneaking peaks at me out in the open?"

He blushed deeply, holding onto the male's sleeve jacket that was around his body as he turned his head away. "I wasn't looking." He mumbled softly. Izaya had handed over his jacket that he always wore to the blonde, even if it was a little big on him; he enjoyed it.

Silence filled between them, making Kida slightly anxious. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say or how to approach the other without getting teased. His eyes flickered around and then rested on the older male's hand. The sudden urge to reach out and snag it for himself lingered in his mind.

He only needed to reach a few inches and then Izaya's hand would be in his. Slowly his hand moved forward; his hand reaching out to grab the others. He was almost there and his heart was ready to burst, till Izaya's hand moved away and went to grab his phone that buzzed.

Kida nearly stumbled over as his hand pulled back, as he glanced the other way; placing his hand into a tight fist. Seems like he missed his chance on that one, stupid Izaya for pulling away. He heard the faint sound of the male's fingers tapping against the keyboard on his cell phone and then silence came again. Then he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist, making him tense up and look over to the older male.

"You were trying to hold my hand before, weren't you?" Izaya smirked slightly, letting his hand slide down into the blonde's own hand once Kida had let his hand be released from the tight grip.

"My, my look who's here!" A familiar annoying voice said rather loudly, breaking the moment between Izaya and Kida. Izaya let go of the others hand and Kida nearly flinged to the other side of the bus stop.

Aoba walked happily up in between the two as Mikado dragged behind. Izaya's red eyes shot an annoyed flash at Aoba. "What the hell are you doing here?" It seemed weird to hear the anger that was in Izaya's voice.

Aoba took a few steps forward and then spun around. "Same reason as you two~! Me and Mikado are going on a small casual date."

Aoba leaned his head over to Kida, which made the blonde back up into the lamp post. "Aren't you cute today." Aoba smirked, using two fingers to squish the blonde's cheeks together, which caused Izaya's jaw to clench as he watched the scene in front of him. The informant tried to keep his cool, he didn't want to show any sign of emotions. After all he was Izaya Orihara and it was his duty to be the cold-hearted bastard to anyone. It wasn't like he _liked_ anyone anyway; they could all be destroyed for all he cared.

"Someone's being a little caring today.." Aoba continued on, dropping his fingers away from the blonde and then eyes on Izaya. "Didn't know you had such sweet, adorable feeling inside you Izaya...for handing over that jacket of yours on this _cold_ day."

It was very obvious from this point that the Informant was boiling up with anger for the others words, one of his leg twitched like he was ready to move forward and punch Aoba until he was satisfied. It was weird, but this time Izaya didn't say a word back to the other and stayed where he was.

"..Worried he might catch a cold?" Aoba whispered lightly.

Finally, Izaya to move forth, grabbing Aoba by the shirt harshly. "Shut the fuck up. If you don't remember a few years back I nearly beat the crap out of you. Shall I remind you how much pain that caused you?" The informant said with a sly smile before he swiftly shoved Aoba to the right. Which so happened to hit into Mikado who stood there like a statue. The two of them collide together and ended up bumping heads together. Mikado winced, rubbing his forehead from the pain as so did Aoba. Now that Mikado and Aoba stood next to each other, it was weird to see the height difference. Mikado was taller but Aoba seemed more fit then the other. They stood next to each other bickering like a pair of duo's in a show. Well, Mikado looked like he was on the verge of tears as he tried to defend himself and Aoba was yelling things how Mikado should have gotten out of the way.

"I-Izaya!" Kida growled, glaring at the Informant. "Watch where you throw him!" He mumbled softly, his eyes meeting Mikado's for a split second, but then soon averted them when the bus arrived.

Aoba and Mikado had got in first and Kida and Izaya were still out in the snow now the one's who were bickering. Since Izaya wanted his jacket back now that they were going in.

"You just want it back because Aoba teased you." Kida grumbled, wanting to keep the jacket badly. After all he felt like this was his one and only chance to wear it.

That comment pissed Izaya off and he forcefully ripped his jacket off the blonde and headed in the buss; obviously not in a good mood. The caring Izaya that Kida just witness was now long gone.

How awkward the situation turned out to be. The four of them were stuck in the very back of the bus where it could fit four people in a row. It ended up being Mikado who kept squirming around nervous about the whole situation. Then Aoba who had a large smile on his face, who was having to much fun with this. Next was Kida, the blonde really didn't know how to deal with the situation at hand. Then on the very end was Izaya whose aura was obvious…stay the fuck away from him.

The bus ride was very awkward indeed and there was a lot of tension. The poor blonde wished there was a seat open for just two people so him and Izaya could have their own spot. He was afraid that Izaya might lash out on Aoba which was why he took the seat in-between them; but that seemed to anger Izaya even more; it seemed like he was holding it back though as his fingers tapped against his other arm once the older male crossed his slender arms. It wasn't like the blonde wanted to sit next to Aoba; that younger guy forced a kiss on him before and he didn't need anything more to happen. Then again he couldn't sit next to Mikado because that was awkward and he didn't know how he should react to his friend. Then Mikado and Izaya couldn't sit next to each other, because they both disliked each other.

A loud sigh escaped the blonde's lips; wishing to just be able to get to the hot spring inn so there wouldn't be any more tension. Since that tension seemed like it was ready to burst. Nobody spoke the way there, which was a good thirty minutes and then they arrived.

The walk into the place and getting the room was also silent. That was until the four of them got into the elevator and the blonde couldn't take the silence any longer.

"S-so what are we doing first Izaya?" Kida tilted his head over to the annoyed Informant.

"Isn't that obvious getting away from those two." He sneered, casting a dark look at Aoba.

Aoba sighed, shaking his head. "It isn't like we are trying to follow you guys~ After all..we have our own date." He linked arms with Mikado who stiffened up.

Once the elevator doors opened, they all headed down the hallway, Izaya in front as his red hues glanced over to Aoba. "Stop bothering us and go fuck your date somewhere."

Aoba let out a loud laugh from the Informant's comment as Mikado's face turned bright red, his mouth was open but no words slipped out. "We just got to our room, so we really can't follow you…unless…" Aoba's lips turned into a grin as Izaya seemed to stiffen up when he noticed where Aoba had stopped.

Unluckily their rooms were right next to each other. Izaya and Aoba started having a small fight again, it seemed like the Informant was just about ready to pull out his pocket knife. Kida quickly fell into step with Mikado; wondering why this all felt so strange. Even so, he wanted to make sure everything was okay with his best friend.

"Did you get set up into this?" Kida mumbled softly, his eyes resting on his friend.

Mikado shrugged his shoulders, his blue hues looking at the floor. "Aoba had an extra-place so I thought that it would be okay to go. After all he did ask."

"If you need anything don't be afraid to text me." Kida gave his friend a smile, and a half-smile was returned to him before he felt Izaya grab hold of his wrist and push him inside their room.

The room was simple and comfortable looking; though his focus wasn't on the room but Izaya's red eyes glaring down the blonde as he roughly pushed Kida up against the wall. The raven hair male moved close to the blonde, pressing their bodies together as his tongue glazed across Kida's neck.

Just as he was about ready to take a bite he heard a rather annoying voice from the other room. Which was Aoba saying that Izaya was now all riled up so Kida should watch out for the grumpy old man.

The look on the older male's face was kinda scary. He hadn't seen Izaya so annoyed and angry this much. His lip twitched as he gave the older male a small shove. "L-let's go into the hot spring."

"No." Izaya growled, biting harshly down on the skin; near the blonde's collar bone and started to suck roughly. The blonde yelped out as he squirmed, feeling the roughness in the others kiss and tugging on his skin. When Izaya was pissed and wanted something…he really showed no mercy.

The older male had the blonde in a tight grip until he was satisfied with leaving three big marks on the boy's neck and pulled away. Kida panted lightly, holding onto his neck as he moved away from the wall. His cheeks were red; watching the older male's every move. It seemed like the fact Aoba and Mikado were here made the Informant annoyed.

"Let's go into one of the outside baths." Izaya mumbled, grabbing the boy's wrist and tugging him down the hallway. When the older male opened the door, he made sure to be quiet since he knew Aoba would love to come join them. There was no way he would let that happen.

"Erm…Izaya.." Kida mumbled softly as they were walking into the guy's bath section, glancing around the empty place. "We don't have swimming trunks."

Izaya let out a laugh, placing his hands on his hips while he studied the blonde; he wasn't surprised that the other would say that. "There is no need for that." Except Izaya knew best not to let his favorite blonde go in naked; just in case someone happened to stumble by. The thoughts of having someone else share the image of Kida naked pissed him off. So he grabbed two towels and handed one over to Kida. He himself already started to strip down like it was no big deal.

"I-Izaya! Shouldn't we at least turn around..or have some sort of privacy.." Kida blabbed on about random stuff and that was enough time for Izaya to get the towel wrapped around his waist and his clothes neatly placed on the bench.

With a sigh Izaya gripped Kida's shirt and started to tug it off. "Do I have to do everything Kida-chan?" Izaya's and Kida's eyes met; making the blonde flush deeply. A smirk went across the Informants lips as he stripped Kida down and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Besides, I know _every_ inch of your body."

Kida walked bashfully outside to the warm bath that was completely empty. He was kind of glad no one was there, since he could picture Izaya doing something dirty. Now that they were here, he was excited to get in and just relax. He placed his foot in; the water was the perfect temperature so he made his way in and sat down with his back against the rocks.

Izaya had come up next to the blonde and sat beside him, his head tilted to look over at the other. "Time to pay up~"

"Huh?" Kida looked over at the other, suddenly getting defensive. "What's…what is that suppose to mean?"

Izaya leaned close to the other, making Kida lean backwards. "It means that Kida-chan has to pay up for me taking him to this expensive place."

"Erm, I don't have anything to give...remember I have no money I'm just a kid."

Izaya laughed, grabbing the boy's hand and lightly kissed near the blonde's wrist. "I don't need money, I want you~"

Before Kida had the chance to protest or move away, Izaya already had his hands on the boy's slender waist and lifted him up and then setting him down on his lap. The blonde had no choice, but to straddle Izaya, his legs dangling off the sides of the older male's body. To bad the towel wasn't that long so it didn't cover his whole bottom; which made himself press against the older male's towel.

"Do something sexy." Izaya cooed, licking the blonde's ear slowly which got Kida to freeze up. Izaya's hands were still holding onto his favorite blonde's waist as his red hues watched with amusement.

"Someone will see us…" Kida mumbled softly, his hands finding their way to the male's shoulders; finding it hard not to look away from those red eyes that always drew him in.

Like hell Izaya would care if anyone saw them doing something; let them see that no one would be able to touch the cute little blonde while they stayed here. A satisfied smirk was on Izaya's lips; good thing he placed those marks on Kida's neck. At least that would keep away some pest.

Since it seemed like the blonde would be to embarrassed to do anything Izaya went ahead and started. He moved his hips up and slowly started to grind against the blonde while he nibbled against one of the love marks he made.

"Hnn~" Kida let out a soft moan, his hips moving slightly in reaction to the friction between the two of them.

Izaya continued to grind against the blonde. Sometimes he moved his hips teasingly slowly to watch the expression of Kida wanting more. Izaya simply couldn't get enough of each expression or noise that came out of the blonde's lips. It made him excited just watching Kida wiggle around in pleasure while he had to make sure to keep his voice down since they were out in a public bath.

"Adorable." Izaya didn't notice those words slipped his lips as one hand teasingly glided up the blonde's back, making Kida arch his back and slowly move his hips in sync with Izaya.

This was something Kida could never picture himself doing; grinding against Izaya. But here he was doing it quickly and greedily. He could feel his member start to get hard; there was no way in hiding it. The movements between them were giving him an erection.

Kida wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck, moving his face closer to the male's as his cheek nuzzled against the older male's neck. "I-I..want more. I'm so hard." Kida whimpered softly, his breath tickling against the Informants skin.

This made Izaya perk up, Kida was absolutely adorable now. He could care less about the hot spring crap and just tug Kida back to the room and fuck the small boy all night long. That seemed like the perfect idea.

"Mind if two more join?" Aoba and Mikado suddenly appeared; who knew how long they were standing there. Of course there was enjoyment twinkling in Aoba's eyes.

Kida's eyes were wide in shock as he saw the two and then remembered about his damn erection. His hands flung down to the towel; tugging on it as if that would help try to hide it. Worst timing ever to have these two come in! Hopefully Izaya would get mad and that would mean they could just go to their room and finish what they started in there. He could feel that Izaya tensed up when Aoba spoke. His eyes quickly searched the red one's; trying to signal to the male that they should go. Instead a large grin plastered on Izaya's lips which made Kida's face freeze up. Oh no, he didn't like the look Izaya had.

"Sure go right ahead~ It is a public bath after all." Izaya's grin grew larger, which only made Kida sink lower. He didn't like the situation he was stuck in and like always that grin on Izaya's face meant he was up to something. Kida whimpered softly, biting down on his lower lip. He had forgotten who he fell in love with…Izaya Orihara…the guy that held a bunch of surprises and showed no mercy on anyone.


	13. Just a game

_Hnn sorry for the late update! I been so busy that I haven't gotten the time to write, but I wanted to update this as soon as I can because all you guys who follow me, it makes me supper happy and I want to still write so I wanted to let you all know I plan on finishing this story..just sorry if it takes awhile!_

* * *

The blond took defense as his best friend and the short Izaya look alike took a seat in the bath. His honey hues darted to the exit, if only it was that simple to get up and run. There was a small problem though; he had an erection from the male teasing him before. He wished it would go away soon so he could scramble away from this mess. Though he was pretty sure Izaya would never let him go that easy.

The outside bath became silent as Kida stared into the water, like he was searching for something. Maybe if they kept up this silence then his erection would go away. For now the silence was great, he enjoyed this much more than their bickering. For some reason it felt like every eye was on him and it made him uncomfortable. He knew those red piercing eyes were always watching him and Mikado's worried eyes were watching him. Then there was Aoba who was probably scheming something.

"You two look cozy." Aoba flashed Kida a grin as he nodded over to the blond who was sitting in the Informant's lap.

Kida's face went red as he quickly attempted to scramble off the male's legs, but Izaya had a hold on one of his wrist which was enough to pull him back as he patted the blond locks on top of Kida's head. "He was the one who wanted to snuggle, he said he couldn't wait."

"Haa~?" Kida flashed the Informant a look, "T-that isn't true! I never spoke of anything like that." He growled, squirming around some more as he heard Izaya's laughter tickle against his ear.

"So did you guys already do this…" Aoba inched toward the defenseless Mikado, using two fingers to hold the boy's chin and leaned in to kiss Mikado's lips. Kida's mouth dropped open as he watched the scene before him, while Mikado's eyes went wide. Once Aoba moved away he licked his upper lip, looking back at the two others. "..yet in the bath?"

Kida was about to jump up from shock, but steadied himself since he knew he shouldn't do that when he had his own problem. "Y-you stole his first kiss!" Kida pointed an accused finger at Aoba, even if he was in a small fight with his friend it pissed him off that Aoba was basically destroying everything. He still had to look after his friend.

"So then maybe I should steal a kiss from you to Masaomi…it isn't like we haven't kissed before. I remember how sweet tasting you're…" Before Aoba could finish talking the blond found himself pushed into the water, making him cough out some water that splashed into his mouth.

Angry honey eyes went to scowl at Izaya who had knocked him over, but find that Izaya was already next to Aoba, and they were in their own little world bickering to each other. Kida sighed loudly, sitting back down as he watched Izaya over power Aoba. There was no point in telling the Informant to stop, since that guy wouldn't listen to anyone.

"You might want to try and wash your mouth out with soap if you disliked it." Kida glanced over to his friend with a small teasing smile.

Mikado had a finger against his lips, still looking shock before he finally looked over to his best friend with a soft laugh. "I don't think that would happen…besides…I wanted to save that kiss for someone else.."

The blond glanced down, knowing that Mikado was talking about him. Though he couldn't return those feelings. They had different likes no matter how hard he tried to picture himself with Mikado…he just couldn't. His heart was already filled with someone else.

Mikado suddenly reached out to take hold of his friend's hand. Kida was a bit surprise by the sudden movement of his friend. His honey hues looked deep into his friends. Seeing that Mikado's eyes didn't show fear at the moment or worry. For once Mikado looked older then he seemed, not the friend that he always had to protect. "I'll always be there for you…waiting. Izaya is just going to hurt you in the end, but I'll be there when you need comforting."

Before the blond could answer his friend he felt himself get pulled from the water. His arm was lifted over his head as Izaya held onto it. Kida's eyes went wide when he realized his bulge was clearly visible now since he was standing up. "I-Izaya let me go!" The blond blushed, moving around before he felt himself getting tugged to the door. He noticed Aoba was holding onto his cheek, seemed like Izaya had hurt the other. Though he was actually glad this time that Aoba had gotten beaten up.

The blond got all the way pulled into their room before Izaya pushed the blond against the door as it shut. "Ah..I-Izaya..I really want to put some clothes on…" Kida squirmed around in the male's grip, trying to distract his beating heart from pounding so fast.

Izaya ignored the blond and placed two fingers on the boys lips. "Suck."

Kida's face went red as he glanced sideways. "W-what are you talking about…?"

Without another word the older male slid his two fingers into the boy's mouth, making Kida's face redden. He could feel the older male's fingers move around as he shut his honey hues closed and lightly sucked on the male's fingers.

The Informants other free hand roughly pinched the males exposed nipple, tugging on it before doing the same to the other one. The blond squirmed around as a muffled groan left his lips. Izaya then moved his hand down to the male's towel and easily ripped it away from the other. "I bet you wanted to fix this, right?" izaya raised an eye brow with a smirk as his fingers gently brushed against the blond's harden member.

The older male took his fingers out of the boy's mouth, grabbing onto his wrist as he yanked the blond over to the bed and pushed him down on it as he got on to, resting his back against the wall that was beside the right side of the bed. Izaya took off his towel casually and then pulled the blond over to him, making the other sit on his lap. "Keep your eyes open the whole time, if you shut them even for a second I wont let you cum right away." Izaya whispered into the blond's ear, nipping at it before his hands rested on Kida's hip to move him up before he thrusted up into the boy.

"Ngh~" Kida let out a moan as his knees hugged against the Informants sides, his hands resting on Izaya's shoulders as the Informant moved the boy's hips for him, pushing him down into his member as he thrusted into the blond.

It was embarrassing, but he had to keep his eyes open. His cheeks were stained with red as he let the male move his hips while he felt the other go deep inside him. Ever second drove Kida crazy as he let moans slip through his lips, feeling Izaya's tongue against his neck and then on his nipple. Everything lured him in with desire, moaning loudly as the older male found his sweet spot.

"A-ahh." The blond rested his forehead on the male's shoulder as he couldn't hold back and released himself. His cum dripping onto his stomach and the male's. Not long after he felt Izaya release himself. Kida panted deeply as the other pulled out, watching those red eyes on him.

"Seems like you enjoyed it." The informant cooed as he bit the boy's chin playfully, before pushing the other down on the bed. "Your eyes tell me many things..I can see the pleasure in them as we fucked."

The blond turned to his side, blushing darkly. "Shut up, you enjoy harassing me."

The older male hovered over the blond with his wicked grin on his face. "I can't help it, I enjoy all your facial expressions. They are excellent, plus you're adorable when you moan."

The blond attempted to grab a pillow to hide his face, but the older male quickly swatted it away as he gazed down at the blond. His little blond that he claimed long ago. Kida fidgeted slightly, as his eyes flickered to the male's lips which made him recall Aoba kissing Mikado. Kissing seemed so easy, but why haven't they done it yet? Was there something on his lips, or maybe he wasn't good enough to kiss.

The thought of never kissing always made him so confused. The great Izaya was a confusing man. "I can hear your heart racing." Izaya mumbled softly as he leaned his forehead against the boys. Now making their lips even closer, making Kida's heart race faster. He was so tempted to lean up and make contact with the male's lips, but he was afraid of getting rejected.

Red hues gleamed down into the honey ones as the older male leaned in closer. The blond automatically shut his eyes tightly, wondering if the other was going in for a kiss, but that moment never came. Instead he felt a finger under his chin and a soft kiss placed upon his forehead. It was just a simple kiss, but it made the blonds body go numb. The tiny kiss on the forehead was filled with warmth and somewhat loving. That made him want more, wanting to kiss the other deeply. If only it was that simple.

Izaya then moved off the blond as he scratched the back of his hair. "I'm going to get a drink, sleep tight princess." He smirked, messing up Kida's hair as the blond mumbled a few things.

Izaya slipped out into the hallway, looking for the nearest vending machine as he scowled at himself. The blond was supposed to be a source of entertainment to ease his boredom, but now he seemed like he couldn't get his mind off the smaller boy. Even if another person entertained him, his thoughts always went back to the blond. That innocent little guy, who once again fell for his trap. The older male sighed, finding a vending machine as he got himself a coke. Or maybe Izaya was just falling into the blond's trap of cuteness. If he continued this any longer he was really never going to leave this blond alone. No this wasn't like him, he wasn't supposed to be this caring guy who fell in love with a blond haired boy. He was the sadistic guy who showed no mercy and he had to go back to his original plan…which was to break the blond into pieces again. That was his goal before, to see the pain inflicted on the others face. A large smirk went over his lips at the thought of the look on the boy's face if he had done something to show that all this was a joke...that this didn't mean anything to the older male at all.

After all this simply was a _game_.


	14. Jealousy

_I feel so bad that I always update so late, so as an Early Christmas Present for everyone that follows this story, I wanted to write another chapter up quickly for you all. Since the chapter takes place on Christmas Eve...I wanted to upload it on Christmas Eve. Pfft lame I know xD Hope you all enjoy~! Oh I know I said like four chapters ago that this story was coming to an end...well it finally is :'D There is three more chapters left, but don't worry I decided to write another Kida x Izaya story after this! :D I already have it kinda planned out ^_^_

_Anyway enjoy and Merry Christmas :D_

* * *

The last few days of school passed like a blur of boredom. It dragged on slowly as teachers blabbed on and assignments were due. Also there was no call or text from Izaya. The last he saw of the Informant was when Izaya walked him home from the bus ride back from the hot springs. He had told Kida that he would text him when they were going to meet again. All these days of waiting made the blonde anxious. He hated waiting for the other, mostly because he never knew what was going on in the others head. One day the male could simply never see him again and that thought scared him.

The blond was leaving school, before he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he noticed that Mikado was trying to catch up to him. He couldn't help, but laugh at the red faced Mikado out of breath. "Kida-kun don't just leave without me!"

"Sorry, I guess I was excited about the holidays starting." He chuckled softly, scratching his blond hair. The weather was chilly outside; hopefully it will snow on Christmas. It was always the best when it snowed on Christmas Day.

"We are still hanging out tomorrow, on Christmas Eve right?" Mikado asked, walking alongside his friend as they headed home.

"Of course! We do that every year." He patted the top of his friend's head. It was their tradition to spend Christmas Eve together and exchange presents. They kept each other company when they were alone on that night. "Just remember to bring over the hot chocolate!" He pointed a finger at Mikado with a smirk before heading off in the opposite direction.

He totally forgot to buy his friend a Christmas present; he had been so busy the thought slipped through his head. He wasn't so sure what to get, so he ended up roaming around different shops. Looking into some stores they had been in together. His mind then wondered to Izaya as he was holding a random shirt in the air. Was he supposed to get Izaya a present…if he did what was he going to get? But wouldn't it be foolish if he got the Informant something and he got nothing in return but laughter? He wasn't sure how Izaya would react if he got the guy a present.

A frustrated sigh left his lips as he placed the shirt back on the rack as he continued to look around. It must have been another hour before he had spotted a black sweatshirt, which he knew he had to buy for Mikado. His friend only had one sweatshirt and he had ruined it when they were out in the rain and he had slipped. Kida laughed at the thought also buying some of the male's favorite candies and ended up going back home without getting Izaya anything. After wrapping the presents he jumped into the shower and headed off to sleep.

When Christmas Eve came he spent the day just relaxing, watching movies as he waited for his friend to arrive which was around dinner time. Hearing the knock on the door Kida hurried and opened the door as he gave his friend a hug. "Merry early Christmas." He said, as Mikado returned the hug as he placed down the blond's gift on the table.

The two friends watched Christmas movies, before they decided to make hot chocolate. Kida was pouring the hot water into the mugs as he noticed that small snowflakes started to fall from the sky. "It's snowing~!" He grinned in excitement, glancing over at Mikado. "Remembered when we made that giant snowman in the front yard a few Christmas's ago?"

"Kida, we couldn't even get the head on…because it was to heavy." He laughed, adding the hot chocolate mix into the mugs as Kida stirred it.

They brought their hot chocolate into the living room as Mikado grabbed his gift handing it over to his friend. "Open it~"

Kida set down his mug, taking the present as he gently unwrapped the wrapping paper and let it fall to the ground. His hues examined the gift in his hands, a smile spreading on his lips_. _He held onto a soft white scarf."It's so soft~! I love it." The blond stood up, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "The ladies will love it." He gave Mikado a teasing wink, tossing his gift over to Mikado. "Open mine."

Kida took a seat back down on the couch, sipping his hot chocolate while his friend unwrapped his gift as the other held up the black sweatshirt. "You remembered I needed a new one, after that time I tripped by accident." Mikado laughed, looking at his friend. "It makes me really happy Kida-kun."

Mikado then opened the smaller gift that held his favorite candies. His friend grinned before leaning forward to hug Kida.

It was moments like these that he remembered why he was best friends with Mikado. They were totally the opposite, but he couldn't ask for a better friend. He liked spending time with Mikado, they always had fun together.

"You better savor those candies." Kida said in a teasing voice as he felt his phone vibrate. He glanced down, seeing the text message:

_Kida-chan~! I'm coming to pick you up._

Kida's eyes widened in surprise from Izaya's text message accidently tilting his mug of hot chocolate forward making the hot liquids drip onto his pants. "O-Ow!" He growled in surprise, jumping up to his feet the same time Mikado did. The two friends had somehow managed to stand way to close to each other that they bumped foreheads together.

The collision made the blond stumble back, forgetting about the couch behind him making him stumble backwards. Mikado reached out to grab his friend, but unfortunately Mikado was weaker then Kida, so Mikado ended up falling to.

The blond let out a groan as he was lying on the couch with one leg dangling off the edge as he was still managing to hold onto his mug of hot chocolate, but some had spilled onto his shirt in the process. "Mikado…you're a weakling…" He grumbled as he glanced over to his friend that was lying on top of him.

Mikado let out a small groan as he placed his hands on each side of the boy's head, pushing himself up slightly up as he looked down at his friend. Seeing his friend got a dark blush across his cheeks, his blue eyes couldn't look away from Kida's messy hair and the scarf that went up to his chin, even his shirt that was slightly raised up and showing some of that soft skin.

Kida quickly tilted his head away, looking over to the window of snow. This wasn't good; he had to get away from his friend. He knew how Mikado felt and they were in a bad position. As he looked back he gently placed a hand on his friend's chest, giving it a small shove. "Mikado…you need to get-"

The sound of the door swinging open interrupted Kida talking as his eyes got wide. _Crap_! Mikado was still in daze, looking at his best friend with passion that he didn't hear Kida's low frantic mumbles telling him to get off. Just as Kida was about ready to shove his friend off, Mikado was pulled off already. Well, more like shoved off and thrown onto the other side of the couch.

Kida scrambled to sit up as Mikado was finally getting back to his senses as the dark hair boy rubbed his arm from the impact of being thrown onto the couch. Mikado's eyes went wide as he noticed an annoyed Izaya was hovering over the two friends.

"W-what is he doing here!" Mikado quickly shot Kida a look. "You said we could hang out today!"

Kida swallowed hard as his eyes watched his friend who was almost in tears, feeling his chest tighten. He didn't want his friend to cry anymore and here he was making it happen all over again.

"You always promised that this was our day! And yet…yet.." Mikado's voice was rising, but it was shaky as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Kida-chan told me today me and him could celebrate Christmas…isn't that right?" Red eyes shot Kida a look. Izaya's eyes were cold, making Kida shiver. He knew that if he went against Izaya he was going to be in deep trouble.

"I….I…" Kida stuttered, looking away from those deadly eyes and stared at the couch. It broke his heart that Mikado was crying; he wanted to tell him that Izaya was only messing around. But different words slipped out of his lips. "..He's right."

"Your horrible Kida…" Mikado mumbled softly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Today he thought was the only day he could spend with his best friend..away from Izaya, but it seemed like his dreams were never going to come true. That his best friend, Kida, was long gone.

A smug look was on Izaya's face as he grabbed Kida's arm and yanked him to his feet while tugging the other to the door. "Well have a Merry Christmas Mikado, hope you have a lovely evening." The Informant's voice was harsh as he closed the door behind them and dragged the blond onto the sidewalk.

"So is that new?" Izaya nodded over to the scarf around Kida's neck.

"Mikado…gave it to me." He muttered, keeping his head away from the older male. Within seconds he felt the scarf ripped off his neck. "Hey..!"

Izaya held the scarf out, dropping it into a nearby stranger's hands. "Merry Christmas." He gave the stranger a fake warm smile, covering the blond's lips so the other wouldn't protest.

Kida's eyes were wide as he struggled to get free from the male's grasp. Once they were far away from the stranger, Izaya released the boy's mouth.

"You asshole!" Kida growled loudly, attempting to hit the older male, who casually dodged the attack. "How could you do something like that? That was a gift!"

"It was an unneeded gift. You're not allowed to receive anything from anyone besides me." Izaya sneered, walking faster as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets knowing the blond would follow him. The thought of Mikado on top of Kida was simply annoying. It sickened him that dirty hands touched his toy.

"I don't belong to you!" Kida yelled angrily.

The Informant stopped moving, swiftly turning around as he roughly grabbed hold of the boy's chin, yanking it up so they were looking each other in the eye. "You don't belong to me?" He murmured, holding the others chin harder as Kida winced. "I'll show you that you obey every order I have..like always.."

Izaya tugged the blond into the nearest alleyway, resting his back against the cold building. "Undress."

Kida's eyes flashed with anger, shaking his head quickly. "N-no! It's cold out, I'm not undressing." There was no way he was going to play Izaya's game in the cold. He was to upset to even think about being happy that he was with Izaya again. Of course he still loved the guy, but he was annoyed.

Izaya let out a laugh, tilting his head to the side. "You're always making it the hard way.." The Informant took out his pocket knife, pointing it over to the blond's neck with a bored expression. "I said…undress."

When Kida didn't answer, Izaya placed the sharp edge against the skin, dragging it slightly against the boy's neck as little droplets of blood appeared. Kida flinched slightly, closing his eyes as his hands moved to his shirt. His mind was telling him to refuse and put up a fight, but his body automatically listened to Izaya. After all he couldn't say no to the older male, because he was simply attracted to the other. No matter how much he wanted to refuse, he couldn't.

Kida took his shirt off and then his pants, hesitating a few seconds before taking his boxers off. His body shivered slightly from the snow falling onto his bare skin. "What next? Shall I turn around and bend over?" Kida said bitterly, surprised those words even came out without him getting flustered.

Izaya let out a laugh, tilting his head back against the wall. "That's a good one Kida-chan you've grown~! But you're only saying that, because you're mad. I love that side of you. But that isn't what I want today…I want you to get on your knees." His red hues took a peak at the blond who was coming back to his senses when he realized he was standing there naked, causing him to blush.

"Haa~? W-why?"

"A blow job of course." Izaya purred with a smirk, his fingers running through the boy's hair before pushing the other down. "It's punishment for letting Mikado get on top of you."

The blond stumbled to his knees, blushing darkly in embarrassment. Stupid Izaya made him undress so he could give the other a blow job? His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, not daring to look up into those eyes. Was he getting punished, because Izaya was jealous? The thought made him laugh inside his head. There was no way Izaya could ever be jealous.

"Well?" Izaya unzipped his pants, tossing them down to his ankles as he pointed down to his boxers. "Please me here and now or I'll publicly fuck you." The Informant's head tilted to the side with an evil smirk that made Kida have no choice, but to obey.

His shaky hands slide up to the male's boxers and with a gulp he tugged the fabric down, letting it fall to the male's ankles. One of his hands rested on the wall as the other hand wrapped around the base of the male's member.

He then placed his mouth over the tip of the male's member and started to suck softly. The thought of himself giving the other a blow job made his face turn red even if his body was cold being naked. He never thought his relationship with the most feared man would ever go this far.

His mouth moved further down, his tongue dragging along the length. He would have never guessed he would have fallen in love with the man he once hated. He bobbed his head up and down, doing his best to get every part wet with his saliva. Though maybe from the beginning Izaya already caught him, hate or love Izaya was always on his mind.

He felt a hand slid into his hair, tugging his blond locks as hips thrusted forward; making him nearly choke from how deep he took the others member. Even so he kept going, moving faster as he shut his eyes. Forgetting they were outside and that it was snowing and that he was naked. He lost himself in pleasing the other until he felt the male release inside his mouth.

The salty liquid made him cough; some cum dripping out of the side of his mouth as Izaya tilted Kida's head up; taking a look at the blond with that annoying smirk on his lips. "Swallow it~"

Without hesitating the blond swallowed what was in his mouth, letting a gasp out as he was finally able to get a proper breath. Izaya was already pulling his boxers and pants back up. "Don't just sit there Kida-chan we have Christmas Eve to be spending together."

Kida's honey hues blinked a few times before he gathered he clothes and started to put them back on. Izaya was already walking out of the alley way so he had to run to catch up to the other. There was already a small amount of snow that was starting to form on the ground. "What do you normally do for Christmas Izaya?" Kida blurted out what he was wondering in his mind, trying to distract his thoughts from what he had just done.

Red hues looked over at the male, before letting out a small chuckle. "Curious are we? I don't do much, simply watch over people…they always seem to be joyful on Christmas Day. I don't see why it's so special; it's simply another day for me."

"Eh? That isn't true." He stuck his hands into his pockets, tilting his head to the side in thought. "I-I'll show you what Christmas is like! It's a lot of fun!" Kida once again blurted something out that wasn't needed to be said out loud, making him flush. "Ah..umm.."

Izaya placed a hand on top of the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Christmas sex? I always knew you were the kinky kind." Izaya smirked as the blond attempted to shove him away.

"N-not just that!" He froze up, his bottom lip twitching before shaking his head quickly. "I mean not that at all!"

Izaya let out an amused laugh, watching the blond freak out. He couldn't help, but enjoy watching the boy. Yet he knew what he still had to do, break Kida once again. He already had his plan in mind, but that can wait till tomorrow. For now he wanted to push that aside, he didn't really understand why but he wanted to give the blond his full attention.

He didn't understand why Kida could easily amuse him when others couldn't. Sometimes it annoyed him to no end, staying awake for hours as he tried to understand why the blond was different from everyone else. They were all humans, so why…why was Kida different?

"I always enjoyed Christmas cookies.." Izaya nodded over to the closed bakery shop, in the window there was a display of different kinds of cookies. He glanced over to the blond who was looking over the different kind of cookies carefully. A small smirk went on his lips as he started to walk off again. The reason why he brought it up, because he knew that Kida was now thinking whether or not to bake them from him and since the boy was so easy to read Kida would be making those cookies for him.

"I-Izaya wait up!" Kida hurried after the older male, catching up to walk beside the other.

"I've got a surprise for you." Izaya, glanced over to the other as he turned down one of the streets and started to head over to his apartment.

Kida's lower lip twitched. Surprises from Izaya were pretty scary. They were mostly sexual things and stuff that embarrassed him, so he really wasn't looking forward to it.

It wasn't long until they reached Izaya's apartment. "Wait here." Izaya mumbled to the blond as he headed inside his place. He didn't want to bring the boy inside his house since Namie was still inside doing work. It would be rather bothersome to give a gift when Namie could see and tease him later.

Once he grabbed the wrapped gift he opened the door, lightly closing it as he held out the gift. "Here." He grumbled. Now that he was handing the gift out, he wished he could take it back. The Informant never handed out gifts before, but he had ended up buying it when he pictured Kida wearing it.

Kida looked at the wrapped gift curiously. He wondered what was inside it, some sex toy? He started to unwrap the gift, his eyes widening slightly as his gift was in his hands. It was a fluffy scarf that was gray and black strips. He brought the soft scarf to his lips, covering it as he thought about Izaya giving Mikado's scarf off to a stranger. He was still mad at the male for doing that, but did he do it because he wanted him to wear this one?

Izaya couldn't possibly wait any longer in the dead silence; the blond was to memorizing to look at with those rosy cheeks and the way he stared down at the scarf. It almost made him want to pull the other to his bed and fuck him again. Though he resisted the urge and grabbed the scarf and quickly placed it on around the boy's neck before walking off again.

"Izaya! Thanks, I really like it." The blond quickly followed after the male, his food stepping on some ice that started to form on the ground which made him stumble forward as his arms were flailing around. The blond quickly grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Izaya's hand. That caught the older male's attention which made him glance back at the other. The blond's face went bright red as their eyes locked, quickly letting go and ended up falling face first into the cold snow.

Izaya's eyes blinked a few times as he tried to process what just happened, before a laugh escaped his lips. The laugh wasn't snickering this time instead it was a light laugh; something he thought would never leave his lips. It didn't last long since he quickly shut his mouth afterwards as the blond sat up, wiping the snow off his shirt and hair.

This was bad, the blond was being way to innocent for his own good and it annoyed the older male that he was being soft for the boy. It made him annoyed with himself and frustrated, not knowing what was happening to him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, not offering the other help up. "I have to go so see you later."

With that Izaya moved around the blond and headed back into his apartment. There was no way he was going to let himself get soft over one person. "Tch." He gritted his teeth together in annoyance as he sat down in his black chair. Taking his cell phone out he scrolled down the list till the name Aoba came up. A smirk appeared on his lips, thinking of the perfect way to break the blond.


	15. Broken Toy

The cold air brushed against Kida's cheeks as he slowly got to his feet in confusion. The older male had just walked off on their Christmas Eve little date, but then again it was Izaya…it wasn't that unusual. Though it hurt every time the male left him, especially since it was Christmas Eve. Once he brushed the snow off of him he started to head home. Of course he could still make those Christmas cookies for Izaya, it was only fair because he got a present and he ended up getting the male nothing. With that thought in mind, it cheered him up as he hurried back home to prepare the cookies.

Izaya leaned back in his black chair, placing his phone on the wooden desk. His plan was in action now, but what was this feeling in his stomach? It made him grow anxious as he shifted slightly, picking up a pen as he spun it in his hands. Was it nervousness? That thought made him laugh out loud. Nothing made him nervous; he was to strong for that. He bit the end of the pen, thoughts swarming around his head. The blond was so easy to read, he would be getting cookies tomorrow with a surprise visit. That was when he had to do the plan he thought over, which made him stomach do unnecessary summersaults.

"You stressed or something?" Namie had entered the room, placing down some papers on the male's desk.

Izaya snickered, throwing the pen onto his desk. "Why would you think that?" He grabbed the papers, sliding it into the first draw.

"Your brows are furrowed, seems like you're in deep thought."

"Shut up, you can leave now." Izaya waved a hand in the air, twirling around in his chair over to the big window that he could get a good view of everyone wondering around the town. He had to end what he had with Kida, it was causing him to freak out over stupid things…getting jealous of a lame whimpy kid. The thought made him snort; as he watched a couple kiss each other on the lips before they departed. But he was curious about this thing called love

_What is love?_

Kida got back to his house, seeing it was empty. The two hot chocolate mugs were still left on the table next to the couch. It seemed like Mikado had left. He glanced down at his phone to see he had no new text messages. He hoped his friend was alright, but he wasn't even sure he had the right to call Mikado a friend. He hurt him to many times, but part of him knew it wasn't his fault for loving someone else. He felt bad for treating his friend horrible though.

Tossing the phone on the couch, he let out a small sigh before heading into the kitchen as he rolled up his sleeves. Now he couldn't think of that, it was time to make cookies. He printed out some ingredients for a few cookies before he got started.

It wasn't like he was that bad at cooking, well he was horrible when he was lazy and didn't want to work, but when it came to making food for someone he concentrated hard. He made sure to get all the measurements right and made sure the cookies were perfect. He made some sugar cookies with red and green sprinkles on top. He then made some chocolate chip cookies that one side was dipped into some milk chocolate. When he was finally done cooking, a loud sigh escaped his lips as he wondered over to his room. From all that work his eyes grew sleepy as he had to drag himself to the shower. It was one in the morning, Christmas was finally here.

Once the blond was done with his shower he dozed off into sleep as he snuggled under his blankets. He slept through the morning since he was pretty tired, he didn't bother waking up till it was later in the day.

There was a knock on Izaya's door, the Informant was already awake; since he wasn't able to get much sleep last night. With a yawn he headed over to the door, opening it to see Aoba standing there. "You know you surprised me with that text…telling me to come over." Aoba smirked slightly, shrugging his shoes off as he headed inside. He made himself comfortable on the couch, placing his feet up onto the couch. "Didn't think you would ever break free from your little toy."

Izaya grunted, tilting his head to the side. So Aoba could see right through him, that he was overly protected over the blond and then Namie could see he was stressing over something..which was Kida. This had gone on for way too long.

"Toys get used and then thrown out." Izaya mumbled, with his devil looking smirk on his lips. "I do what I please and now you will be listening to my commands."

Izaya slipped onto the couch also, pushing the smaller male down as he crawled on top of the other. "And my command is that you're going to let me fuck you right here…"

That's right he needed to fuck someone else...anyone to get the blond out of his mind. It was like Kida invaded all his thoughts and it was driving him insane. There was no point in keeping an old toy for so long, so it was time to move on with a new one. Besides his body shivered with delight picturing the little blond jealous when he would see that Izaya was with someone else.

But the thing was Izaya didn't know what love was like, he thought Kida would put on that cute little mad face he did all the time when Izaya commanded the blond to do something…but how wrong he was.

When one in the afternoon came Kida woke up, rolling out of bed as he scratched his hair. He threw some clothes on before heading downstairs. Quickly, he grabbed a bite to eat before placing the cookies he made into a Christmas cookie box. A smile went on his face from all his work last night; he couldn't wait to hand them over to Izaya. Maybe the Informant would even let him stay for a little.

He grabbed a coat, placing on the scarf the male gave him before heading out the door. There was about two inches of snow on the ground and kids were already playing in it and throwing snowballs at each other. Kida let out a small laugh as he watched the kids run around; it was always fun playing in the snow.

A small chilly breeze brushed against him, making him shiver as he tugged the scarf lightly. The cold air only made him hurry up to Izaya's apartment. Once he was there a small smile spread on his lips as he knocked on the door, waiting for the other to answer.

He stayed outside for a minute, noticing that the male wasn't coming. He knocked again and waited a few more seconds before he opened the door, it was unlocked so the male must be home. His eyes caught sight of another pair of shoes on the ground. He frowned, must have a client on Christmas Day.

He hoped the male wouldn't get mad at him if he interrupted anything. Well, he could always leave the cookies and just leave. Once he made his way into the living room he clearly knew something was up. Izaya was crouching over something or someone with movements; movements his body knew to well.

"I-Izaya?" His voice came out scratchy as his body tensed up; all he wanted to do now was run away and not see who Izaya had brought home to fuck. He was an idiot, thinking he was the only one…that he was special.

Izaya's red hues looked up with an evil smirk attached to his lips. "I would ask you to join Aoba and me, but usually old toys just get thrown out." His voice was cruel, as his eyes never left the blonds. "Merry Christmas Masaomi."

Kida's head was spinning as his body went stiff. Izaya was fucking Aoba, the guy he hated. It didn't make sense, but here they were. It shattered his heart; he thought the Informant had changed for him. All those sweet things the male did…was all a lie? The older male was probably just trying to mess around with him again. His hands gripped tightly onto the cookie box, he had been fooled again. Last time was cruel, thinking that he almost killed his best friend Saki and now he was fooled that he thought he was special to the male. The male knew that he loved him and then he did this.

"Fuck you!" Kida shouted loudly, throwing the cookie box in anger. The sound of it hitting against the older male made him feel good, that he actually hit the older male for once. He didn't care that the cookies were all over the floor now. He felt humiliated and wanted to just crawl up in his bed and never leave again. He had been holding back, but he couldn't help the tears slid down his cheeks before he hurried out of the apartment.

"Shouldn't you go after your toy now?" Aoba frowned, looking up at Izaya as he sat up.

"No…" Izaya said coldly, his eyes looking down at the broken cookies on the ground. He suddenly wasn't in the mood for sex, not like Aoba and him even went that far yet. For some reason Izaya couldn't bring himself to fuck the other...he didn't know why. Izaya was only grinding against the smaller male, but since Kida couldn't see everything it looked like they were fucking. He thought he would enjoy Kida's freak out, but it made his chest hurt as he pictured the blond having tears in his eyes. It bothered him, so he kicked Aoba out to deal with his harden member by himself as he paced around the room. He hadn't gotten turned on at all when he grinded against the other.

This was what he wanted right? To not be so attached to the blond, it was better this way. Now he could finally work in peace without Kida popping up in his thoughts. This was how it should be, his fun ended with the blond; because he didn't need the other anymore. That was what he kept telling himself.

The blond didn't know where he was going, because the tears in his eyes blurred out everything. His hands were shaking as he walked faster, wanting to erase everything from his memories. It wasn't fair that all this happened to him and he could still admit that he loves Izaya. He was attracted to the male and even now he still loved Izaya and all the pleasant memories he had with the male. So this was what it felt like to have a heart broken, it felt like something was stinging his heart over and over again…that it wouldn't go away. He didn't think it would ever go away, or that he would ever fall in love with someone else.

He let his feet drag him where ever, he didn't care anymore. He soon found himself in front of Mikado's doorsteps. What a horrible person he was, always pushing away his best friend and now when he needed comfort he ended up coming here; what a terrible friend he was.

Even though he knew it was cruel he knocked on the door and waited for Mikado to answer. His teary honey eyes looked into the blue ones when the door was open. His dried tears were against his cheeks as he looked over to his friend and then without hesitation he ran into his friend's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Mikado's chest as he cried.

Mikado didn't need to ask what was wrong, because he knew it had to deal with Izaya. He returned the hug, holding his best friend that he loved close to him. One of his hands running through the blond locks of hair.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Kida mumbled against Mikado's shirt, though of course he was only telling himself that. He was still in love with Izaya and he wanted it to go away, he didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

_Why did he have to fall in love with that man?_

* * *

_There are only two more chapters in this story then its done o: But don't worry I will be doing another Kida x Izaya story..it will be more erm sadist then this :'D So if you like Kizaya then check it out when I write it ^^ It's actually going to be Kida x Shizuo, Izaya - everyone seems to love Kida! XD Love triangles are fun~ ;] _


	16. Shattered Heart

"It's not fair Mikado." Kida whispered softly, still holding onto his best friend tightly. Nothing ever worked for him; maybe he just wasn't supposed to be happy. His head hurt from crying so much and suddenly he felt like there were no more tears left inside him. What hurt the must was his heart that ached so much. He wished it would go away, but he knew that aching in his heart would never disappear.

"Why don't you lay down." Mikado said softly, starting to slowly move Kida over to his bedroom. "I don't mind if you stay here for a while and rest."

"You'll really do that for me? I thought you would kick me out after what happened on Christmas Eve." Kida wiped the dried tears from his face.

"I would never kick the person I love out of my house." The darker hair male said as he opened his bedroom door. "Now go sleep."

Mikado did say that his best friend could stay at his house for a while, but now it had been three days and all Kida had been doing was moping around in Mikado's bed, getting up only to use the bathroom or get food. Since Kida took up his bed, Mikado was sleeping on the couch; not like he minded though.

"Kida-kun…you really should get outside." Mikado finally entered his own room, looking over at the lump in the bed.

"I don't want to." A muffled voice came from the bed sheets.

Mikado quickly came over to the bed, yanking the bed sheets down to the blond's ankles. "Kida-kun I don't like seeing you like this! So please let's go walk around the town or something."

Honey hues stared up in surprise, Mikado never spoke that loud before. Maybe he was being a bother to his friend. A little air wouldn't hurt him. "Alright just give me a few." After Mikado left the room, Kida slid out of bed and fixed his hair. His eyes slowly traveled down the chain on his neck until he tugged the necklace out of his shirt. It was the dog tag Izaya gave him; he still never took it off. Maybe he should tug it off right now; it was only a reminder of all the pain he went through.

Just as he was about to tug it off, Mikado called his name. He quickly shoved the dog tag back into his shirt and walked out of the room. "So…let's go." He forced a smile on his lips, though deep down it pained him to get up and go outside. He felt like he would just get heartbroken again.

The winter air was still cold and the snow on the ground disappeared. The sun was out today, making it a little warmer. The blond took in a long deep breath, slowly exhaling it. It was nice to get some fresh air and hear kids laughing. Though he knew this few seconds of neutral feelings won't last long, his heart was still broken and there was no way to piece it back.

Mikado lead the way on their little walk, the blond didn't care where they were going so he silently followed along. It wasn't long till they reached an old looking park. There wasn't much left of the rusty place and nobody was here. Only because the park was crappy.

"You were the one who always ran off here and one time I followed you. I know this is the place you come when you want to be alone…but you don't have to be alone anymore. Just, let me in."

Kida's honey hue slowly looked into his best friends eyes. He remembered all those times when he came to this park and when Mikado figured out where it was, his best friend would always look here after that. Kida never told Mikado his problems, because he always kept to himself; but Mikado did sit with him until he felt it was time to go. That's right, Mikado was always there for him and his best friend never backstabbed him.

He wanted to tell Mikado to leave him alone, to never talk to him again, because Mikado was to good of a friend and Kida didn't deserve that. Instead he did the stupidest thing and leaned forward to press his lips onto his best friends. He kissed Mikado even though there were no feelings that he had toward his friend, there was no spark in the kiss or his heart didn't beat fast. He did it because he wanted to hang on to that little bit of pureness that he would never have and also he wanted to get back at Izaya. This cruel way was the only thing he could think of. Though he did kiss Mikado, because he also felt like he had to; he made Mikado hurt to much.

Izaya spun around in his black chair, letting out a sigh. For the past few days he couldn't concentrate on his work. He also didn't go looking for the blond; he hadn't seen Kida since Christmas Day. Red hues looked over at the cookie box that was on his desk. He was supposed to be laughing about the whole mess. Instead there was a frown on his lips. Maybe it was to soon to throw away his toy, he still needed some time. Though he knew he could never set his eyes on Kida Masaomi again, because he would never be able to let the little blond go.

* * *

"So you guys are dating now?" A few girls in school surrounded the two best friends with sparkling eyes.

It's been three weeks since Kida had kissed Mikado and since then he decided to date Mikado. He hoped that slowly his shattered heart would soon forget the guy he loved and try to live a normal happy life. Right now, it still wasn't working but these things take time.

"Seems like the secret is out." Kida placed a hand behind his head, letting out a small laugh with the fake smile he always had on now. It seemed like no one could tell that he was depressed. No one besides Mikado.

"Looks like Anri told someone." Mikado said, taking Kida's hand. Even though they always held hands, it felt weird. Mikado's hand felt soft, and it didn't make the blond feel warm…it was just strange.

"I don't mind people knowing…" Kida tilted his head to the side, smiling. "So I'll meet you back at your house after school."

When the last bell rang, all the kids quickly headed out. It was Friday and usually everyone was out of the school building in fifteen minutes. The two best friends had arrived to Mikado's house. Their school bags were on the ground and the two of them were on the couch.

Kida was on top of Mikado and was kissing his friend softly. That's all they ever did, just kissing. Mikado wrapped his arms around his friend pulling the other close as the kiss deepened.

Kissing was unusual for the blond, because Izaya never did kiss him once. It was always teasing and sex, he never really understood that but he tried to block that memory out of his head. He didn't need to think about that anymore.

Days passed by as Kida found himself being able to smile a little. He stayed with Mikado all the time and they went on dates, to the movies and ice skating. Of course he loved spending time with his best friend, but he still never found himself loving Mikado. He did feel himself slowly being able to be his normal self again.

The cold weather was slowly turning warmer and winter was coming to an end. Mikado and Kida were inside making a cake for the hell of it.

"That isn't how you do it!" Kida laughed softly, placing the icing on his finger and wiping it on Mikado's cheek. "Don't tell me that I'm a better cook then you~"

"Kida-kun last time you tried to cook pasta you almost burned my house down." Mikado got some icing on his finger as he attempted to put it on Kida's face.

Kida grabbed his friend's wrist as he was trying to move away from his friend. A laugh escaped the blond's lips as he almost got away, but Mikado cornered Kida against the counter. His laughing slowly faded away as his looked into his friend's eyes. They were close now, Mikado's heart was probably beating quickly…unlike his.

Mikado leaned in closer, letting their lips touch. Kida's eyes closed shut as he kissed back. Mikado's lips pressed harder against the blond's; wanting to taste more as he let his hand slowly slip into Kida's shirt. Kida stiffened up as his eyes flickered open, feeling Mikado's hand roam around made him panic. Without thinking he pushed his friend away, panting softly.

"Can't we do other things….?" Mikado asked softly, cleaning his cheek from the icing. "Or are you still thinking about _him_?"

Honey hues widened as he tilted his head away. "I..can't…" He whispered softly, feeling that ache in his heart again.

"Tell me why, I deserve to know."

Kida looked back at his friend slowly, staying silent as he looked over Mikado. The other was right, he did deserve to know. He let out a small sigh, closing his eyes as he started to tell Mikado why, because he loved Izaya. He told Mikado how he felt about the Informant and just couldn't let it disappear from his heart.

Mikado listened to the blond talk, slowly realizing that Kida really did have feelings for Izaya. He thought the older male brain washed Kida into thinking he did; but he could tell Kida's feelings were real. They weren't being tampered with…Kida really did love Izaya.

"Kida…lets break up." Mikado said suddenly, which got Kida to flash the other a worried look. Mikado smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you're not ready for a relationship yet…so let's just be friends first and if anything changes you know I love you."

Mikado brought his friend into a tight hug. He knew there was no place in Kida's heart for him…only just friends. That's what it would always be. He couldn't stand seeing his friend like this, so he had to do something about it…he needed to bring back the Kida he knew.

After a while Mikado broke the hug, patting Kida's head. "Since it's getting late I'm going to get some groceries at the store. I'll be back in an hour, you finish the cake."

Mikado walked down the street, instead of going straight to the store he had to make a quick detour. He seen Kida walk over to this one apartment millions of times and he knew who lived in that apartment. It was Izaya's apartment.

He stood in front of the door; a shaking arm slowly leaned forward to knock on the door. He couldn't believe he actually dragged himself over to this scary guys place, but if Kida could do it then so can he.

The door opened and Mikado prepared himself to go face to face with Izaya, but instead it was an older female with long dark hair that fell below her shoulders. "Yes?"

Mikado swallowed, feeling his legs go numb. "I-I came here to get some information."

"Did you have an appointment?" The female asked.

"No.."

"Wait one second." The female closed the door, walking into Izaya's usual work place. He was sitting at his chair, looking through some papers. "Izaya someone is here to see you, but they don't have an appointment."

Izaya glanced up from his papers, shoving them to the side. "Let them in, I'm not doing anything." A large grin went on his lips. He could finally mess with another human; it's been awhile since he had been able to torture one. His skin crawled with excitement.

As the person walked into the room, his grin slowly faded away into an annoyed look as he saw who he was facing. The annoying weakling, Mikado.

"What do you want?" Izaya said in an annoy tone, picking up his papers again as he looked through it. He didn't want to look into Mikado's eyes for some reason it annoyed him greatly.

"I came to get some information about you." Mikado said his voice shaking slightly; of course he was nervous, he never done anything like this before.

Izaya's eyes looked up for a second, but he didn't bother answering the male. So Mikado talked more. "Are you in love with Kida?"

Izaya's hands slowly stopped moving against the papers as he went still for a second. The room was silent as Izaya licked his bottom lip letting out a harsh laugh. "You came here just ask that? Look I was only messing with the kid, because it was entertaining. It made me joyful to see his little face crushed with sorrow."

"You're lying!" Mikado said rather loudly, not knowing where it came from, but he went on a rant. "You love him, you like teasing him, because you like his reactions. You get jealous of every little thing that gets close to him, but most of all your jealous of me. I'm the closest thing Kida has and you hate it. That's why you always interrupt me and Kida when we are doing something. You're just a jealous bastard who can't admit he is in love. But that works better for me, because Kida is slowly becoming himself again and I'm the one who is helping him. In time Kida will be mine so if you don't love him then you stay out of my way!" Mikado was breathing hard after he finished practically yelling at Izaya. The older male stared blankly in surprise of the outburst.

Mikado's eyes widened as he realized what he just had done, feeling his stomach twist with uneasiness. Before he could say anything or Izaya, Mikado bolted out of the apartment, wondering what would happen now.

"I'm a jealous bastard….?" Izaya mumbled to himself, placing his cheek against the palm of his hand letting out a loud laugh. "I just got scowled out by a bothersome weakling." A frown soon came across his lips as he realized Mikado's words _In time Kida will be mine._ That annoying little bug needed to disappear soon.


	17. Mine and mine alone

_Sooo this is the last chapter of this story :'D I hope you all enjoyed it~! And like I said before I'll be writing another Kizaya fanfiction I still need to get more ideas on it but I'll start writing it whenever I can~_

* * *

Izaya let his red hues glance out the window, watching Mikado run off. _Annoying, annoying, annoying!_ The stupid kid was bothersome. There was no way he was going to let some kid walk into his apartment and then tell him that Kida was going to be taken away from him. _PSHHH_

He was about to turn away in annoyance, but his eyes caught sight of a familiar blond. That made his eyes snap back over to the window. Kida. It's been probably a month now that he hadn't seen the small blond, yet everything seemed so familiar even in a distance.

"Kida-kun what are you doing here?" Mikado asked, looking over his panting friend who was trying to catch hold of his breath.

"I got done with the cake, so I thought you might want help." He flashed his friend a grin, placing his hands on the Mikado's back as he gave a gentle push. "Oh come on, it isn't that shocking that I'm here."

Izaya's eyes watched the two with envy. His precious Kida was with Mikado, they seemed pretty close now. His jaw tightened, hating the idea of those two friends together. He spun around, closing his eyes tightly. No, he had to resist in going out there. There was no way he was going to let some blond kid into his life; he never had someone close to him before. He didn't understand these feelings. What would it be like to have someone by his side? Of course he had Namie, but she was just an assistant. If he could have anyone by his side…someone special…there was only one choice in Izaya's mind and that was Kida. Except Izaya was…well stubborn so he fought against all his urges to go down and take Kida back. So he let weeks go by.

* * *

School was such a drag and Kida was excited that it was finally the weekend. Stretching his arms out with a grin he waited outside of the school to wait for Mikado. It was a Friday and the two of them were going over to head to the sushi shop for a snack.

"Mikadooo~!" Kida called with a large grin, waving his arm around as his friend came up to him. "Let's go, I barely had lunch so I'm starving." He patted his stomach before letting out a small laugh.

Mikado smiled, "Alright come on." He took his friends hand and started to lead the other to the place. Kida glanced down at their interlocked hands. Even if they weren't dating, Mikado always had a habit of holding his hand. It's been a couple of weeks since Mikado had went to Izaya's place, he was sure that the older male would come get Kida. Maybe the male needed one last push, if that didn't work then he would truly go after Kida again. After all he loved his best friend, but if Kida didn't love him back…there was no point in being together. As long as Kida was happy then he would somehow manage to support his friend.

Once they ordered their food and sat down, Kida was discussing how he had almost beaten the last boss in a video game. Mikado laughed softly, "I'm sure you'll beat it soon."

When their food was done cooking, Mikado grabbed it and placed it on the table. Kida took his chop sticks, picking up one of the sushis and munching on it. "Mm~ I always love the food here." The blond grinned in delight, eating another piece.

Out of the corner of Mikado's eyes he caught Izaya entering inside the shop. It seemed like the older male didn't notice Kida was here. This was Mikado's one and only chance, he knew that if he hid Kida then that would mean Izaya lost and Kida would be his. Though the moment Mikado's and Izaya's eyes caught sight of each other, Mikado acted from what he thought was right.

Quickly Mikado leaned across the table, taking hold of Kida's chin. He blinked in confusion when his head was turned to face Mikado. Before he could open his mouth to say something he felt their lips press together.

His eyebrows wrinkled from the feeling of Mikado's lips on his, he had thought they went back to the 'friends' status. Just as he was about to pull away there was a loud bang against the table. It made the two friends separate quickly. Other people close around them had also jumped, while turning their heads to look over at the commotion. Honey hues looked down to see a familiar flick blade stabbed in the middle of the table. Quickly he turned his head to the side to see an angry Izaya standing beside him. His eyes went wide with surprise. It's been months since he had last seen the Informant.

"I-Izaya!" Kida gasped, feeling uncomfortable. He hadn't forgotten what had happened on Christmas day of course. The images of everything that had happened stabbed through his heart again, making him quickly stand up with head down. "I…need to go." If he stayed any longer, his heart was going to get broken badly again.

Before he could even move an inch, the older male gripped onto his arm. Kida flinched, closing his eyes tightly. If only he could leave right now, that was all he wished for. Izaya picked up his flick blade, placing it back into his pocket with a smirk. "I thought I showed you before Mikado, Kida isn't yours." He shot the boy a look before tugging the blond outside with him.

Why was Izaya talking about this? He could see this turning out to be a whole joke again to humiliate him. His honey hues glanced back at Mikado for a second, to see his blank face before arriving outside. It felt strange to be with Izaya again, he didn't know what to say.

"Umm I should get back to Mikado…" Kida tried to tug his arm away from the male, but that only ended up with the older male gripping tighter.

"No, you're mine so you do as I say."

"I told you before, I don't belong to you!" Kida snapped loudly, blinking back tears. All this was bringing back unwanted memoires and he didn't want to be thinking of any of that.

Izaya sighed, going into one of the alley ways, shoving Kida up against the wall. They were close and it made the blond more uncomfortable, needing to somehow find a way out. Izaya still held onto one of the boy's wrist, his red hues looking into the honey ones.

"You don't belong to me?" Izaya mumbled, his free hand sneaked against the collar of the blond's shirt before pulling out the dog tag. "Then why do you still have this on?"

His eyes widened, before tilting his head away from the Informant. "I-I forgot it was there."

"You're still really a bad liar." Izaya let out a small laugh, dropping the chain before placing his fingers against the boy's chin so he could take a look at Kida. It's been so long since he had the boy so close to him, he felt calmer this way. He didn't have to worry about that annoying Mikado. No matter how much he wanted to get rid of that stupid good for nothing boy, he couldn't; only because Kida would be very angry with him. It seemed like hours passed by from just looking each other in the eyes. Like they were both studying each other.

"W-what?" Kida finally broke the silence, his heart beating faster.

Before any other words exchanged, Izaya leaned in and did the most unexpected thing. A kiss, their lips met while Izaya pushed himself against the blond. Kida's eyes were wide with shock as his free hand went to shove the male away before the kiss heated up.

He panted deeply, giving the other a harsh look. "D-don't fuck with me! You have Aoba to do these things with…leave me alone..before…before.."

_Before you break my heart again._

Izaya rolled his eyes, taking a step back. He never was good at explaining things, hell, he hated it. "You know me and Aoba barely did anything…it was all in your imagination." He then moved back to the blond, placing a hand near Kida's head against the wall. "I was trying to forget you, so I made Aoba come in."

"Eh?" Kida's honey hues blinked a few times. Why would Izaya try to forget him? Though relief rushed in when he figured out they really didn't do anything. "Why would you try to do that?"

"Because I thought I didn't need a toy anymore. Then I noticed I hated seeing my toy being used by others." Izaya made a face, thinking about Mikado and even Aoba.

Kida blushed lightly. He didn't want to say it out loud, but this was jealousy wasn't it? Though he didn't have to say anymore, because Izaya placed his lips against the blonds again. This time Kida kissed back, letting his mouth move in sync with the older male's warm lips. The kiss wasn't harsh, it was soft and warm while it made Kida's legs go numb.

"Why didn't you kiss me before?" Kida asked once his lips departed the males.

"Because I don't feel the need to kiss people." Izaya looked away, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. _Because I would want you beside me more if I had kissed you._

"Does that mean I'm special?" His face lit up with a smile.

"Tch." Izaya pulled the boy out of the alleyway and started to tug him along the street, walking to his apartment. "Shut up and just follow me."

This time for sure, Izaya wasn't going to let the blond disappear from his sight. He pulled Kida over to his apartment, closing the door and then heading to the bedroom. He pushed the blond onto the bed while he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the side. "Promise me you won't let Mikado's lips ever go near yours."

Kida blushed darkly, looking up at the male as he sat up on the bed, but to only be pushed back down when the older male crawled on top of him; straddling the other. "Promise me." The Informant cooed against the others ear.

"I-I promise."

Izaya gave a smirk, pressing his lips against the blond's again. Loving everything about the feeling of their lips being pressed together, sliding his tongue into Kida's mouth while letting his tongue explore while his hands were working on the others pants.

"Say that you'll stay in my apartment with me." Izaya whispered, biting the boys ear while he nibbled on it, slipping a hand into Kida's shirt as he teased the others nipple.

"Nn~" He shivered from the feeling of the males hand pinched his nipple. "I-I don't know if I can do that."

"I'll kidnap you then~" He placed kisses along Kida's jawline as he tugged the boy's pants down. While his hand went to grip the male's member and gave it a squeeze. The blond wiggled around, letting a groan out.

Izaya's hand continued to tease him slowly, by moving his hand lightly against the boy's harden member. "Masaomi, you're so cute." He whispered softly, giving his lips a quick peak, before placing a trail of kisses down to the others chest while he sucked on one of the harden nipples. Kida's stomach tensed up from the light kisses, letting out moans of delight.

Izaya then positioned himself by the boy's entrance and without warning he thrusted inside. A loud surprised cry escaped Kida's lips as his arms wrapped around the male's neck. The Informant always enjoyed the blond's facial expressions. It made him even more excited with each moan that passed Kida's lips.

Izaya started to thrust faster and harder, while the moans of the boy filled his ears. Kida gripped the dark locks of hair tightly as he shivered with delight. Kida looked into the red hues, thinking how he fell for the same trap again. The male was to memorizing and he loved the older male after all. Though he didn't know that Izaya also loved him too. As long as Izaya wanted him to stay he would be more then happy to.

"I'm going to cum." Kida whimpered out as precum dripped out.

Izaya placed a hand on the boys member, starting to jerk him off at the same he thrusted inside. "Mm cum then."

With that said, Kida couldn't control himself anymore. After letting out a loud moan he released himself and after a few seconds Izaya also released himself inside the boy. They were both panting deeply; Kida still had his arms around the male.

Izaya leaned over to the boy's ear, lightly nibbling on it before he whispered softly, "You're my toy."

_Which was Izaya's way of saying Kida was his and his alone._


End file.
